All Dogs Go To Heaven Revision
by Hatari05
Summary: After forsaking his place in Heaven Charlie Barkin and his friend Itchy discover Anna Marie an orphan girl with the ability to talk to animals, Charlie then exploits her gifts to exact his revenge on his killers however Charlie's return is not without a price and that price and this lost girl will force Charlie to look deep within himself and decide just who he will choose to be.
1. Chapter 1

All Dogs Go To Heaven Revision

 _First I would like to apologize for the absurdly long wait it's been, I had originally hoped to get a story started by December but that didn't happen but after all this time my next story is finally ready to be posted; this one will continue my All Dogs Go To Heaven trilogy, while my last story was a remake of the ADGTH 2 this one will act as a revision of the first movie. I feel it's worth noting that while having about the same level of drama and emotion this story will darker and more intense than ADGTH 2 having some truly nightmarish moments, especially in it's depiction of Hell. Also due to the story revolving around heaven and hell there will some ideas and themes involving christianity that play into it and many characters don't agree with these ideas so if something comes of as offensive I assure you it is in no way meant to be and is just part of the story._

 _I naturally claim no ownership over the characters of this story who are the property of Don Bloth and original script writer David N. Weiss, additional credit goes to Gary Goldman and John Pomeroy who Co produced the original film with Bloth. Beyond those details I hope whoever reads this enjoys this new take on the original classic film._

: Prologue:

The breakout

The whole place smelled of death maybe not literally but there was definitely a feeling of death swelling around the entire area, a feeling of the inevitable of the end. There were numerous dogs all locked in cages many of which howled to the sky hoping for some form of deliverance, it wasn't coming. The scent of ones final breath filled the area another would soon take it. They could all feel it and almost smell it, some prayed for salvation; He didn't need help from anyone, Charlie Barkin made his own luck.

Charlie was waiting in his cell staring at the clock on the wall 45 minutes to midnight the clock was counting down to his moment of opportunity though he wasn't ready yet but soon he would be. Charlie paced around his cage rather casually in fact it didn't look like he was concerned about his impending death at all. Charlie watched as a door opened two men emerged from it though they didn't come towards him instead opening the cage containing another dog this one was rather small a poodle from the looks of it they took him and placed him on a leash walking him out the door it was the one to the front not the back that dog wasn't taking the last walk apparently someone wanted him, lucky him not that Charlie cared. As this happened two dogs approached Charlie one was rotwiller the other st Bernard they both had rather mocking looks on their face.

"Well I'm guessing you don't like it here do you well don't worry you won't be around much longer" The rotwiller taunted.

"Maybe we should take him back wait for the big one" The St Bernard replied.

Charlie ignored their taunts they could have their moment for now before Charlie wiped that smirk off their face.

"I believe I am allowed a last request" Charlie spoke his voice was soft, smooth and without a hint of concern.

"Fine what do you want?" The St Bernard demanded.

"A little time with that rather attractive Setter" Charlie said with a bit of a smirk.

"You think she would agree to anything you ask her" The Rotwiller said annoyed.

Charlie grinned at his question he was most certain she would considering she had been pinning after him from her cage for the last few day; she would be most pleased with his request and Charlie was fairly sure he would be pleased as well.

"Why don't you ask her and find out" Charlie said still grinning.

The two dogs angrily turned away and moved to the further side of the room where an Irish Setter was sleeping in a cage. Charlie always liked Irish Setters they were often super hot, just the way Charlie liked them. He turned back towards the clock he would have to make this quick when she said yes, he was fairly certain his partner was already in position. Charlie watched as the two dogs came back the Irish Setter was with them a muzzle around her attached to a leash which one carried in it's mouth, they opened Charlie's cage and motioned him out directing them to a room in the back which they entered. Charlie entered it slowly the Irish Setter followed clearly nervous, he would change that soon.

"Make it quick your big moment is almost here" The St Bernard said annoyed.

"Can't wait" Charlie replied and it was true his big moment would be a masterpiece.

They then slammed the door leaving them. Charlie reached up and very gently removed the muzzle around her. She looked up confused and a bit nervous.

"Thanks so here we are you want to" She began to say.

Charlie turned away faking a look of distaste.

"I didn't bring you in here for that you spent far too long in that terrible cage I couldn't bear seeing you in there any longer so I had to give you a moment beyond it" Charlie said his voice was filled with sympathy and compassion.

"I merely wish to spend my last moments on giving a being of true beauty like yourself something beyond what she has been given, I find it truly distasteful to see you here with us" Charlie told her gently while removing the leash gently he then tossed it aside as if it were a sign of slavery.

"Oh I, I I'm not sure how to respond to that" She said.

Charlie took her paw and kissed it gently before letting it go he then bowed slowly.

"I need no response nor thanks I seek nothing from you except your moment of freedom." Charlie told her his voice was gentle and charming.

The Irish Setter was having a hard time keeping herself under control she was already attracted to him this wasn't helping why couldn't he just do it?

Charlie placed his paw out to her, "Would you grant me the honor of this dance?" He said his voice, mannerisms body language it oozed charisma.

She took his paw and began moving in rhythm with him, he moved from side to side spinning her around before pulling her into his arms he then let her go and dangled her holding her by her waist before pulling her in close he then spun her again and lifted her in the air before gently placing her down.

"Thank you, you have made this moment truly worth it" Charlie said before opening the door not for her to leave but rather for him to leave, she jumped at him and pushed the door closed.

"Oh for the love of god I came in here because I thought you wanted me so can we please just go all out, don't make me wait!" She stated.

Charlie tried not to grin and succeeded he ran his paw along her chin gently, "I only hoped to spend a moment with you but if you request passion then I will not deny it are you certain?" Charlie asked her.

"Shut up and just do it" She told him.

"If that is your wish" Charlie said.

Charlie then rested himself on top of her he could've done this sooner but he knew he could request it but that was not nearly satisfying enough no it was much more satisfying to turn them into putty in his paw to make them beg for it, that was the moment Charlie conquered them and it was the idea of that conquest that was so satisfying, well the conquest is done time to dominate.

He could hear moans of pleasure coming from the room and the occasional scream often screams of Charlie's name which would be followed by more moans, it didn't really take a genius to figure out what happened, Charlie conquered another one. Really now he couldn't of taken care of this yesterday or any day before this one, why now did Charlie pride himself on making things difficult it sure seemed that way and he was always the one who had deal with it all, it was pretty much Itchy's job.

Itchy was currently tunneling underground waiting for whatever signal Charlie would send him his orders were midnight which was fast approaching he wondered if Charlie would be ready in time if not then the whole plan could go out the window. Charlie was gambling with his life right now not to mention Itchy's he couldn't help but feel scared since Charlie often dragged him into these situations with little regard for the consequences Itchy would more often than not have to face. Charlie wasn't dumb though maybe reckless but not dumb, he very likely knew perfectly well what he was doing and why? Itchy continued tunneling he could hear some of the dogs praying which Itchy almost rolled his eyes at that, he placed his faith in something else. Itchy believed in luck and skill both prominent features of his boss which was why Itchy was pretty sure this whole thing was going to work just fine, despite that he still was moments away from panicking it was kind of his thing, he would panic and Charlie would tell him to shut up it was almost a tradition between them Itchy continued to tunnel making his way to the location Charlie gave him their moment would soon be here.

Charlie led the Irish Setter back to her cage who could barely walk straight impressive since it only lasted a half hour Charlie watched as she entered her cage silently muttering to herself. Charlie believed her words were something along the lines oh my lord, oh my lord what a dog. He was pleased she was satisfied since he prides himself on that. Charlie looked at the clock it was time now, time for his death, well at least that's what they thought was going to happen in truth it was time for Charlie to make fools of them and he loved this part.

The two dogs led Charlie down the room towards the back door where the humans would enter carrying a needle they would then stab it into him and Charlie would enter a sleep from which he would never wake, this was it. A bulldog that reminded him of someone he knew pressed his face against the cage.

"Bad luck Charlie, well let's see you charm your way out of this one" He taunted him.

A German Sheppard ironically the same breed as Charlie himself grinned at him, "I only wish I could watch them put you down with my own eyes, oh well I'll settle for throwing a party." He said.

A Dalmatian jumped up in happiness, "A party man Charlie you love parties you want to come oh right, you'll be dead, sorry my bad" The Dalmatian taunted.

"You got a great sense of humor, you'll find so do I" Charlie told them before being walked down the room and entering the backdoor.

The two dogs placed Charlie down resting him on a table while waiting for the humans to arrive other dogs entered the area surrounding Charlie to make sure he didn't escape they guarded every exit, clever unfortunately for them Charlie had a much different exit in mind, less than a minute left.

"You have any last words Charlie, anything you want to say, maybe repent" The St Bernard asked him.

"Oh my friend that is a very long list I could never finish it but I do have one thing I want to say" Charlie replied smiling.

Something was wrong Charlie did not at all look like someone about to die was he that at peace with the idea or was it something else if so then what?

Itchy was right below Charlie and pulled out a thing of TNT waiting to push down on the lever and activate it the clock was about to hit midnight and he could hear Charlie saying something.

"What's that Barkin?" The rotwiller asked.

Charlie smirked arrogantly, "Let's see some fireworks" Charlie said with a smile.

That was the code word, Itchy pushed the lever down and the TNT he planted exploded causing the entire ground to start caving in. The dogs looked around in shock as the whole room shook and the floor began to crack. Charlie looked at them with a smug grin he raised his paw and extended his middle one at them an obvious gesture. The ground then gave out and Charlie fell through a hole falling into the sink hole it created. The dogs all scrambled to the sink hole only for Charlie to pull a lever down causing another part of the ground to explode causing each of the dogs to fall into a sink hole of their own. Charlie turned to Itchy and gave him a smile they then jumped from the hole and made their way out the door the other dogs trying to pull themselves out of the hole. Charlie and Itchy raced across the cage room resulting in several dogs barking at him probably for him to let them out, well he could show some generosity to some of them.

"Open our next exit Itch and seal our first one, I have some personal things to deal with" Charlie told him.

"What Charlie are you crazy we pulled it off now let's get out of here the authorities are likely already almost here" Itchy tried to reason.

"Trust me" Charlie said with a smirk.

Charlie then grabbed the keys and opened the door to the Irish Setters cage he then began unlocking countless others, while the Setter stared at him.

"Better get going babe while you can" Charlie told her.

She took his advice and took off running as did numerous others, Charlie then turned to the three dogs who taunted him.

"Hey buddy we're on the same side deep down right?" The bulldog said.

"I was just kidding I knew you would be fine" The Dalmatian said.

"Dogs stick together" The German Sheppard said.

Charlie smirked at all three of them while dangling the keys in front of them he then dropped them to the ground in between all three cages.

"Reach for it I'm sure you can" Charlie taunted them.

He then turned away from them and moved towards the giant hole Itchy made.

"You can't just leave the keys there" The bulldog said.

"What kind of sick joke is this?" The Dalmatian said.

"I told I you have a good sense of humor too" Charlie taunted them before moving out the entrance.

Charlie could hear the sirens blaring and several dog catchers scrambling across the area though they weren't too concerned with him considering every other dog was out too, which was kind of the point of freeing them they made an excellent distraction for him. Charlie turned to Itchy who was beginning to panic.

"Charlie they're cornering us how long before we have nowhere to go anymore?" Itchy panicked.

"Calm down" Charlie replied even as he heard gun shots going over them as well as police sirens.

"Charlie that's the authorities we're trapped we can't possibly deal with them!" Itchy said in complete panic Charlie grabbed his mouth to shut him up.

"Just wait" Charlie told him.

The police cars were moving in towards the pound when another explosion went off in a separate location a jewel store, there was a robbery going on that was more important than a bunch of escaped dogs, the police cars turned back moving towards the jewel store.

"Pays to have good friends right?" Charlie said with a satisfied smile while Itchy just stared at him in disbelief he really did plan everything.

"Now try not to get shot, remember move in zig zags like in paintball" Charlie told him.

"That doesn't help my confidence" Itchy whined.

"Then I'll be your confidence and your confidence is saying duck" Charlie told him.

Itchy ducked just as he heard a gunshot go off, Itchy screamed and began scattering across the area zig zagging as gunshots went off all around him. Charlie was moving in fluid zig zags as well avoiding the bullets being fired at them. Itchy scrambled underneath a fence digging his way under it and pulled himself out. Charlie raced across the area and jumped over the fence even as a shot was fired at him the bullet graced past him and he soared over the fence rolling across the ground. Charlie pulled himself up and saw Itchy was already hauling tail away from the place, good idea. Charlie took off running as well ignoring the endless sirens blaring. Charlie continued to run a massive satisfied grin on his face. What a bunch of suckers they actually thought they had him, him no way Charlie doesn't sit around and wait to die they never had him he was just buying his time and they did a great job playing to his tune there was never any doubt. Charlie turned to Itchy who was panting rapidly but beyond that he was smiling.

"We did it, we actually pulled it off" Itchy said excited.

"Come on itchy did you ever doubt it?" Charlie asked him.

"Charlie you crazy magnificent" Itchy said before giving his boss a thumbs up which Charlie returned.

"What do I always say Itch?" Charlie asked with a smile.

"You can't keep a good dog down" Itchy replied.

"Can't keep a good dog down" Charlie said with a satisfied smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

: Chapter 1:

Coming home

It was not a very impressive casino in fact it was rather slummy not to mention cheap; the slot machines looked rusty and beaten down, the pool tables had tears and scratch marks on them. The meat that acted as winnings almost seemed rotten and the races well they didn't seem very fair that was for sure. Many of the customers seemed rather unsatisfied with the whole thing and who could really blame them the owner of the casino put very little effort in making the place actually presentable which made a lot of customers question what he did with all the money he earned. One of the races just wrapped up and in truth the result was ridiculous. Right when it seemed number 2 was going to win he tripped and tumbled across it knocking down the other top competitors as well leaving number 7 who no one would've bet on to take the win. It was a joke and the way he won even more so almost everyone was certain it was rigged but what could you? The few winners went to collect their slabs of meat which didn't look all that great to begin with, they really missed the old owner.

A bunch of dogs angrily grumbled to themselves as they left the races and made their way to the slot machines which no one could win in fact no one ever got a jackpot in the last few months, they were probably rigged too still didn't stop dogs from playing them needed something to do. After being screwed over one too many times the customers finally made their way to the bar the only place where the owner couldn't screw them out of anything, the greedy cheapskate. Many dogs began downing multiple mugs of beer it didn't take very long until half the customers were drunk off their tails, many of them stumbled around before falling over on the ground others vomited all over the floor resulting in angry employees cleaning it up. Those who weren't stumbling around just let their heads rest on the counter well maybe rest was not the right term more like slam into. The whole room was pretty dead aside from the occasional thud from a drunk dog or the sound of another hurling. The dogs began trying to sing a song but really couldn't get the lyrics right or even get out coherent words. Everyone began to eventually just sag onto the table when they heard a door fling open they turned and the jaws dropped. It was a German Sheppard with brown fur one spot on his cheek and light brown eyes, no way Charlie, Charlie Barkin was back.

Charlie moved across the bar jumping up on a table he then slid across the counter flipping himself over it onto a ceg which he rolled along the ground before pushing a chair under it and using it to flip it up Charlie then pulled the plug out of the ceg and let a thing of beer spray into his mouth Charlie then placed his paw over the opening, slid a tray across the counter knocking a mug off it Charlie then kicked another tray into the air which his mug landed on he then caught it in his paw and filled up his mug per tradition the ladies were staring.

"What I noticed the place was kind of dead had to bring some life back to it" Charlie said he then slid the mug to a customer before resting himself under the ceg which poured into his mouth.

"Charlie?" An old dog said in complete shock.

"Yep I'm back baby" Charlie said while placing his foot on a mug which he lifted up and filled even while still letting some pour into his mouth he then downed the mug before letting the flow go into his mouth again.

"Aren't you supposed to be on death row" A completely drunken dog said.

"I met the reaper and I rocked her world, I rocked it so bad she said no way am I taking this dog" Charlie replied.

"How are you back Charlie?" A rather large dog said.

"I busted him out, no way was I leaving my buddy in that place like that" Itchy said.

Charlie smiled at Itchy's response he was pleased with his friends loyalty and devotion though he wasn't pleased with what had become of his casino what did Carface do to it?

"We were always impossible to take down together I was meant for death but Charlie Barkin doesn't just die" Charlie said rather arrogantly.

"So what happened to my investment?" Charlie said sounding rather angry.

Itchy wasn't surprised he knew Charlie very well and Charlie took great pride in his personal possessions especially the ones he invested in, Itchy definitely couldn't blame him this place used to be at the top now it looked like a run down dump. Itchy helped build this place and felt pretty angry seeing it as a dump.

"Yeah I mostly build this place so whose been mistreating my hard work?" Itchy said annoyed.

Charlie looked at each of the dogs some of them looked rather intimidated and for good reason for all his charming demeanor they all knew Charlie was a very dangerous enemy who no one wanted to have. Charlie slowly walked around the counter eying the dogs waiting for a response finally a female rather old spoke up.

"Things have changed Charlie they aren't as they used to be ever since Carface took over" She told him.

Carface well that was a pleasant surprise considering Charlie had quite a few things to say to Carface a few important messages to send to him.

"So Carface damaged my place is that true or are you just throwing someone under the bus, if it's not him then I'm also going to mad about someone lying to me, I'll deal with this." Charlie said turning away from them.

"This place is meant to be fun so as co owner drinks are free, enjoy yourself" Charlie told them causing the whole crowd to cheer they were a little intimidated but also very pleased things were about to get better Charlie Barkin was back.

Charlie wandered the casino along with Itchy and saw an American Schnoodle with light tan fur a bushy tail as well as bushy ears, he wore a pair of glasses over his eyes and had a black spike collar around his neck which was completely out of place with the rest of his rather pathetic appearance. The Dog immediately reacted in pure shock at the mere sight of Charlie and began backing away in fear what was he doing here, oh man was he going to kill him did he know, oh man why did he decide to be involved in with any of this surely there were better jobs, oh wait he was starting to panic again.

"Hey Killer long time no see" Itchy told him.

Killer didn't respond to Itchy's greeting instead he began stumbling back and falling over in a completely clumsy manner. Itchy walked over and pushed a chair in front of killer causing him to fall all over the place which Itchy found rather amusing, he could only assume Charlie did as well though Charlie looked more serious. Killer managed to pick himself up finally and managed to get out a few words.

"Charlie aren't you dead?" Killer said rather fearful, he wasn't very brave.

"Well considering I am standing right in front of you i am going to assume i am not dead" Charlie said in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh yeah obviously what a stupid thing to say, um I've got to go" Killer said only for Charlie to grab him and spin him around.

"Now, now don't leave so soon Killer is Carface in tonight if so i would like to have a talk with him you know us being partners and all I need to cement my return as co manager could you go inform him of this, don't want to just drop in unannounced" Charlie told him.

"Oh yeah, yeah of course uh I'll see to it that Mr. Carface knows you're here so you two can meet, i'll take care of it, i got it, oh sorry i already said that." Killer stuttered out.

Itchy watched as Killer moved across the club, Itchy pushed a chair in his way causing him to fall over which Itchy chuckled at again, Charlie still had no reaction Itchy wondered just why Charlie wanted to meet with Carface. They were partners there was nothing to discuss but Charlie seemed rather serious about this whole situation Itchy wondered why?

Carface was relaxing in the back of a partially destroyed limo he lounged in the seat which was quite comfy all the while smoking a cigar. He was holding a large stack of money in his paws which he counted slowly a huge satisfied grin on his face. Things had only gotten better ever since he got rid of Charlie he was concerned for a time but tonight was Charlie's death sentence Carface kept track of that little fact and now that he knew for certain Charlie was dead he could truly enjoy his success and the fortune that came from it especially ever since he found his winning price the single thing that guarantees his wins every time. Carface smirked at the thought of his little ace in the hole how much had he gained through it how much more could he still gain. Carface felt true satisfaction everything was going perfect, which meant he would probably be getting some form of bad news soon. His door flung open and Killer came in babbling about something right on cue here it was the bad news.

"Boss you're not gonna believe this I don't think even i believe it" Killer said.

"Try me" Carface responded.

"I don't know how it's possible boss, i can't explain it" Killer babbled.

"Killer get to the point" Carface demanded.

"It's Charlie he's alive and he's here" Killer blurted out.

Alive, Charlie was alive and here right now, how could that be possible? Charlie was in the pound on death row he was put to death recently. Charlie should be dead how was he here did he escape somehow if so how did he do that, and just how much did Charlie know, that was the real question Carface was asking himself.

"I can assure you boss it's not my fault i was certain we got rid of him for good" Killer tried to reason.

Useless why did Carface even rely on him to get this job done in truth he should've been more prepared for this and just handled it himself or at least put together a better plan and a more immediate and permanent solution. He needed to deal with this now he had no desire to share half of his fortune with anyone, he earned this money it belonged to him and he wouldn't share it with anyone.

"Killer i do not wish to share half my fortune with my partner Charlie" Carface stated the look he gave Killer was not one of comfort not even in the slightest.

"I can take care of it boss i could grab the pliers and pop off his head" Killer offered though Carface didn't believe it for a moment in spite of his name Killer wasn't much of a well killer.

"Killer that's no way to treat a friend, Charlie deserves a more fitting send off" Carface told him.

"He wants to speak to you, and i mean right now boss" Killer said.

"Really well then let him in it's unprofessional to leave a guest waiting" Carface stated, he then watched as Killer left to get Charlie. What did he want with Carface did he know Carface could only wonder.

Charlie entered Carface's office which had a partial limo located in it as well as a radio also a film projector and plenty of other stuff well at least he knew where his money was going to now. Charlie turned and saw Carface sitting in the front of the partially destroyed limo. He was a rather large bulldog with a purple shirt, he had dark grey fur and was smoking a cigar, his eyes caught sight of Charlie and he smiled.

"Charlie do my eyes deceive me?" Carface said rather surprised his voice also sounded rather happy, not that Charlie bought it for a moment.

"Long time no see partner" Charlie said with a smile he then extended his paw and shook Carface's a gesture of respect, for now anyway.

"I was certain you were dead after what happened" Carface stated saying the last part rather slow.

"It was a close call but as you know we don't go without a fight, I'm pretty sure that fact is more clear than ever" Charlie replied there was a bit of an edge to his voice, Carface didn't like it.

Carface could tell it was fairly obvious Charlie was steamed about something which meant he knew something what it was he wasn't certain yet and asking upright would be suspicious, no it was best to keep playing along Charlie didn't tolerate attacks on him whatever he knew he would let it slip eventually.

"No kidding death ain't claiming you anytime soon i see so sorry to skip the reunion but why the sudden audience you should be celebrating your freedom?" Carface asked him paying close attention to his body language, it would tell Carface what he needed to know.

"I'm afraid i have to talk to you about how things have been ran here the customers seem displeased and the meat quality is much lower than when i left and what is this rumor i hear of the machines being rigged?" Charlie asked Carface as he said this he began looking at the radio and fiddling with it slowly. Charlie turned to a lead pipe that was on the floor and casually kicked in Carface's direction to anyone else it would've been seen as a simple accident.

"Rumors spread, people don't take losing very well" Carface answered while trying not to eye the lead pipe, that was too causal Charlie was sending a message.

"Yeah i can imagine I mean I was about to lose big time and well I could settle for a draw but losing no I can't have that" Charlie said while turning to Carface for a moment he walked up and offered him a beer which Carface took.

"Yeah I would imagine you would have some unfinished business everyone does" Carface replied.

Charlie smirked at his partner's response neither of them were stupid Charlie knew exactly what Carface tried and Carface was pretty sure that Charlie knew it was him, neither were fooling the other still best to handle this in a polite business manner Charlie could send a message without outright stating it and now he most assuredly would. He could see it Carface wanted to grab that lead pipe and smash his skull in, good.

"Yeah I made a few calls made a few last request to some friends of mine, it's no biggie just for them to deal with a little clean up job on the off chance I couldn't, not necessary anymore since I'm here so i called it off" Charlie explained his voice was very casual without a hint of menace but the message was becoming clear.

"Fortunate for us to have you here" Carface stated struggling not to grab the pipe and shatter Charlie's thick skull.

"Yeah it really is talk about cutting it close I mean if my execution had been earlier well then those last calls wouldn't of been cancelled and well that would've been very bad." Charlie said at first his voice was almost humorous before slowing down and becoming much more threatening.

Carface understood what he meant Charlie was fully prepared to have his friends kill him in retaliation if he tried anything like this again.

Charlie put his beer bottle in front of Carface giving a rather commanding gesture it was subtle but Carface noticed it.

"Could you get this?" Charlie said though it wasn't a request it was in fact a command, an order of submission.

Carface really wanted to beat Charlie to death right now but he knew that wouldn't work Charlie was expecting it and if Carface tried anything and failed Charlie would order his death. He had to submit to him right now, Carface took the bottle and removed the cap handing it back to Charlie.

"So glad we can depend on each other, aren't you?" Charlie told him with a polite smile but hidden beneath it was a smug smirk sending a clear message, Charlie was in charge and Carface better not forget it if he valued his life.

"Of course we can get back to fixing this place up as soon as possible" Carface said with a fake smile.

Charlie smiled in satisfaction and turned away from Carface making his way to the door Carface saw the pipe Charlie was all but screaming go ahead try it see how much longer you live, Carface ignored his anger and watched Charlie leave. What a complete and utter humiliation that was how dare Charlie humiliate him like that, force him to comply and succumb to his wishes, Charlie may as well of made him lick his feet. Carface wouldn't stand for this but what could he do? Charlie knew he wanted him dead and had no qualms killing him if he ticked him off enough. Was he still going to kill him maybe this whole talk was Charlie mocking him rubbing his death in his face. If Charlie knew he was trying to kill him why let him live at all, Carface was beginning to consider the possibility that Charlie had no intention of letting him live. Meaning this went beyond his money he needed to eliminate Charlie to preserve himself. Carface watched as Killer entered the room unaware of the conversation Charlie and Carface just had.

"Boss does he know what actually happened?" Killer asked concerned.

"Every detail he knows, he made it very clear he did may as well of written it on a piece of paper" Carface replied.

"What are we going to do?" Killer asked concern.

Good question he needed to take care of this immediately but Charlie would be expecting any possible attempt on his life any attack would fail since Charlie wasn't a slouch in defending himself never mind being manipulative and charismatic. This would require a different approach something Charlie wouldn't expect. Of course Carface could still make this work if he just attacked in a way that Charlie wouldn't notice until it was too late.

"Killer, grab a bottle of high quality wine" Carface demanded.

"For what boss?" Killer asked.

Carface didn't respond instead he smiled this was perfect no way Charlie would see this coming since it would have no connection to Carface himself. It was perfect soon this whole matter would be taken care of and then Charlie would be out of his fur once and for all which would only guarantee Carface's own survival after all it wasn't like Charlie had any intention of keeping him alive, no this went beyond profit it was a matter of survival and Carface was a survivor.


	3. Chapter 3

: Chapter 2:

Shadow of death

Charlie was sitting at the bar downing a beer he didn't want to drink too much tonight considering the situation it would be very risky for him to get drunk right now and Charlie wasn't one to take unnecessary risks. Charlie slid his mug across the counter to another customer and grabbed a slab of meat which he began tearing into a female Dalmatian watched him clearly interested in getting something and Charlie was pretty sure he knew what. She approached him with a posture of confidence good Charlie wasn't interested in shy women.

"I heard rumors of the legendary Charlie Barkin but i never got to see them in action" She told him.

"Don't describe me in such a way it is discomforting being placed above my loyal customers" Charlie said kindly while eating his slab he even pulled himself off the counter, waiting to see her next move.

"Well it was most fortunate i decided to come tonight it's been too long since there's been a real dog here." She stated.

Charlie ignored her comments he wasn't interested in sweet talk just ask him to deliver and he would, in fact Charlie never did anything with them until they were all but begging him to, a gesture of victory and Charlie liked victory.

"I wouldn't say that, I mean they're fine, they just can't compare to true beauties like yourself." Charlie told her gently before presenting a piece of meat to her.

"I was hoping for something else" She replied before presenting him a bottle of whine.

Intriguing he was fond of whine which wasn't really a secret but it wasn't cheap did she just buy it or did she bring it but not use it yet still it was suspicious especially after what happened it was possible Carface sent her to seduce him or something which in truth was a really stupid plan chicks didn't seduce Charlie, Charlie seduced them. Either way Charlie wasn't going to walk into this blind, so he would have her test the waters for him.

"My dear the first taste are always among the best and it is only fitting that such a thing being given to you" Charlie told her while holding her paw and giving her a glass he took the bottle and opened it pouring it into two glasses.

"As I said i would never give the first taste to myself, the time it has waited has been for you" Charlie said his voice was charming and romantic, the Dalmatian felt herself turning to jelly wow what a dog.

"Here's to this moment" Charlie said softly before tapping her glass he then watched her take a drink he then raised his glass to his own mouth but never actually took a sip though it looked like he did.

The Dalmatian then took another sip while Charlie this time did take a sip but then let it fall back into his paw unseen she took a third drink this one was bigger. She wasn't even attempting to convince him to drink and was enjoying her drink way too much for her to be a mole she was genuine very well then, time for another conquest. Charlie smiled at her and took a bigger drink.

Itchy was currently trying to fix one of the machines it had a huge dent in it which he was trying to get out it was just one of numerous issues Itchy had been trying to fix since he arrived, he hated seeing his work in bad shape and would do whatever he could to make it look as it should. Itchy could tell the machine was rigged that was obvious he knew how these things worked and was very angry at the fact that someone tampered with his work.

"Who here worked on these things, seriously doesn't anyone know how technology works?" Itchy said angered.

"Oh has my business offended your work should i apologize?" Carface asked him having appeared in the casino rather unexpectedly.

Whatever confidence Itchy had went right out the window Carface was right here in front of him what was he doing here was he aware of Itchy's part in rescuing Charlie how did he feel about that? Itchy all of sudden felt very afraid he was already fairly certain Carface was behind Charlie's trip to the pound and Itchy messed that up it was unlikely Carface had good feelings for him.

"Carface! I didn't expect to see you here it's just been so long since I've been here" Itchy tried to justify.

Carface chuckled and lit his cigar approaching Itchy slowly who began to back up in fear.

"So much for pride, got anything else about the place you want to tell me?" Carface challenged.

"I'm certain you've done everything you can" Itchy said watching as Carface eyed him.

Carface smirked and placed an arm around Itchy on his shoulder blowing a thing of smoke in his face causing Itchy to cough repeatedly. What a pathetic dog he reminded him of Killer though at least Killer knew he was pathetic Itchy would put on a tough act until someone was behind him then he would cower in a corner. He was Charlie's lapdog a follower a scared little coward, yet he messed up Carface's plans he would deal with that in time.

"I like you Itchy, you're always so considerate of others" Carface told him he then removed his paw and watched as Itchy stood in place paralyzed by fear.

"And you know where you stand on the food chain" Carface told him blowing another puff of smoke in his face before walking away.

Itchy began trying to catch his breath and slow down his heart rate that was close he could only wonder what any of that meant, it didn't matter he would have to just let Charlie deal with that it's how itchy handled most things. Itchy turned and saw Charlie leaving with a very attractive Dalmatian already one for the night wasn't good enough well it was an impressive feat to please two in a single night. Itchy wondered if the girl had any friends for him he then dismissed it that was irrelevant he had no place beside Charlie there. With that Itchy went towards the exit to go grab his tools so he could start undoing some of the damage that happened to this place.

Charlie was sitting with the Dalmatian in the back of a car both of them were taking turns drinking out of the whine bottle. She seemed rather tired and in truth Charlie didn't have the energy he normally had either it was rather strange but it wouldn't stop him, he pleased all women and he wouldn't tarnish his image.

"Your stories don't do you justice" The Dalmatian told him.

"I can only imagine the stories many tell about you" Charlie replied.

"So am i assuming there isn't a Mrs. Barkin I'll audition for the role" She asked him.

Charlie heard her words and in truth felt something from them a feeling a memory of something, of someone. A beautiful rough Collie with brown gold fur and green eyes and a smile of pure innocence and kindness. It was a long time ago but anytime someone brought up his future with a women he thought back to her. Charlie ignored the thoughts and focused on the dog he was with she wasn't being sincere it was a joke.

"No, and as for auditions not for a long time, not opened currently." Charlie told her.

"Alright, I'll settle for the alternative" She replied.

Charlie smiled but then noticed she was getting drowsy her eyes were struggling to stay open that wasn't normal especially not in their current position they should both be filled with energy but Charlie was feeling tired to.

"It's alright, it's just late, I, i can, I can keep go, go ing" She said as she began drift off her head falling forward.

Something was wrong she didn't fall asleep she passed out and not from exhaustion and Charlie was feeling similar. He looked at the whine bottle for a moment, impossible she didn't know and she just bought it from the counter, unless it was requested to be kept on hold for her by someone else. Crap Charlie was set up. Charlie began trying to pull himself up and pushed the door open trying to stumble out only to fall on the ground the whole world was spinning around him, he heard paws touching the ground approaching him.

"Oh dear it seems Charlie just drank too much, you seem exhausted don't you partner?" Carface asked him.

Charlie tried to growl and reach his claws for Carface but his paw fell back down onto the ground the whine was drugged and Charlie couldn't stay awake anymore.

"Don't worry we'll get you home safe and sound" Carface told him.

Charlie felt Killer lifting him up who placed him in the car alongside the Dalmatian, Carface opened the other door and had Killer take her out of the car placing her on the sidewalk.

"No need for anything to happen to her right" Carface stated, it was sincere that Dalmatian had nothing to do with this and did her part she could go home now, killing her wouldn't help his business.

Carface you, you, I'll get, I'll get y ou" Charlie said before blacking out.

Itchy grabbed his tools from the back of the casino when he overheard a few dogs talking they seemed to be bickering about something.

"I don't want to feed it today, you feed it" One of them said.

"No way you go and feed Carface's little monster" The other said.

What were they talking about monster what monster and when did Carface acquire this monster what could that possibly mean and just what did Carface use this so called monster for.

"Well one of us has to do it before the boss gets back you want to end up like Charlie" One of the dogs said.

Charlie! Wait what, what did that mean? What do they mean by end up like Charlie was Carface going to kill him right now was he already doing it!? Itchy began feeling himself starting to panic again Charlie was in danger Itchy had to find him now while he still could! Itchy bolted away from the area and raced outside the casino it was very likely that Charlie was in one of the cars with the Dalmatian. In fact Itchy knew which one Charlie had built specifically for his um conquests. Itchy looked around for it and couldn't see it anywhere, it was gone, oh no was he too late!? Itchy began sniffing the surrounding area trying to find a trace of Charlie's scent or even the scent of Charlie's car, he detected a familiar one it wasn't far from here. Itchy immediately began racing in the direction of the scent he found which led to a nearby cliff at the road, oh no he had to hurry or Charlie wouldn't be alive much longer!

Charlie wasn't all that aware of his surroundings at the moment and couldn't even really see Carface fiddling with the controls he pulled back the stick shift and put it in drive. Charlie was currently sitting at the edge of the cliff the car right beside him his mind was pretty much mush incapable of thinking at the moment. This was probably overkill leaving him in the car would do the trick but smashing him with a car, sending him off a cliff and then crushing him in between the ground and car would definitely get the job done which was good enough for Carface. Carface turned to Killer who seemed rather nervous by what was about to happen, what a wimp couldn't Carface at least be around someone with a spine.

"Okay boss well here we are guess we're going to do this right now right?" Killer asked.

"Shut up" Carface told him he then began pushing the car down a hill towards Charlie, it really was overkill but Carface really wanted to see Charlie dead and this would make up for his humiliation.

"Goodbye Charlie" Carface said before watching the car go down the hill towards Charlie.

Itchy arrived at the Cliffside and could see Charlie below it he wasn't really moving in fact Itchy wasn't certain he was even conscious at the moment. Itchy watched hoping Charlie would move but nothing happened he then saw Carface pushing a car down a hill towards him he had to do something.

"Charlie, Charlie they're gonna kill you, Charlie." Itchy said helplessly it was rather quiet.

There was no time Itchy had to warn Charlie now, he could cry out to him maybe that would get Charlie's attention or maybe it would get Carface's attention who would in turn kill Itchy as well. Itchy considered shouting out to Charlie but in the end he felt his fear return it would alert Carface of his location and he would certainly kill him it probably wouldn't even reach Charlie since he was from the looks of unconscious. Itchy began trying to race to Charlie it was a futile gesture he would never reach him in time, why couldn't he just scream for him why was he always such a coward.

Charlie tried to take in his surroundings but couldn't see anything nor could he actually feel anything either there was a faint sound he heard of something falling but he couldn't determine what it was. He tried to listen to let his ears hone in on the sound but his senses weren't working properly. Charlie tried to force himself to move and he couldn't even do that either he then heard the sound becoming louder. Charlie turned his gaze towards the direction of the sound but his eyes couldn't see his head spun again and Charlie tried to move his paws were tied to the floor to keep him standing. Charlie tried to comprehend what was happening but his mind couldn't. He then felt something smash into him with an unimaginable force. He felt his ribs be crushed and shattered he actually felt the fracture impale his heart. His spine was snapped and his stomach was ruptured his lungs crushed the added force sent him flying he felt the air around him then his whole body broke against something his knees shattered his shoulders were popped out of place and his arms broken he then felt something smash on top of him, though in truth he didn't feel that one since his body was already smashed to pieces and he wasn't breathing long before the car smashed him.

Itchy watched as the car smashed into Charlie and sent him flying of the cliff the car following after him. It was futile no way Charlie survived that no way at all. Itchy stopped running and fell to his knees staring at the cliff where Charlie had once been. Itchy let his head sag and tears fall from his eyes. Charlie was dead his best friend who he had known for years was dead and it was his fault he was too scared to cry out to him maybe that would've saved his life but now it didn't matter there was nothing Itchy could do he lost that chance. Itchy continued crying and slammed his paw into the dirt he then turned away from the cliff and raced back to the casino. It was too late Charlie was dead and he was pretty sure it was only a matter of time before Carface came to kill him as well too and in truth Itchy was pretty sure he deserved it, it would be a proper punishment for his cowardly nature. It was his fault Charlie died because he was a coward.

 _So it seems we have reached the end of this story early on after all our main character just died, the end right, well obviously not I'm not fooling anyone there in fact this is where Charlie's story truly begins. As a lot probably noticed Charlie's death was way more gruesome here than in the movie this is a very deliberate choice on my part and my reasons for it will become more clear later on. Another thing worth noting is Itchy's hesitation this will be critical to just what Itchy's character arc is hope you'll be able to enjoy this new take Itchy as we go on._


	4. Chapter 4

: Chapter 3:

Surprised

Charlie felt like a rocket he was flying across the air and sky though it didn't exactly look like the sky not entirely there seemed to be a swirling energy all around it almost cosmic like. He soared past it and into a tunnel surrounded by the cosmic energy towards what appeared to be a light. He soared through the light and entered a strange area it was bright with a beautiful sunlight shining all around it there were bright and fluffy clouds surrounding the entire areas and massive pillars. What the heck was going on? Charlie couldn't remember what exactly happened he remembered being with a Dalmatian than nothing nothing else really came to mind so what was this, where was he what was going on?

"What the what's going on, where the hell am I?" Charlie asked, he got an answer in a rather unexpected way when a pink whippet with a white pony tail on her head appeared in front of him in truth she was ungodly attractive the kind of dog Charlie would definitely want a private night with the problem she literally came out of nowhere!

"I would have to ask you to refrain from using that term here" She told him in a soft gentle and kind voice.

"What the where'd you come from, who are you, where am I?" Charlie asked her in complete shock understandably considering this super hot whippet just materialized right in front of him.

"Oh my apologies my name is Annabelle and i came from heaven" She answered in a very polite tone.

Heaven as in the place with clouds and goodness that his ex always talked about well talked wasn't the proper word considering she was a devoted Christian still that heaven, if so then he had a lot of apologies to make to his ex and why was someone from heaven being sent to him?

"Heaven, you mean happy angels and sparkling clouds heaven, eternal bliss heaven, are you serious?" Charlie said asking each question separately the last one was said in complete disbelief.

"It's complicated Charles" Annabelle told him with a smile.

"Right so if you came from "heaven" what is this place?" Charlie asked her he empathized heaven and even moved his paws in a quotation like manner when he said it.

He was rather disrespectful no matter Annabelle already expected this Charlie wasn't exactly a saint during his life so it was unlikely that would change in his afterlife still he could be a little more polite and not insult her home or family.

"Please don't do that it's not polite, as for what this place is this is the hall of judgment?" Annabelle answered.

"Judgment!" Charlie said in a blind panic.

"Oh not to worry Charlie you'll go to heaven all dogs go to heaven because they are naturally caring and loyal" Annabelle reassured him.

Charlie had to take a moment to consider what Annabelle said caring and loyal weren't exactly proper terms to describe him by and they certainly didn't fit Carface still why was he going to heaven what happened?

"Right, what do you mean I'll go to heaven what the heck happened?" Charlie asked her.

Annabelle pulled out a massive book and began looking through it she turned the page and saw an image of a young Charlie with his parents on the beach, Charlie didn't seem to be noticing it. Annabelle turned to the next one it was off Charlie lying under the stars with a beautiful rough Collie. Charlie did notice this one he couldn't really ignore her.

"Hey wait a minute that's me and Flo how do you have this are you going to tell me what's going on?" Charlie demanded.

Annabelle continued looking through the book she briefly saw another image this one was of an Irish Setter with gold fur and green eyes and long hair flowing down her back. For a moment Charlie caught a glance but Annabelle closed the book, it wasn't exactly specific as there were a lot of possibilities to ones life.

"I can't seem to find a truly redeemable act in your recent life, please sign here" Annabelle asked him.

"Sign what, are you going to keep ignoring my questions?" Charlie asked annoyed he then pushed Annabelle out of the way grabbing the book and throwing it open expecting to find something instead he just found endless sections too many to read actually, Annabelle took the book and closed it again.

"My apologies Charles, I was just finishing the procedures could you please finish signing to confirm your certified death?" Annabelle asked him.

Wait death, since when he was dead when did that happen!?

"What you mean I'm?" Charlie tried to say.

"Stone cold I'm afraid" Annabelle answered.

Charlie didn't remember dying and that sounded like something he would but nope zero zilch natta. How did he die he must of been murdered, of course it was Carface that treacherous snake murdered him and Charlie wouldn't stand for it.

"Now wait a minute here there's been a mistake you've got the wrong dog, I'm not ready to die!" Charlie shouted.

"Well I'm afraid that's not your call anymore because you're already dead" Annabelle replied.

"No this is a mistake i was double crossed by a snake i just gained my freedom!" Charlie shouted even as a uniform was being placed over him it was white and had wings attached to it.

Charlie tried to pull himself out of it but it was placed back over him and a golden halo appeared over his head. Well that wasn't acceptable, he wasn't going to just sit back and let Carface beat him he didn't lose he just didn't.

Annabelle tried to get the uniform on Charlie who was fighting pretty intently on getting it off. Annabelle tried to hold Charlie in place who continued to struggle frantically Annabelle tried to place the halo over him only for Charlie to toss aside. Annabelle finally rolled her eyes in annoyance and with a snap the halo and uniform appeared around Charlie.

"No way come on I've been cut down in my prime!" Charlie complained as a cloud lifted him into the air it rose higher and higher until Charlie found himself in an area completely surrounded by clocks what the heck did that mean he then saw a blue collar like necklace with a watch attached to it floating towards him.

"This watch is your life and it's stopped" Annabelle told him.

"Well can't you just wind it up" Charlie said in sad confusion.

"And send you back oh no no ones ever allowed to go back." Annabelle answered.

Wait a minute no ones allowed to go back but she never said they were incapable of going back in fact she implied that turning his watch back would have the exact effect he wanted sending him back to Earth now he just needed to get it from her.

"Of course" Charlie said disappointed though with a hint of acceptance couldn't show his hand too soon.

"Heaven is a wonderful place Charlie, a place where no one has to suffer anymore where they can finally be happy, we know who belongs here and how they will come to be here even those yet to be" Annabelle explained.

Well that sounded boring it sounded like she was saying they already knew everything that there were absolutely no surprises here at all which really went against how Charlie lived in general.

"You mean there are no surprises or anything?" Charlie asked her already knowing Annabelle's answer.

Annabelle turned to Charlie and joined him on a cloud, "It's necessary to properly determine the judgment of everyone" She answered.

So she was saying nothing Charlie could do would surprise her that it was already known well Charlie aimed to prove her wrong it was decided he wouldn't go back well he would prove that decision false. Charlie took Annabelle's paw and lifted her up taking in his surroundings. She placed the watch on her tail which Charlie pretended to ignore. Charlie then took her paw and placed his other one around her waist.

"I suppose this place is wonderful would you grant me the honor of dancing with an angel, literally in this case" Charlie asked her.

Annabelle merely smiled and began moving in sync with Charlie they moved from side to side all around the cloud. They continued to dance around it Charlie lowered her near the cloud while holding her waist he then pulled her back up into his arms. Annabelle smiled and continued dancing with him. His own tail began intertwining with hers moving towards the watch only for Annabelle to throw herself into his arms being lifted in the air. Charlie then spun her around him before pulling her back in close.

"You're dancing skills are truly extraordinary, you have experience before?" Charlie asked her.

Annabelle chuckled at that response as Charlie spun her again this time spinning her around the cloud.

"I'm getting dizzy" Annabelle told him.

Charlie kept spinning her while lowering her form the watch fell from her tail which he snagged with his own. Annabelle began giggling it sounded rather nice actually. Annabelle jumped from the cloud and began moving to other ones keeping herself in the air Charlie saw his watch slip from his tail which was floating across the air. He allowed himself to float across the air towards it. Annabelle noticed it and grabbed it though she didn't seem to notice Charlie took it but rather believe it simply fell off her tail.

Charlie floated to Annabelle and began flying slowly around her creating a further feeling of dancing he wanted to reach for the watch and acted like he was going to but instead reached for Annabelle's paw. Flying with her across the sky they soared past other watches Charlie swiped one that looked similar to his. He then hovered next Annabelle taking her paw and slowly dancing in the air causing the watch to float around them after letting her soar and pretending to close his eyes while soaring through the air Charlie grabbed his watch. Placing it behind his back he began turning the nomb on it backwards.

"Tell me Annabelle has this day been a surprise to you?" Charlie asked her.

Annabelle felt something in her gut about Charlie's words something was about to happen, she could hear something turning.

"Charles what are you doing what's that behind your back?" Annabelle asked him.

Charlie then gave her a smug and arrogant smile completely dropping the charming demeanor he had and continued turning the nomb backwards.

"Are you surprised?" Charlie asked her smugly.

"No Charles don't turn that watch!" Annabelle cried out.

"Well guess you don't know everything after all" Charlie said arrogantly as his watch began glow a bright light for a moment then the light turned dark before turning into almost a dark flame. Charlie felt something engulf him and he was sent rocketing out of heaven through the tunnel of cosmic energy and back towards the mortal world hearing a voice calling back to him.

"Charlie you can never come back" Annabelle warned him.

As Charlie's watch unleashed a powerful energy it created a ripple a shockwave that was heard literally everywhere. It was a place of torment a place of eternal suffering and pain a place truly without hope, and no dog had ever been there in a very long time. Deep within a massive lava pit a lone creature resided it was truly powerful and controlled everything surrounding it, it was a monstrous creature a demonic being and it sensed the shockwave. It couldn't be that meant someone went back, someone rejected heaven meaning that now for the first time in ages the soul of a dog could finally be theirs. The creature rose from it's lava pit and rose into the sky sensing the soul that would soon be his. Charlie Barkin.

Charlie's eyes shot open as he felt his breath returning it wasn't long after that an overwhelming amount of pain filled his entire body. Charlie let out a horrible scream of agony as he felt the broken remains of the car on top of him his limbs were twisted and broken his ribs smashed and he was pretty sure his spine was sticking out. Charlie began pushing up on the broken scraps crushing his body lifting them off of him he wasn't certain he would be able to but found it a lot easier to move than he expected. With a great deal of the weight removed from him Charlie managed to pull himself out of the broken wreckage. Charlie could feel his bones snapping from the pressure and let out another scream of horrible agony. Charlie pushed his knees back into place and noticed his other wounds were healing probably a side effect of coming back from the dead. Charlie popped his shoulder back into place and even twisted his neck he reached his paw and pushed his spine back in letting out a scream. He then noticed the rest of his wounds were all healed, he could also properly breath again his resurrection was complete.

Charlie pulled himself up and felt a lot less pain than he did before he turned to the watch in his paw which was still glowing he could hear a faint voice coming from it.

"Charlie, you can never come back, you can never come" Annabelle said forebodingly.

Charlie in annoyance closed the watch he was done listening to her he got what he wanted. Charlie then dug his claws into the rock and began climbing up he never noticed that his claws were considerably sharper it never even occurred to him. He pulled himself up to the top and smiled in satisfaction at his latest victory this one was over death itself. Charlie was alive he actually did it, he conquered death itself, of course Charlie never actually considered just what the ramifications for this would be or just what exactly Annabelle's foreboding message meant for him.


	5. Chapter 5

: Chapter 4:

Carface's golden goose

Itchy was sitting alone in the hotel contemplating what his best course of action would be. Charlie was dead and it was his fault now he had to tell others about it, like Flo. Itchy wasn't certain how he would handle telling her it had been a while since he even contacted her even longer since she spoke to Charlie. Still she deserved to know right? Itchy wasn't certain he witnessed a murder maybe he should be focusing on leaving escaping with his own life before Carface decided to kill him too.

Itchy was currently holding a phone getting ready to punch in the numbers; he hesitated for a moment before thinking about how he stood there and did nothing. He failed to save Charlie he could at least take responsibility and tell others of his departure even if it ran the risk of getting him killed. Itchy pressed the numbers and let the phone ring. He listened as the phone rang waiting for Flo to answer it even as he did so he found himself looking around for any sign of Carface or his gang; they were likely coming it was probably best for him to flee especially since they could possibly discover this call, he was risking his life.

"Hello my apologies for the wait who may i ask is calling me" Flo's voice came from the other end as always with her it was soft and compassion without a hint of annoyance though she did sound tired.

Itchy hesitated not being certain if he should speak.

"Hello, is anyone there if you're speaking I can't hear you" Flo said.

Itchy held the phone silently.

"Hello, is everything alright?" Flo asked.

Itchy hung up the phone feeling disgust for himself yet again but it made sense Carface could discover that call and as of now he didn't know Itchy knew of his crime yet; it was best for Itchy to take this time to leave he could tell Flo later. Itchy began grabbing his personal belongings and throwing them in a case he gathered a bunch of food placing it in a box which he sealed. Itchy grabbed his stuff while staring at a picture of Charlie and him.

"Sorry, i couldn't help you and I'm too scared to honor you." Itchy said saddened.

Itchy moved towards the exit and pulled it open only for a paw to grab him by the shoulders near his neck.

"No wait you don't have to worry about me I won't tell anyone I promise!" Itchy pleaded.

"Get off me please don't hurt me!" Itchy begged however he noticed the paws were shaking him but not trying to hurt him a voice then spoke to him, wait a minute that was impossible.

"Itchy calm down it's me Charlie" Charlie told him.

Itchy looked up and saw that it was indeed Charlie he was here but how was that possible Itchy saw him die was he a ghost or something.

"Charlie is it really you you're actually back, back from, the dead aaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Itchy said at first happy before slowing down and considering the enormity of what this was, he then concluded screaming in terror was the proper response.

"Itchy stop it" Charlie whispered, it didn't do a whole lot of good as Itchy continued to scream in blind panic; Charlie decided to go for a effective solution, he grabbed Itchy's mouth holding it shut.

"Now I'm going to let you go and when I do you will react calmly, alright?" Charlie asked him, Itchy nodded yes.

Charlie let him go only for Itchy to resume screaming, Charlie covered his mouth.

"It's me Itchy I'm alright you got nothing to worry about now stop screaming before I tape your snout shut." Charlie demanded in an annoyed whisper Itchy began to calm down.

Itchy was having trouble grasping what he was seeing right in front of him Charlie was alive was he a zombie or something no not likely a ghost no he could touch him, maybe he just didn't die but was that possible, either way maybe Charlie had some answers.

"Charlie how are you alive I saw you get hit by that car watched it send you off that cliff?" Itchy asked him.

"I played my cards right, it was Carface that backstabbing snake failed to kill me by sending me to the pond so decided a more direct solution was in order, he botched it and I'll make certain he regrets that" Charlie said his voice wasn't loud but instead was very low not quite a growl but very dark and menacing.

"You mean revenge are you crazy Charlie you're alive you can disappear start a new life maybe move to San Francisco or La" Itchy suggested.

"I don't care for LA, nor do I care for running and losing" Charlie said with a hint of anger.

"You're alive Charlie you can do whatever you want" Itchy tried to reason.

"I know what I want I'm going to take what Carface values most; run his business into ground leave him broken and begging for mercy then I'll crush his skull." Charlie promised it sounded rather disturbing Charlie didn't resort to murder very often.

Itchy felt a chill go up his spine the way Charlie said that last part was just bone chilling Charlie could be ruthless but that was something else, what Carface did enraged Charlie and he wanted blood.

"That's insane you'll never win Carface has a literal monster Charlie" Itchy stated.

"Monster what do you mean?" Charlie asked.

"I don't know Charlie but I overheard his guards talking about feeding it it's near the basement levels" Itchy answered.

"Really, well I think that could be useful Itchy you're not claustrophobic right?" Charlie asked.

Itchy did not like that look in his eye whenever Charlie gave that look it meant they were about to do something crazy that would likely get them killed and even worse whatever insane idea Charlie came up with Itchy was always dragged along for the ride.

Charlie and Itchy were moving through the ventilation shafts towards the basement it was rather crammed and uncomfortable and there were a lot of spiders and other creepy crawlies and all of them seemed interested in Itchy, really come on he already had flees did he need more creepy crawling guest. Itchy swatted the bugs away from him while trying to shoo others away it didn't really seem to be working, typical.

"Hey get out of here I already have unwanted guest you're not welcomed" Itchy told a spider, it seemed to take offense to his statement as it began charging at him with its fangs ready.

"Hey back off it wasn't an insult" Itchy said while noticing other bugs seemed angry as well they seemed way more aggressive than bugs normally were.

"Charlie protect me they seem really mad" Itchy whispered in fear.

Charlie rolled his eyes and turned to the bugs crushing multiple beneath his paw one spider managed to bite his paw only for Charlie to swat it away he then grabbed Itchy and pulled him forward towards the basement.

"There save and sound now lets get moving" Charlie said annoyed before moving on as he did so the spider that bit him fell over on the ground and turned to ash.

Charlie and Itchy arrived just above the basement and saw what appeared to be a pile of blankets all on top of each other and a rather large form beneath them. Charlie stared at it intrigued watching as the figure moved. Charlie heard the door open and saw a bunch of dogs coming in Carface was with them.

"Hey girl it's time for you get up" Carface said, girl why would Carface have a girl how did this connect to a monster?

The covers moved and shuffled around a form large but also much smaller than Charlie expected emerged from it stretching itself out then the covers fell away revealing a little girl. She was a young and to be honest adorable Caucasian girl with black hair and blue eyes, she was wearing a white shirt with black overalls and a red dress her shoes were black. A little girl why would Carface have a little girl that wasn't at all like him, Charlie was truly intrigued.

The little girl made her way towards Carface who had his dogs place a tray of food down it was a sandwich along with some vegetables Carface also placed a cage with a mouse down on it. The little girl sat down beside the cage waiting for Carface to sit as well she then finally spoke to him.

"Mr. Carface do you think I could go outside today" She asked her voice was soft, innocent and had a bit of a squeak to it.

Carface blew out a puff of smoke away from the girl, "Sure thing little girl but first you need to talk to the mouse" Carface replied.

The Little girl wasn't all that surprised to hear that it was really the only thing Carface talked to her about. She looked into the cage and gazed at the mouse.

"Oh hello there you sound a little tired would you like a snack?" She asked the mouse while presenting a piece of cheese from her sandwich which it ate up before squeaking something to her.

"Oh don't worry I'm fine, you need another is something special going on tonight?" The Little girl asked.

She understood that mouse what an intriguing turn of events what did Carface use her for why talk to the mouse, Charlie pondered the answer while continuing to watch very closely, Itchy seemed intrigued as well though he didn't want to be here right now?

"Oh really, he's going to ask her tonight so are the others helping" The Little girl asked the mouse squeaked its answer.

"What does that mean?" Carface asked annoyed.

"Apparently number 5 is planning something very special for someone tonight the others are letting him win the price for her" The Little girl answered.

"Killer place all bets on number 5, good work girl you're a real golden goose" Carface said before turning away from her and going back up the stairs.

"Mr. Carface didn't you say I could go outside today?" The Little girl called out the only answer she got was the sound of a door closing leaving her alone.

Oh Carface poor poor business management, that poor little girl all she wanted was to go outside couldn't give her that well such "mistreatment" should not be tolerated. Charlie grinned in satisfaction that girl was a gold mine she could predict the outcome of all the races Charlie could make a fortune using that gift. Perfect what better way to stick it to Carface than using his golden goose against him. Charlie turned to Itchy with a smug smile oh no what was Charlie about to do. Charlie opened the vent quietly and lowered himself into the room he then pulled Itchy down as well.

"Boss what are you doing?" Itchy whispered.

"That poor little girl is being held captive against her will someone has to do something" Charlie stated.

"Charlie this is insane you take that girl Carface will hunt us to the ends of the Earth" Itchy replied.

"But it's not right Itchy she's been kidnapped she needs a savior" Charlie said sounding truly sympathetic to her plight, Itchy knew it was a lie.

"Charlie wait" Itchy tried to say as Charlie moved towards the girl thinking of the limitless potential she held.

The Little girl was sitting alone in her dark room saddened Mr. Carface lied to her again he never let her go outside or do anything really she didn't understand why nor did she understand why he cared so much about what these animals told her. The Little girl began eating her sandwich when she saw a dog approaching her he seemed very cautious as if he was concerned on what to say to her. She felt afraid for a moment backing away slowly from the dog.

"I'm sorry did I scare you I didn't mean to I was just surprised to find you at all" Charlie told her softly his voice was gentle and caring with a hint of regret.

"What are you doing here, where'd you come from?" The Little Girl asked him.

Charlie considered his next words he studied her she seemed innocent and believed in pure kindness as she fed the mouse her food just so he could do whatever he needed to, still she didn't know him he needed a story that would establish a sense of familiarity.

"Oh my apologies I used to work here this place has fond memories to me it had been shut off for a while I just wanted to see this place again I never expected to find what i found" Charlie answered his tone was compassionate and truly sounded like he valued this basement.

"Oh did I take this room from you was it yours?" The Little girl asked.

Charlie smiled gently and pushed her tray towards her.

"You didn't do anything wrong but I am appalled at seeing Carface keeping you locked up here like this." Charlie told her.

"It's not that bad" The Little girl replied.

"It is he broke his promise to you how long have you been here?" Charlie asked her.

The Little girl wasn't certain she should answer the dog's question but he seemed so concerned she had never seen this expression from anyone before no one had ever been this nice to her before.

"A few months I think" She answered.

"And you've never left this place?" Charlie asked her sounding truly saddened by her statement, he noticed what appeared to be a necklace with a cross on it, and she was holding it even now, perfect.

"I understand now I didn't find you by mistake heaven guided me here to help you" Charlie told her.

Itchy wanted to vomit when Charlie said that what a load of BS sure heaven guided them to her and of course that little girl would just blindly believe it just like Flo and her family did, Flo would actually probably say what Charlie said was true, "there are no accidents" that's what she said yeah Itchy didn't believe that a complete accident was about to make this girl's life a lot worse.

"Really I heard that when I was given this, I was told it was by my mother though I don't remember it" The Little girl said while clenching her necklace

"Where is your mother?" Charlie asked her concerned.

"I don't know I'm an orphan" She answered.

Charlie turned to Itchy with a big smile.

"No parents at all Itchy fate likes us today" Charlie said quietly.

"Charlie think about this actually think about this before you do it" Itchy told him.

"Noted and ignored" Charlie replied.

"You live here alone with no parents what's your name little girl?" Charlie asked her.

The Little girl felt a true sense of comfort coming from this dog he was so friendly and kind she liked being in his company she hoped he wasn't leaving, she wanted to stay with him he treated her so much better than anyone else ever did, she felt completely safe telling him her name.

"Anna Marie my name is Anna Marie" Anna Marie told him.

"Anna Marie my name is Charlie, Charlie Barkin" Charlie replied.

"You deserve better than being stuck here I can't stand the idea that anyone would leave you alone down here, I can take you away from this place and let you find a proper home and family." Charlie told her.

"Well I'm not sure" Anna Marie said nervously.

Charlie walked under her and scooped her off the ground on his back and began running around the area she smiled happily as they ran around. Charlie began jumping back towards the vent. Anna Marie wasn't even concerned anymore she was actually enjoying herself actually having fun. Charlie entered the vent while Anna Marie looked at it.

"Want take a walk outside today" Charlie asked her.

That was it she wanted to go outside today and now she could she didn't want to stay in this dark place anymore. Anna Marie stepped into the vent following Charlie. Itchy made his way to the vent as well, he really didn't like where this was going; Charlie had no idea how dangerous this was.

"He's going to get us both killed" Itchy said to himself before jumping into the vent after them.

Charlie was currently resting against a nice and comfortable chair with Anna Marie beside him, Itchy was currently lying down on the opposite side. Charlie was currently telling Anna Marie a story though in truth he was pretty much making it up as he went along lucky for him the girl was pretty dumb and didn't notice that the story was a jumbled up mess.

"So Robin told Little John that this can go on no longer we cannot leave these people with nothing. We will reclaim what the sheriff took and return it to them, because that is the right thing to do." Charlie told her while reading from a book the actual book was War and Peace but he didn't think that would appeal to her then again Robin Hood wasn't exactly a happy story Charlie left out quite a few people being hanged.

Itchy was trying not to laugh at that statement Charlie talking about doing the right thing he wondered if Charlie could see the paradox to all this? The story on the other hand made no sense Robin Hood earned his keep he worked for it why give all of it away.

"Wait a minute are you saying this Robin Hood gave all the money without taking his keep, what kind of story is this?" Itchy asked.

"I like this story I like Robin Hood" Anna Marie said.

"Yeah Itchy he doesn't need his share he has everything he wants in his beautiful maiden who loves him for the selfless hero he is" Charlie stated.

"Was his lady very pretty?" Anna Marie asked.

"Impossibly so, with long golden hair the greenest of eyes like the ocean a smile of pure compassion acceptance and care" Charlie said recalling whatever memory would best fit that description to make it sound real, not that it mattered.

"That was his true reward and all he needed, nothing else mattered." Charlie told her.

Itchy ignored the end of the story he didn't agree with it you keep what you earn you do something for others they do something for you, give and take on both sides that's how the world worked.

"Yeah right, he's out fifty percent and he's risking his life for people he don't know for no reason, and they don't give him anything doesn't sound like a good deal to me." Itchy said annoyed.

Charlie ignored Itchy and placed the book aside before turning to Anna Marie.

"Alright time for you to go to bed now it's getting late" Charlie told her.

"I want to look at the stars" Anna Marie replied.

"Alright, alright your bed gives you a good view of them just try to keep quiet it's late and we're kind of tired." Charlie told her kindly.

Charlie opened up a curtain and helped Anna Marie to her bed he then tucked her in gently recalling how his parents used to do it despite not really liking to think about them.

"Good night squeaker" Charlie said with a playful smile before closing the curtain.

Charlie then exited the car Itchy following him they stopped a few yards from the car where Anna Marie couldn't hear them anymore though they could still see the large cab that was Charlie's home.

"I don't like this boss that girl is a ticking time bomb waiting to go off you know Carface is going to come looking for her" Itchy stated.

"He won't come here he thinks I'm dead remember" Charlie said smugly.

"You should be dead, have you not considered just how you survived?" Itchy asked him.

"I didn't not at first but you see this watch of mine it's my life Itch literally and I just turned it back" Charlie stated with an arrogant smirk.

Charlie did what he died and then forced himself to come back was he seriously not considering that maybe just maybe that has consequences very massive consequences, who knows what happens when you force yourself back from the dead?

"Are you insane you forced yourself to come back Charlie whatever is going on you should probably talk to Flo about it" Itchy suggested.

"Flo Itchy I haven't talked to her in years there's no reason to everything is fine I'm back I'm perfectly fine what need have I to talk to Flo she'll just preach to me" Charlie replied.

"I don't know at least you could have the girl stay there at the church at least Flo knows what she's doing" Itchy said.

"I got this Itch I got that girl eating out of my paw tomorrow we take her to a horse race and then we make a fortune till then you start making plans for where I'll build my casino you like designing stuff right?" Charlie replied he didn't even give Itchy a chance to reply before running off.

Itchy watched as Charlie ran off there was something wrong here he didn't exactly know what but he knew there was it was pretty obvious. Charlie actually died and came back from the dead that was very serious and in truth it was something Itchy couldn't grasp or understand. Unfortunately only Flo might have some kind of explanation and Itchy had a feeling he desperately needed to find out what that explanation was. He didn't like the idea of telling Flo this least of all doing it behind Charlie's back but he had to Charlie wasn't taking any of this scenario serious at all and Itchy had a feeling that was very dangerous.

Charlie returned to his home climbing in when he heard the sound of Anna Marie talking to herself.

"I would like to thank you for Charlie and this place and giving me my friends, thank you amen" Anna Marie said Charlie recognized it Flo would say stuff like that all the time.

"Give him my thanks as well squeaker" Charlie told her his voice once again kind and gentle.

"Charlie I wanted to thank you for being there for me" Anna Marie told him.

"No problem kid" Charlie replied.

"Do you think one day i will have a family?" Anna Marie asked him sounding rather sad.

"I know you will in fact I'm going to find you a family squeaker no matter how long it takes" Charlie told her and obviously it would take a very very long time but he doubted she would notice.

"Really you actually will Charlie?" Anna Marie replied excited.

"Of course i will kid, you have my word" Charlie told her.

It didn't really mean a whole lot Charlie's word wasn't worth much and it wasn't very truthful all that often unless he was making a business deal.

"Charlie could you give me a goodnight kiss?" Anna Marie asked.

Gee was he this needy when he was a kid he told her he would find her a family what more did she really need from him, fine if she wanted this fine he would do it would be better to keep up appearances.

Charlie opened the curtain and gently licked Anna Marie she then gently kissed his nose which caused to Charlie to pull away rubbing his nose in disgust. Charlie closed the curtain and then allowed himself to drift to sleep tomorrow would be the big day where he would put his new gold mine to the test he was pretty confident in how everything would turn out. Charlie smirked to himself and allowed his eyes to close he then drifted to sleep while clenching his watch. As Charlie slept an intense heat swirled around him it originated from his watch and a dark flame seemed to be surrounding Charlie within the flame there was a dark demonic laughter that surrounded him and for just a moment Charlie could hear it in his dreams.


	6. Chapter 6

: Chapter 5:

The most unexpected surprise

Charlie moved through the streets of New Orleans with Anna Marie Itchy was behind them he didn't seem as eager as the two of them were for reasons beyond Charlie's understanding this would be a big day for them. Today Anna Marie was going to put her gifts to use and Charlie was going to use them properly in a way that would keep the girl under his thumb; it was a thought that brought a smile to Charlie's face the first phase of his revenge plan was officially in order.

"So where are we going Charlie?" Anna Marie asked excited clearly she wasn't used to actually exploring the city.

"I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise" Charlie replied with a charming smile.

"Oh come on i want to know, please." Anna Marie asked.

"Alright, you ever been to a horse stable?" Charlie asked her.

"Horseys!" Anna Marie said even more excited she then let out a happy giggle.

She liked his idea good that made it all the more easy for Charlie to make her do what he wanted her to do which he was beginning to realize would be way easier than he ever imagined, fine by him. Charlie walked under Anna Marie again letting her ride on him while moving towards the horse races. Itchy listened to the races going on the whole crowd seemed to be going nuts he wondered how many people just lost a couple hundred or more. Itchy watched as Charlie moved around with Anna Marie on his back; he still didn't like this not one bit and was still very concerned with where this could possibly get them.

Charlie led Anna Marie into the horse stable she immediately began petting them sometimes even snuggling them which they didn't seem to mind all that much. For the time being Charlie just let Anna Marie have her fun he could get the information he wanted in time; if this were to work he couldn't push too hard or Anna Marie would become annoyed maybe even leave.

"Wow really you're seriously planning this all for him, he's lucky to have such good friends" Anna Marie said to one of them it then said another thing though what was unknown.

"Oh how long have you known each other?" Anna Marie asked the horse answered her.

"That's a long time I recently met a new friend too, Charlie you want to introduce yourself?" Anna Marie called out cheerfully.

Charlie decided saying no would be counter productive so might as well introduce himself to a horse.

"Hey there this is Anna Marie and I'm Charlie Barkin big fan of yours actually" Charlie said while extending his paw the horse ignored it before turning back to Anna Marie and saying something.

"I don't think those horses like you very much boss" Itchy said.

"Really I never imagined" Charlie replied rather sarcastically.

If we're going to do this we need to do it now Charlie we need to place our bet." Itchy told him he still didn't like the idea but hey they were here might as well reap their reward.

Itchy was right he let Anna Marie have her fun time now she needed to do what he brought her to do still Charlie needed to play this very carefully.

"Hey squeaker I'm going to need you to ask them about the race now" Charlie told her.

"That's all Mr. Carface ever asked me" Anna Marie said disappointed.

"You want to eat, we don't have anything kid that money is how we eat today and probably how we eat for most of the week" Charlie stated.

"Oh I didn't know that alright he already told me it's Joey's birthday today so he's going to win." Anna Marie said.

Really well that went very well all that remained was for Charlie to go place his bet. He gestured to Itchy who immediately didn't like the look Charlie had right now, it all but screamed "guess what we're going to do" and in truth Itchy really didn't want to know the answer of course that meant he would know it very soon.

"You want to be on the top area or bottom?" Charlie asked bluntly.

"Could've you worded that a little better?" Itchy asked him.

"Sure do you get on top of me or do I get on top of you?" Charlie replied his tone suggested it deliberately sounded worse.

"That's not better seriously what comes to your mind when you think of that, come on Charlie word it a little better." Itchy requested.

"Grab a coat and get on my shoulders" Charlie commanded.

"There was that so hard?" Itchy asked him.

Anna Marie listened as Charlie and Itchy bickered with each other it was kind of funny though she didn't understand what Mr. Itchy meant when he said word that better, what was so bad about it Anna Marie pictured them standing on each other's shoulders what did Itchy picture?

"Um Mr. Itchy what do you mean by what comes to mind?" Anna Marie asked.

Yeah no way Itchy was answering that there was no comfortable way to answer it still what was a proper reply to this one that could answer her question yet not answer it, before Itchy could think of one Charlie interrupted them.

"Alright that's enough questions Itchy let's go place our bet" Charlie said placing himself between Itchy and Anna Marie; Itchy agreed and went off with Charlie they gestured Anna Marie to follow them.

A few moments later Charlie had Anna Marie standing on his shoulder lumbering around who was holding up Itchy all three were concealed by a trench coat though anyone who said it didn't look a little funny were most definitely lying. They approached the stand and placed down a ticket.

"Place my bet for Joey" Itchy said his voice appearing to come out of Anna Marie's mouth which was concealed by a mustache.

The person didn't argue he just put their ticket down and placed their bet it was their money if they wanted to waste it that was fine by him.

Charlie, itchy and Anna Marie were all sitting in the stands watching as the horses raced around the track. Joey was giving it his all but it wasn't enough he was falling behind many of the others however that all changed when the horses gas tanks began to run dry. The other horses began to fall behind Joey who managed to cross the finishing line causing Charlie, Itchy and Anna Marie to all burst out cheering they did it.

Charlie was walking through the streets counting the money he won which Itchy was staring at with satisfaction he was also carrying a stack of money himself slowly counting it, maybe this could benefit them after all. Anna Marie skipped across the streets taking in the sights all around her she clearly took a great deal of enjoyment in it. Many adults stopped and looked at Anna Marie who would give them a friendly and graceful bow introducing herself, some adults seemed to take concern but she quickly assured them she wasn't alone. Charlie then came under her and let her ride on his back all across the park which he started to make a bit of show out of which caught many adults attention. A few hours later Anna Marie was playfully climbing a tree laughing as she did so. Itchy was scratching himself annoyed by the flees but beyond that he seemed pretty content even satisfied with the day. It had a great day for Charlie that was for sure it was time for them to get home now and celebrate their day however there was one more thing that would happen before that.

"I thought I saw you earlier but I had to make certain my eyes weren't deceiving me" A soft gentle and compassionate female voice said, no way it couldn't be what was she doing here?

Charlie turned around and was completely shocked to see a very beautiful Rough Collie with gold brownish fur a big and fluffy tail and emerald green eyes standing in front of him. Of all the places here, Flo.

"Flo what are you doing here?" Charlie said in shock though there was also a hint of annoyance that he couldn't hide.

"I don't gamble but that doesn't mean I don't pick up other things even more so my pups enjoy watching the races and there's nothing wrong with just enjoying them" Flo answered.

"Letting them off their leash I see" Charlie told her.

"Still have your sense of wit I see" Flo replied.

"Where are they right now?" Charlie asked her.

"Waiting for me if you look you can see them, so when did you get a child of your own Charlie?" Flo asked him.

Charlie wasn't surprised that she would ask him that it was very expected though the bigger question was how did he respond to it Charlie came up with a pretty good one.

"Recently I rescued her from someone who was mistreating her because that's the kind of compassionate and noble dog I am" Charlie said while making a rather heroic pose.

"I am happy to hear you were able to recover from your accident so quickly" Flo stated.

"Accident what are you talking about?" Charlie said in confusion.

Itchy had to admit he was a little annoyed that Flo just told Charlie that she knew of his um accident yeah he contacted her out of concern but there was no reason for her to state that, sure she didn't ever lie but she could've kept quiet at least. Well might as well confess and get it over with.

"Uh yeah that was me I called her recently I was concerned about what happened sorry about that." Itchy stated.

"After all these years you're actually concerned unexpected" Charlie said.

"I'll always be concerned about you Charlie" Flo told him.

"She's a sweet girl take care of her" Flo said softly before turning back towards her pups.

Charlie was still having trouble grasping what just happened of all places Flo was here at this exact moment, what a completely crazy coincidence. Charlie turned angrily towards Itchy.

"I was concerned okay is that really a bad thing?" Itchy tried to reason.

"Forget about it we're going back home, Hey Anna Marie we're heading home now" Charlie said.

Anna Marie came down from the tree and raced up to Charlie who let her on his back again they then began racing through the area making their way back towards Charlie's home though he wasn't thinking of that right now his mind was racing at the moment, Flo here now, it was shocking and she came to see him when she noticed him after everything and what she said about always caring. Charlie couldn't stop thinking of her even though he didn't really want to, she had that effect on him she always did.

Years ago, Charlie was currently looking over a bunch of different flowers considering which one would work best for this little occasion tonight. He eyed each one trying to remember which were her favorite though that was difficult since Flo didn't look at things that way, it made anniversaries very difficult since Charlie had no idea what to get her. Charlie then got a different idea instead of choosing what she would like he would just choose what best fit the church.

"Um I'll take those" Charlie said gesturing to a bunch of white flowers it was a pure color Charlie was pretty sure Flo would appreciate that.

He took his purchase and began moving towards the Church he stopped for a moment and stared at himself through the reflection of a window as usual he looked ungodly sexy, was there any other look for him. Charlie arrived at the Church which Flo was cleaning currently she spent most of her time here and way too much of it working; time for Charlie to bring back the fun. Charlie rushed into the Church and found himself sliding across the floor which was still wet. He tried to control himself flailing his arms around but it didn't do a whole lot of good.

"Whoa, whoa, whoaaaaa!" Charlie cried out as he was sent crashing to the floor.

Flo was currently dusting a bench and didn't seem to pay a whole lot of heed to Charlie's fall her response would all but confirm it.

"Floors still wet, careful slippery" Flo said her tone had a bit of wit in it.

"Yeah warn me earlier next time" Charlie told her.

"Signs are there for a reason" Flo replied.

"I would expect more compassion from you Flo" Charlie told her.

Flo gave Charlie a smile and turned towards him brushing her paw near his cheek before holding out another brush to him.

"I cleaned those benches you touched" Flo told him.

"Really I slip and you make me clean?" Charlie said dumbfounded.

"You decided to come in the spring whose choice was that?" Flo asked him.

"Mine last time I decide to surprise you with flowers" Charlie said though his voice was still jokey he didn't want to help clean up a church but if it meant spending a day with Flo he would do it. Charlie showed her the pure white flowers.

Flo looked at the flowers and gave Charlie a smile she walked up to him and kissed him gently on the lips. She then took them and placed them in a vase which she placed on the side.

"Thank you Charlie you're truly sweet" Flo told him.

"Does that exempt me from working?" Charlie asked her.

"Not on your life" Flo told him with a playful smirk.

"Come on I came here to bring you a little fun" Charlie stated.

"Well make our jobs fun" Flo retorted still smirking.

Alright, Charlie could do that he looked at his brush and turned to the Flo a truly playful smile on his face one that screamed I am up to no good.

"I've got an idea" Charlie said he then moved towards Flo waving his brush in front of her moving it menacingly towards her fur.

"Oh no Charlie don't you do what I think you are about to do, don't you dare do it Charlie" Flo warned him.

Charlie brushed his brush across her fur rubbing dust into it, Flo gave a Charlie a glare that turned into a playful smile she picked up a small bucket and dumped it on Charlie soaking him.

"Still want to play this game?" Flo asked him.

"You bet" Charlie said jumping at her his soaked fur rubbing against hers.

Charlie took Flo down rubbing his wet fur on her while rolling her across the puddle on the floor it ironically mopping it up. Flo grabbed Charlie and began wrestling with him the two of them rolled across the ground laughing happily before rolling to a stop, they gazed at each other.

"You really do show me a different side of life, Charlie" Flo told him before resting herself on top of him.

"Well all work and no play makes for a dull time, it's my public duty." Charlie told her.

"Hm I like that one right there" Flo told him.

She then rested herself on Charlie her soft fur sinking into his it was so gentle so soft it felt so good on his own and he felt her head resting on his chest he let his arm wrap around her holding her closely. Charlie closed his eyes and let a beautiful scent surround him it smelled like the most beautiful of flowers and roses and something else that Charlie couldn't define, then again there was a lot about her he couldn't put into words, she was just Flo and everything about her took his breath away.

Present day, Charlie was sitting alone in his home Anna Marie had gone to sleep and Itchy well Charlie wasn't exactly certain about him his mind wasn't all that focused right now it hadn't been ever since he saw her again now here he was sitting alone staring at an old photo there they were sitting together in a Church they were very young mid teens. They were standing in the middle of the church Charlie's fur was groomed as was Flo he also had a bow tie on his neck while Flo had a white veil on her head. It wasn't real in fact the whole thing was a game the two of them pretending they were a family it started with their wedding then their child and so on. They didn't say any vows not really they kind of made them up on the spot which resulted in fairly hysterical fake vows. Then she kissed him and in that moment Charlie was gone, swept away to a different place, no! No Charlie couldn't think of this right now.

Charlie placed the photo down trying to bury the thoughts of his past. He saw Itchy outside who was looking over a bunch of plans they put together they were the blueprints for Charlie's next casino he already knew the place and had most of the materials, it wouldn't take too long. Charlie rested himself down but still found himself thinking about Flo this time what she believed. Apparently it was partially true he wondered what would happen if he told her this would she be surprised he wasn't certain. Either way heaven was real and Charlie had little doubt Flo would definitely be going there. Thinking of heaven couldn't stop Charlie from thinking of his own fate. He remembered Annabelle's words they were pretty clear but where did that leave him exactly? Charlie placed his head down when he heard a sound it was a ticking of sorts. Charlie picked himself up and looked outside Itchy apparently left to get supplies he was alone, he then heard it again.

"Hello, whose there show yourself right now!" Charlie demanded with but a hint of fear, was it Carface did he know he was alive?

Charlie moved around the junkyard the sound of the ticking growing. Charlie heard another sound someone breathing or maybe it was him he couldn't really tell, the ticking was growing louder too was it his watch. Charlie looked at his watch it wasn't what was making that sound. Charlie turned and saw Itchy working on something and slowly approached him maybe Itchy was right maybe something happened when he came back he could at least check if Itchy heard what he was. As Charlie approached Itchy he heard a voice come from his watch.

"Charlie, you can never come back, you can never come back" Annabelle told him.

Charlie closed the watch and approached Itchy.

"Itch can you hear some kind of ticking of sorts?" Charlie asked him.

"Not really, you do have a watch maybe it's just louder to you" Itchy told him.

"Maybe, maybe I'm just being paranoid" Charlie said trying to ignore that bad feeling in his gut.

"Considering your current predicament boss, I really don't think so" Itchy replied.

Itchy then grabbed Charlie around the neck lifting him off the ground his arm changed turning into a massive monstrous arm with long claws. Itchy's face twisted and contorted and his whole body exploded into a massive flame within the flame were the most terrifying eyes Charlie could ever imagine, they were orange and looked like they were orbs of lava rather than eyes. Charlie began to back away from it and began racing across the junkyard the same monstrous arm and hand reached out of the flame grabbing Charlie.

"Itchy, Anna Marie, Flo help me, help me!" Charlie screamed desperately as the monster pulled him into the flame which burned through his flesh causing him to scream in agony.

The arm then dragged Charlie through the flame towards a dark pit which Charlie could faintly see fire emitting from. Charlie tried to fight his way out the monsters grip as it pulled him towards the void it did him no good. Charlie found himself dragged through the void and dropped into a pit. Charlie plunged deep into darkness all the while a terrible feeling surrounded him he could hear horrible and agonized screams all around him as he fell into a fiery inferno. Charlie plunged into a boat which pulled itself from a river of molten lava Charlie landed in it hard he actually felt one of his paws break. He forced himself up and pushed the bone back in. The entire area smelled of blood and burned flesh. There were sharp jagged rocks everywhere and fiery infernos surrounding the entire area the lava burned everything around him. Charlie turned and saw the head of the ferry a skeleton of a dog who roared at him causing to him to back away in fear.

He turned away and noticed a massive flame rising from the pool of red lava. It moved in a way that almost had a life of it's own it then began taking on a form. A monstrous dog emerged from the flame, it was a creature beyond Charlie's worst nightmares it was also the same creature that dragged him here. It was large almost dragon like and had bat like wings it's arms were large and monstrous with claws half a foot long. Its head had massive horns protruding from it its snout was long and seemed to emit fire which dripped from its lips. Its eyes were like molten pools of fire. Charlie stared at it horrified as it let out a monstrous roar. Charlie tried to back away but it caught sight of him and reached its horrific hand out for him.

"Welcome Charlie" The Hellhound told him.

The Hellhound then reached its hand towards Charlie its claws literally stretching towards him in a completely inhuman manner they sliced across his back stabbing into his shoulder. The Hellhound then forcibly lifted Charlie from the boat dangling him until the flesh broke from the strain sending him back into the boat.

"You said you liked surprises well I can assure you you will get more than you imagined here" The Hellhound told him cruelly.

It then unleashed a flame of fire at Charlie but it missed him instead striking the boat an instant small black demonic imps emerged from it jumping around. Charlie tried to flee from them only for more to appear in the opposite direction. The imps climbed up on Charlie and bit into his flesh one bit into his nose another into his ear, a third his cheek others tore into his forehead or chin. Charlie let out a pained cry as the imps tore apart his skin one of them actually ripped open his cheek while another tore off part of his ear, his nose ripped asunder. Charlie tried to fight them off but they kept piling on him before long they were consuming his entire body, ripping off chunks of his paws, tearing open his gut biting into his spine.

"Aaaaaahhhhhh!" Charlie screamed in agony as he was slowly and painfully eaten alive.

"Stop please, no more, pleaasssse!" Charlie begged.

"Are you surprised Charlie?" The Hellhound taunted.

It then grabbed Charlie's boat and crushed part of it causing it to start to sink into the lava. Charlie saw the lava flooding into the boat and tried to race away from it desperately trying to climb to the top even as the imps continued to slowly devour him. Charlie felt the lava reach him it burned more than he could ever imagine he watched as it burned his leg clean to the bone but even more disturbingly the lava was thick and sticky it wasn't lava, it was boiling blood. Charlie desperately struggled as the boiling blood filled the boat slowly melting through his body even as the imps continued ripping his face apart. Charlie let out a pained whimper tears falling from his eyes.

"You can never go back" The Hellhound told him.

Charlie watched as his boat began slowly falling towards the hellhound who lowered itself into the boiling blood and opened its mouth moving towards the boat. Charlie watched as his boat fell towards the opened maw of the Hellhound. Charlie stared at it seeing its hellish eyes and long tongue he let out a horrified scream as The Hellhound swallowed the boat whole and him along with it, his scream continuing even as he plunged down its throat into its digestive tract. Charlie let out a final scream as the boiling blood fell all over his body and the acid of the creature's stomach swallowed him whole.

Charlie tossed and turned in his bed thrashing around even as Itchy and Anna Marie both tried to wake him.

"Charlie calm down you're alright Charlie everything is fine!" Itchy shouted.

"Charlie wake up, wake up!" Anna Marie pleaded.

"No, please no, stop I don't want this, let me back please let me back!" Charlie screamed.

Itchy grabbed Charlie and pushed him out of the car causing him to hit the floor the impact managed to woke him. Charlie pulled himself up and took in his surroundings it was his home, that was just a nightmare, that's all it was. Charlie ran his paw along his face making certain it was still intact, he then touched other parts of his body. He was breathing heavy but allowed himself to calm.

"Charlie are you alright?" Itchy asked him.

"Just a bad nightmare a really bad nightmare" Charlie replied.

"You're alright Charlie" Anna Marie said concerned.

"Yeah squeaker, go back to bed I'm fine" Charlie said.

"Charlie what was that?" Itchy asked.

"Don't ask just go back to sleep, we're not talking about this" Charlie told him.

Itchy considered arguing further before finally deciding it wasn't worth the effort to try he reluctantly turned away from Charlie and went back to his bed. Charlie rested himself against his chair but knew there was no way he would be getting back to bed not after that. Charlie stared up at the ceiling and for a moment he could hear the ticking again and the same voice.

"Charlie you can never come back, you can never come back" Annabelle said.

Charlie now understood what that meant and just where it left him, no don't think like that it was just a horrific nightmare nothing more and it didn't mean anything. It was just a nightmare it had to be god please just let it be a nightmare.

"It was just a nightmare, it was just a nightmare, it was just a nightmare" Charlie continued to repeat himself in an act of futility, no he knew the truth that was not just a nightmare and it was what fate eventually awaited him only when it finally came he wouldn't be able to wake from it, he wouldn't be able to escape it. He would live that nightmare again and unlike this time it would never end, he would live in it forever.

 _Well that was quite the tone shift multiple in fact. This chapter established a few things about this story in particular it's depiction of Flo. I knew I wanted to give Flo a much larger role and establish more on what her past with Charlie was which will later have a pretty large impact on Charlie's story as it goes on. So what do you think of this new relationship between Flo and Charlie and the much earlier appearance of the Hell nightmare, also this will not be all we see of Hell or The Hellhound the lateral of which will have a much larger role than in the original movie._


	7. Chapter 7

: Chapter 6:

No benevolence above

Itchy was currently sitting alone on the opposite side of the junk yard his mind still reeling from whatever Charlie just experienced. It was a good question to ask never in all his life had Itchy heard Charlie scream like that, beg like that. What did he just experience; Itchy knew Charlie wouldn't tell him that much was obvious and there was no real way for Itchy to find out beyond that. Something bad was happening to Charlie that much was painfully clear but what? Itchy couldn't really think of an answer it was something they hadn't encountered before and it obviously related somehow to his unexpected return from the grave. Itchy had no answer if this thing related to death the only person to ask was Flo but then again he didn't have a whole lot to tell her either so it wouldn't do a whole lot of good.

Itchy sighed to himself before turning to the blueprints he and Charlie made together for his new casino. Itchy didn't like the idea of opening one in opposition to Carface he would discover he was still alive and even more so that he had Anna Marie; Charlie may as well be saying here I am Carface come and get me if you can. Was that Charlie's plan luring Carface to him, but what of the danger it would put others in did he care? Itchy tried to ignore his thoughts and began studying the blueprints he already knew of the place and Charlie was quickly building a fortune to acquire it. Next would come the construction which would naturally fall upon Itchy to take care which wouldn't be difficult he was an expert in construction.

Itchy began drawing something in the sand and used his paw to measure the distance he then made a mark on the blueprint before grabbing a string and averaging out another section. Itchy already knew the build of the place and already had the blueprints now he just needed to estimate the proper space to determine where everything would fit, it wouldn't take long before they could get started on construction. He still wasn't certain about this but Charlie was the boss not him he didn't question him he just did what he told him to and let Charlie take care of whatever issues happened. Itchy moved back towards Charlie's rather large cab that served as his home. He looked inside and saw Charlie sitting in the chair he clearly didn't go back to sleep, Itchy considered approaching him and asking what he saw, he did have other info to give him so the opening was there. Itchy stepped into the cab and turned to Charlie.

"Just came to tell you the measurements are in order I calculated the proper space, we should be ready to start construction soon" Itchy stated.

"Nice job pal, I left that detail to you because I knew I could count on you, I always can" Charlie told him quietly.

"Hey you're the brains I'm just the tools" Itchy stated.

"I wouldn't go that far, I'm the charismatic fun one you're the cautious one who stops me from sometimes getting us killed." Charlie told him with a smirk.

"You mean I'm the boring one" Itchy said sounding annoyed.

"Not boring just not as fun as me" Charlie while rubbing Itchy's head playfully and pushing his hat down.

Itchy pulled his hat back up and smiled at Charlie who then returned to staring up at the sky he was rather quiet, whatever his nightmare was shook him to his core and Itchy needed to know he was getting very concerned for Charlie.

"Charlie that nightmare you had what was it about?" Itchy asked.

"It's not important" Charlie replied.

"You're full of it you've never been that terrified before you've never begged for anything, come on Charlie you know I'm your friend you can trust me" Itchy told him softly.

"You won't like it" Charlie stated.

"I don't care I know you if something shook you that much it shouldn't be ignored." Itchy said.

Charlie knew Itchy wasn't going to drop this that was becoming increasingly obvious so be it then Charlie would tell him.

"Itchy I know you aren't very fond of what Flo believes I'm not either" Charlie started to say.

"What do you mean Charlie what does Flo have to do with your nightmare was it connecting to meeting her again after all this time?" Itchy asked him.

"No, Itchy you remember what Flo said about, Hell?" Charlie asked hesitating before finally saying Hell.

"Yeah I guess why?" Itchy asked confused.

"Itchy in my nightmare I was dragged off to Hell" Charlie answered.

Wait what!? How on Earth was that possible why would Charlie have a nightmare about that obviously it wasn't a normal nightmare but if it wasn't what did that mean, Charlie was now being stalked by demons who were going to drag him into the inferno. No, Itchy didn't believe that nonsense there was no need for a place of evil to exist Earth did a pretty good job fulfilling that part.

"Hell, Hell Charlie are you even listening to yourself, that's the conclusion you come to" Itchy said in disbelief.

"Well considering I saw horrible monsters, fire and brimstone everywhere and the sounds of people screaming yeah it sounds about right." Charlie said sarcastically.

"Why would you have a nightmare about Hell?" Itchy asked him.

"I don't know maybe meeting Flo again caused me to remember some of the things I learned while with her I did briefly die and I'm not exactly nice" Charlie answered.

That kind of made sense though not really in truth the alternative made more sense that his return somehow gave Hell ownership of his soul that actually made more sense but that would require admitting that all this time Itchy's views on Christianity and religion in general was wrong that there is some great being watching over them and the world, to hell with that, whatever benevolent beings were watching over them sure as hell never answered Itchy's cries for help and that would essentially mean his cries weren't important enough but others were, screw that.

"Yeah I suppose that's a possibility" Itchy stated trying to hide his anger at Charlie even presenting the possibility that Flo's faith might be right.

"You alright Itch?" Charlie asked him.

"Yeah I'm fine forget I asked regarding your nightmare you're right I don't want to hear it" Itchy said his anger getting the better of him.

"I did warn you" Charlie told him while shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah and I didn't listen this is why you're the boss and why I listen you know better than me, most of the time." Itchy said before adding the last part.

Itchy turned away from Charlie who was smiling at his response he was happy they were done with this conversation he didn't want to talk about it anymore than Itchy did. Charlie rested himself on his chair ignoring whatever just happened while Itchy went back to continue his work.

Itchy slammed a hammer down as hard as he could smashing a chunk of metal he then brought it down again hammering two bolts into place, he brought it down a third time this time smashing a bunch of scraps to pieces. Why did he ask now Itchy had to deal with the possibility that the belief he despised with every fiber in his being was actually true. Charlie's nightmare wasn't likely a coincidence the alternative fit more but that would mean Charlie was meant for Hell and once again the forces of good weren't doing anything about it, how like them. Itchy threw the hammer down in anger and stared at the sky clenching his teeth tightly a flash of images going through his mind.

The sound of tires screeching a voice telling them to get across the road, then a loud crash the sound of something breaking and snapping then sobbing. The sound of howling as a car drove away to an unknown place. A lone puppy standing alone asking if everything could return to how it was.

Itchy let out a growl of anger and smashed his paw into a wall he then grabbed the hammer and began smashing pieces of junk and scrap to bits even as he screamed his frustration.

"You're not there or you don't care!" Itchy screamed as he brought the hammer down.

"There's no greater good!" Itchy shouted before slamming the hammer down again.

"Or they would still be alive or the one responsible would've at least been punished!" Itchy screamed in rage, the hammer smashing into the ground.

Itchy tossed the hammer aside and sat down staring at the stars with complete revulsion, it was a lie that's all it was or a sick joke either way there sure as hell wasn't some greater good watching over everyone, and there was no need for an ultimate evil the world was perfectly cruel enough as it was, or maybe it was as cruel as it was because whoever created it wasn't any better.

Carface was sitting in his chair waiting for Killer to report back. How could Killer allow this to happen or any of his men for that matter their job was simple keep the girl locked in her cell and make certain she stays there that was all they had to do now she was somehow gone just like that. Carface felt like he was surrounded by morons it was the easiest explanation to such a level of stupidity. Carface felt the ground under him shake and rumble he could hear water moving which was just below him, his pet was getting hungry currently, patience it was highly likely he would get a little snack very soon. Carface watched as Killer returned with no girl in sight.

"Where is the girl?" Carface demanded.

"We've scoured the city boss and there's still no sign of her none at all" Killer told him clearly afraid.

"You were supposed to keep track of her and you lost her tell me why do I pay any of you?" Carface said frustrated.

"Boss the door was closed and locked I don't see how she possibly got away" Killer stuttered out.

"Well obviously she did do you see her in the basement is she here with me no she's gone, I know the door was locked and I know she isn't here what I wanted to know is where is she!?" Carface shouted.

"Boss listen it's a big city she could be anywhere just give us a little time" Killer pleaded.

"Shut up!" Carface said in rage before grabbing Killer and tossing him aside causing him to crash onto the floor.

Carface turned to his other men who were tasked with keeping the girl locked up one of them messed up their job and a business could not flourish with incompetence. So how should a businessman like him handled this little set back screaming was doing no good instead he needed to motivate his men and show that incompetence would not be tolerated thus improving their effectiveness, that was the proper business way to handle this problem. Carface allowed himself to calm he opened a drawer and pulled out a gun, he opened it and emptied all but one bullet from it before closing the clip he then pointed it at his men.

"Boss wha what are yo u do ing" Killer stuttered out.

"Taking care of this problem I don't know which of you were in charge so we'll let fate decide." Carface told them.

"Whoa boss we'll get her back" One dog told him.

"I'm certain but this mistake cannot be tolerated so I think we can turn it into a learning experience there are three of you here and six clip five empty so if the bullet doesn't come out then you all walk away scott free but I'm certain a lesson will be learned either way." Carface told them.

"Boss come on we promise this won't happen again" Another dog stated.

Carface pointed the gun at the first dog which was a pit bull like him without hesitation he pulled the trigger and all that came was the sound of a click.

"Lucky for you, how about you Killer?" Carface said before pointing the gun at Killer he then pulled the trigger and all that came was the sound of another click.

"All comes down to you don't it?" Carface asked a large rotweiller.

Carface pointed the gun at the rotweiler who was trembling he then pulled the trigger and it clicked.

All three dogs gave out a sigh of relief Carface then turned to the pitbull and pulled the trigger again, this time there was a loud sound and a burst of smoke. The bullet fired from the gun and went right through the pitbulls head causing him to fall over on the ground lifeless and dead. Carface threw the pistol aside and turned to the remaining two who were trembling with fear but also confusion.

"I never said it would only be three tries now did I?" Carface said rather darkly.

Carface reached down and pulled a lever and a hatch on the floor opened up dropping the pitbulls body into a large body of water it landed in it with a loud splash as it did so a massive form descended on it, it was the form of a massive alligator with a bone going through it's nose. It swarmed over the body and dragged it under the waves. Carface closed the hatch.

"Now I hope a lesson has been learned today and the mistakes of the past will not be repeated" Carface stated.

"Of course boss we'll find her I can promise you this will not happen again" Killer said in complete and utter terror.

"No it won't no go find my golden goose I would hate to leave your life in the hands of fate" Carface said his tone was very menacing.

Carface watched as the dogs left before turning his attention back towards how the girl escaped. It made no sense she couldn't get out except maybe through the vents but she couldn't reach them nor would she come up with the idea of leaving on her own. She was taken that made more sense than her running away but only a few knew of the basement, like Charlie. No that was impossible Charlie was dead he saw him die maybe Itchy, no he was a coward. Carface pondered just how his little girl escaped and in truth as odd as it was he kept thinking of Charlie.

Unbeknownst to Carface he wasn't alone not entirely anyway another being was watching him from above a dark fire burning into the ceiling. The Hellhound looked down at Carface having just watched his cruel display a truly petty course of action but one befitting of mortals what else could one expect from them, truly savage and primitive. Still The Hellhound saw a purpose in Carface he hated Charlie and sought his demise that could be useful in time. Carface's soul already belonged to The Hellhound but maybe it could use him to further its intentions for Charlie. The Hellhound let out a demonic cackle everything was unraveling just perfect.

 _Well that probably raised a few questions, just what exactly happened to Itchy when he was a puppy and why has Charlie's predicament brought it back now after so long and how will Itchy deal with it can he? Also what will happen now that Carface is aware of Anna Marie being taken what will this mean for Charlie, Anna Marie and Itchy and what of the mysterious Hellhound just what exactly are it's intentions, why is it watching Carface just what does it have planned for Charlie's old partner, some of those answers may take longer than others to discover, read on to unravel the answers._


	8. Chapter 8

: Chapter 7:

Lost dreams

Things had been going great across the last few months, Anna Marie's gifts were better than Charlie ever imagined and the fortune she was capable of building for him was truly something to behold, indeed Carface did have a golden goose and now it was Charlie's. Charlie watched with satisfaction as Anna Marie talked with a rat who was about to join in a race as usual the rat gave the proper information and as usual it proved correct. Charlie was holding a very large stack of money counting it eagerly while Anna Marie was as usual skipping down the street introducing herself to others trying to find a family some noticed her most didn't.

Itchy walked through the street watching as Anna Marie bowed gracefully to a couple, they smiled at her before moving on. Itchy watched as Anna Marie turned away sad for a moment she then put her happy demeanor back on. Most people continued to ignore her efforts which was starting to somewhat effect her unfortunately for her not enough people cared about her needs. It was rather tragic Anna Marie was depending on the kindness and inherit goodness of others, she wasn't being rewarded all that much; what do you expect from people anyway?

Charlie moved with Anna Marie through a large crowd of people letting her point out certain ones she wanted to meet if they seemed to match Charlie's needs he would let her if they seemed to threaten Charlie's needs he would divert her away from them. Charlie then sat at his soon to be casino going through many files he and Itchy put together going over which one could possibly be Anna Marie's family. Charlie would work for some time before appearing to Anna Marie and giving her a sorrowful look before patting her head gently reminding her that she wasn't completely alone. It was necessary Anna Marie needed to want to live with him so he had to make it look like he was trying to find her a family, it was working.

Itchy activated a blow torch and began melding metal pieces together he then hammered a nail into position. Later that night Itchy was going over the blueprints while scouting the area after coming to the right calculations he knocked out a wall and began clearing the area for the pool table Charlie acquired. Itchy was sitting in a crane and pulled a lever lifting up many pipes and moving them into position. The next day he was using a truck to deliver the slot machines they purchased as well as the dart boards among other things. Itchy watched as others moved the slot machines into the former warehouse; he directed them to where he wanted each one set up while directing others to set up the pool table, they were doing good enough though Itchy wasn't willing to trust them with doing this without him he didn't trust anyone but Charlie. When everything was set up Itchy gave the workers their pay though some said it wasn't necessary and they were happy to help, yeah right Itchy wasn't going to owe them a favor of their choosing just because they claimed they didn't expect anything in return for their help, that wasn't how the world worked people only help you if there's something in it for them.

Charlie watched as Anna Marie tried on numerous different outfits he found for her she was seeming rather sad so it made sense for Charlie to let her do something beyond his gambling. Anna Marie was wearing a long coat with a stylish hat she then began walking around pretending she was a wealthy businesswoman for added effect Charlie pretended to be her butler, it was actually kind of fun in truth. One of the store clerks arrived and saw Charlie clearly dogs weren't allowed in here. The next moment Charlie and Anna Marie were fleeing from security diving down a hill and rolling down when they stopped Anna Marie burst out laughing which Charlie decided to join her in. She was a good kid and really knew how to have fun in fact she kind of reminded him of Flo when she was young, kind compassionate and yet still fun when she needed to be and she could do it without gambling or any other questionable means. Charlie smiled at Anna Marie as he helped her up.

Charlie and Anna Marie watched as Itchy stood outside Charlie's new Casino Itchy pulled a lever and a surge of energy was released lighting up the entire place with an incredible glow revealing a massive sign with a glowing name on it. Casino Charlie. Charlie smiled satisfied at his success while Anna Marie just seemed to enjoy all the lights surrounding it, Itchy meanwhile was just pleased with his work he then watched as customers began flooding in they immediately went to the slot machines and tried their luck, others played a game of pool, everyone seemed satisfied, Charlie's new business looked like it was going to be a success.

The next day, Charlie and Anna Marie were on the street out on another scouting mission to find her a potential family he had to admit she was quite determined to find a family, it had been a few months and still Anna Marie wasn't giving up what an impressive display of determination it was the kind of thing Charlie would be proud of truly proud of. Charlie led Anna Marie through the streets though she seemed fixated on a certain couple. One was a beautiful woman wearing a light pink dress with blond hair the other a handsome man with brown hair wearing a white shirt with a black vest. They seemed to be returning from a play of sorts they seemed fairly happy which was likely why they caught Anna Marie's eye in the first place. This wasn't exactly what Charlie needed but he couldn't just pull her away that would likely raise suspicion. This wasn't the first time they saw them in fact Anna Marie seemed driven to talk to them which Charlie had prevented even more so they seemed to take notice of her as well, this was problematic.

Harold and Kate weren't expecting to come across much when they went to the theatre they knew this city pretty well since they had lived here at least a few years but they were still a little surprised to see that little girl on the streets playfully running around politely speaking to others. This wasn't the first time they saw her in fact the first time they saw her was when they were leaving the horse races a few months back. Neither Harold nor Kate gambled they enjoyed the races for the fun of watching them it was just another sport the two of them could enjoy every now and again. So it was quite surprising to see this little girl running across the streets doing well in all honesty neither was that sure what she was doing or why for that matter.

At first they just assumed she ran off from her parents which they were told was a common thing with children; not that they would know that they did not have one of their own though not due to a lack of desire to have one, no that was certainly not it they just seemed to be having trouble they didn't know why, but that was it. Regardless of this unfortunate problem Harold wasn't going to let it keep him down his wife needed a sense of hope and optimism not a sense of sadness and Harold didn't believe in looking at the negative side of things neither did his wife so they just continued enjoying their happy lives the moment would come eventually.

So knowing this it caught their eye when they saw her again, wandering off once was possible as was twice but not nearly as likely. It was truly puzzling seeing her alone like that where were her parents did she just live on the street it didn't seem like it considering she had some very nice dresses which Kate took notice of. Kate may not be a mother but she could still tell that this girl was well fed and clothed way better than someone on the street would be, which made her presence puzzling Kate hoped she wasn't alone a child like that didn't deserve to be alone. They tried to speak to her but she was gone before they could since then they had asked some of the citizens if they knew her with minimum answers and now here she was again third time, they hoped they could actually catch her this time and at least ask why she was out here.

Charlie watched as the couple took notice of Anna Marie not good things weren't looking great and it was becoming a real possibility that everything was about to go up in smoke not if Charlie had anything to say about it.

"Itchy I need to take care something for me" Charlie stated.

Itchy was moving through the crowd hoping some of them didn't step on him which at least that part was happening though some did kick him in annoyance, people what more can you expect from them? Itchy saw the couple and noticed that Charlie was right this time was different they were actually looking for Anna Marie clearly they seemed concerned about her or at least it appeared that way Itchy highly doubted they were concerned about a little girl they never met before. Itchy approached the couple slowly and moved around their leg causing the man to trip over and fall Itchy moved near where he fell and did it relatively quickly.

Harold slowly pulled himself up and saw his wife looking down at him she immediately reached up to help him.

"Harold are you alright?" Kate asked him.

"Yeah I'm fine I just tripped over something" Harold said letting Kate help him up but he wondered what tripped him he then noticed that Kate seemed concerned about something.

Harold looked down and saw a small dog on the ground holding his paw he seemed to have hurt it did Harold fall on it?"

"Oh hey buddy are you alright did I hurt you?" Harold asked concerned while kneeling next to him getting ready to check his paw.

Anna Marie wasn't certain what was going on she just saw Itchy on the ground and the couple she noticed the most kneeling over him did something go wrong? Anna Marie raced to Itchy's location something Charlie didn't notice.

"Itchy, is he alright?" Anna Marie asked Harold.

"Is this your dog?" Kate asked her she quickly recognized her as the little girl they spotted.

"He's my friend" Anna Marie said with a smile which Harold and Kate found to be just adorable.

"Well I deeply apologize if I hurt him I didn't mean to" Harold told her while getting ready to look at Itchy's paw.

"It's okay, I know you didn't mean to" Anna Marie said in a kind voice.

Charlie was moving up to Harold quietly his wife didn't seem to take notice good this would be over soon enough Charlie was about to grab it when he saw Anna Marie talking to the wife. Blast, this was problematic he had to get her away from them before they realized she was an orphan and ruined everything Charlie set up. Charlie moved next to Harold and with the most of absurd of ease grabbed his wallet from his pocket. That took care of that now to deal with Anna Marie.

Itchy saw that Charlie managed to take care of his little job meaning Itchy had done his part he didn't need to lie here anymore. Harold was about ready to check his paw.

"Okay let's see if you're alright little guy" Harold said.

Itchy sprung to life and jumped up he then took off running across the street much to Harold and Kate's surprise, Anna Marie just seemed happy Itchy was alright.

"Well seems to be just fine" Harold said in a cheerful tone while Kate smiled in relief.

"Thank you for making certain my friend was alright" Anna Marie told him.

"Of course" Kate said she considered asking her name but didn't want to pry especially since the little girl didn't really know them.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" Harold asked her he had a hint of concern but his voice was still rather upbeat.

I'm with my friends they recently took me dress shopping" Anna Marie said cheerfully.

Well that was a relief she wasn't alone still it raised a lot of questions her friends but she was so young where were her parents why wasn't she mentioning them it didn't lay their concerns for this girl to rest, though they couldn't ignore what she said either that would be very impolite.

"That's nice dear" Kate told her sweetly.

"If you're here with your friends where are your parents?" Kate asked her.

Before Anna Marie could say anything else Itchy came running and accidentally fell into her causing her to fall down a hill. Anna Marie began moving when Charlie saw her lying down and reached his paw out to her helping her up.

"Are you alright squeaker?" Charlie asked her concerned.

"Charlie I think I found my family" Anna Marie said rather happy but also worried that she lost them when she fell.

Unlikely they were likely coming down the hill to find her so Charlie had to get her away.

"Really alright then let's go they'll likely be looking for you due to you falling but this hill leads across the whole park, come on I'll try and sniff them out" Charlie told her his voice sounded so sincere, not that it actually was.

Charlie helped Anna Marie up and began running across the park sniffing around leading them further and further away from the couple soon Charlie couldn't smell them anymore they were quite concerned for this girl they didn't know, tough luck Charlie found her first.

"Sorry kid I can't find them anywhere" Charlie said regretfully.

Anna Marie felt almost mad at Itchy for knocking her down but then contained her anger it was an accident being mad wouldn't be right.

"It's alright you think I'll find them again?" Anna Marie asked him.

"Sure we've seen them before haven't we?" Charlie reassured her.

"Hey I know you're sad but what do you say we do a little charity" Charlie said.

Anna Marie smiled at his statement doing something good and kind for someone else sounded just perfect, she nodded while giving Charlie a smile. They then began walking to their next location.

"Well done" Charlie whispered to Itchy.

"Yeah it wouldn't have made a difference Charlie" Itchy said before moving on.

Well that was a little cynical was Itchy implying they would've just left her no way not from what Charlie saw that was a good and loving couple who could and would mess up all of Charlie's plans, there was no way they were uncaring what people did Itchy see during that whole bit?

Flo was currently dividing up all the food she had between her puppies they all seemed hungry and seemed to be clamoring over each other. Flo was used to this they weren't exactly calm and sharing wasn't exactly their top skill which meant it fell to Flo to make certain they did, this was not surprising what other job would a mother have? The puppies began grabbing a chunk of meat yanking and pulling on it some seemed to be arguing over it.

"Hey that piece is mine!" One of them said this one had darker fur.

"No I got it first!" Another said this one had lighter fur.

They began yanking and pulling on the meat when Flo stepped in taking it from both of them she then tore it in two and handed it to both.

"There's enough for both of you" Flo told them gently.

"You sure about that there's an awful lot of them to divide that up for" A voice told her she was a little surprised to hear it true Charlie had given her donations since they broke up but he never came in person or at least when he did Flo was out, getting food.

Flo turned and sure enough there he was Charlie Barkin standing right there in the middle of the church that was her home the little girl was with him as well. Flo was a little surprised by this turn of events it had been years since Charlie and Flo were both in this Church.

"Charlie I didn't expect to see you here, though I welcome you all the same" Flo told him softly.

"Yeah it's been a long time hasn't it, hey little guys how's it been you miss me?" Charlie told the puppies in a cheerful voice.

"Uncle Charlie!" They said while running up to him they all tackled him to the ground some licking him while others playfully gnawed at his ear.

"They seem to still like you Charlie" Flo told him smiling.

Charlie tried to get up but the puppies kept him pinned down he began pushing them off of him and lifted himself up one was still playfully chewing his ear Charlie then turned to Itchy who entered carrying a box of pizza.

"I brought you all a little something" Charlie told them.

The puppies immediately all raced at Itchy who slide the box across the floor it didn't take very long for them to dig into it.

"It's a kind gesture thank you" Flo told them.

Anna Marie watched as the puppies fed themselves which she smiled at happily she then turned to Flo who also seemed to be interested in her.

"Hi I'm Anna Marie" Anna Marie said giving a graceful bow as she did so.

"I have heard of you has your time with him been good?" Flo asked her.

"Yeah he's been great he's been buying me dresses and letting me go outside and even helping me find a family, Charlie is great!" Anna Marie said excited.

"Well I can agree with you that Charlie can be truly sweet" Flo told her.

"You know Charlie?" Anna Marie asked confused.

"We go back we were once, it was a long time ago" Flo said pausing before changing her statement it's likely Anna Marie wouldn't fully understand the nature of their relationship.

"You were friends too" Anna Marie asked her smiling.

"Yeah, we were close, I'm Flo it's nice to meet you Anna Marie" Flo said extending her paw to her which Anna Marie took a moment before shaking clearly she didn't fully understand that kind of greeting.

Flo smiled at Anna Marie and gave her a graceful bow of her own as she did so she noticed the necklace around her neck. Flo looked down at it but didn't touch it that wouldn't be her right to do so.

"That's a nice necklace" Flo said she wondered if Anna Marie understood what it actually meant?

"I've had it most of my life I often pray to it at night" Anna Marie answered happily.

What an adorable young girl, Flo wasn't certain this girl should be with Charlie he wasn't a bad person per say but he wasn't a moral person either and he sometimes had a tendency to not to think of how his actions might hurt others, still Flo believed in him and Anna Marie looked healthy and she was a believer, that was unexpected she wouldn't think Charlie would take someone like that in.

"I do every night as well, mostly for my puppies though sometimes for Charlie" Flo stated.

"I pray for a family" Anna Marie said for once her voice wasn't completely happy.

"Then I will pray for you to find one my dear" Flo told her.

"Feel free to look around we have a room upstairs if you get tired" Flo told her softly.

Anna Marie smiled at her and then began looking around the area as she did so Itchy was sitting near a window having heard her and Flo's conversation it was almost inevitable to happen especially if you go to an actual church but it still didn't change Itchy's feelings on the matter. This whole place made him feel sick he didn't hate or have any ill will for anyone here but he just couldn't stand being here, it reminded him of, of the past and he didn't like thinking of that. Itchy turned away from the puppies who were tearing into the pizza with little desire to share they didn't seem to concerned with helping each other, typical. Itchy ignored the puppies squabble and went up stairs paying no one any heed.

Charlie was currently trying to get a hold of the pizza box which the puppies were pulling at they weren't being mean they were just kids who were hungry still it was rather chaotic and Charlie needed to do something to reestablish order.

"Whoa there come on you guys can share, you care about your brother right, your sister, you don't like the idea of them going hungry if they were hungry you would help them eat right?" Charlie told them.

The puppies seemed to slow down and looked at each other they then looked at their mother who gave them a nod signaling that Charlie was right. The puppies began giving slices to each other once each got a slice the remaining ones dug into the left overs, well it somewhat worked. Charlie smiled as he watched them fight he still wondered if any of them were his he never asked Flo but the question haunted him was he a father and he didn't even know it? Charlie felt himself starting to sweat it was kind of hot in here like a Sana or something. Charlie began shaking his paws which kind of burned. He felt quite warm actually it was kind of weird though it was a probably a result of his own nervousness.

Charlie walked away from the puppies and entered the main hall there was a long altar that he remembered this was where he and Flo had their fake wedding it was rather funny to think about and even impressive that after all these years it was still standing.

"Stood the test of time, I remember what you called vow, I swear to make certain that you will get Pizza every week, don't get me wrong I love Pizza but not the ordinary." Flo told him while giving a playful smile.

"Yeah, what about you I swear to make certain that you don't sleep and lounge around for twelve hours" Charlie said while returning her smile.

"It was a necessity, you seem close with that girl I was never certain what kind of a parent you would be" Flo told him.

"Not for lack of trying to know" Charlie stated.

"I've always tried to be there and help guide you it's what people like me and others whose not should do" Flo told him before sitting next to him.

Charlie looked back at the puppies and was still wondering still trying to know just what it meant was he a father he wondered if Flo knew.

"The kids seem as energetic as ever" Charlie told her.

"It's a hassle to keep up with them but a true gift regardless" Flo replied.

"Flo this might sound weird but I didn't make contact because I was being petty but you, was there another reason you didn't?" Charlie asked her.

"You wanted your privacy I honored it" Flo answered.

"You sure some of those puppies maybe the older ones shortly after we" Charlie began saying but stopped himself he couldn't bring this up right now.

"No, none of them are yours I know that much because I would of recognized if one of them had a bit of you inside" Flo stated.

That was likely the truth but for whatever reason Charlie needed to know if it was true he needed to know if he was a father all this time and never knew it was Flo hiding the truth, no not likely he couldn't think of a time when Flo actually lied. Charlie felt the heat increasing again now it was actually starting to hurt he found himself shaking his paws and shaking his head a little to get some wind it wasn't working he was feeling very very hot right now almost burning actually.

"Charlie are you alright?" Flo asked him.

"Yeah I need to go outside for a moment" Charlie said before stepping outside when he did so he felt a lot better, this was weird was it just his uncertainty what exactly was going on here it didn't make any sense, why was he feeling so hot in there, what was going on?

Itchy was sitting alone upstairs ignoring what he heard down stairs he wasn't very fond of puppies felt they were a handful and could cause a lot of trouble way more than anyone thought possible, so he kept his distance of them it made some things easier for him. Itchy let out a sigh looking at the crosses all around the area and the holy message on the wall he was hoping to be separate from this type of thing; he still wasn't feeling great after that nightmare Charlie had a few months back even worse Charlie was still having them not frequently by any means but they were still happening. Nightmares of hell after Charlie comes back from the dead now here he was in a private church trying to ignore it, why wasn't he telling Flo about it, because he didn't want to see all this proven true especially considering just what that would mean regarding him.

"Itchy what are you doing all alone up here everyone is down there?" Anna Marie asked him having come up the stairs.

"I'm not a people person Anna Marie" Itchy replied.

"These are nice people you can talk with them" Anna Marie said with that usual smile of hers.

It was cute truly adorable Itchy wasn't looking forward to the moment where the world crushed it to pieces but it was going to happen this wasn't a world you dream in no those dreams always die.

"I know most of them Anna Marie, I just don't like being here that's all" Itchy stated.

"Why?" Anna Marie asked.

"Just not my kind of place" Itchy said it was the best answer he could give that would actually make sense he looked at the young girl and thought about how he just cost her what could've been her family, then again it was something someone like him would do.

"I'm sorry for knocking you down" Itchy told her.

Anna Marie felt no apology was needed it was clearly an accident so Itchy had nothing to feel guilty about, yeah it cost her an opportunity but there would be more.

"It's alright it was an accident, besides there will be other days" Anna Marie stated.

She really was optimistic it was completely foolish of her to be; she really believed for a moment that those people would actually adopt her why would they do that, it wouldn't benefit them in anyway they were perfectly happy together and stable adding a little girl would just add more responsibility and difficulty to their lives. Why would anyone willing choose that. Itchy didn't understand why anyone would adopt Anna Marie she was a sweet girl but it wouldn't benefit them at all so why would they people don't do something if it doesn't benefit them.

"You really think that, I don't know I guess I don't believe we get second chances" Itchy said very quietly in fact it was unlikely Anna Marie heard him.

"What did you say something Itchy" Anna Marie asked him.

Itchy sat alone his mind racing with thoughts endless ones and yet the same ones that always haunted him that showed him what hope and happiness and excitement brought to this world what happened when you weren't cautious when you didn't just expect the worse of everything, the moment flashed in his mind like a blur.

A young puppy races across the street

"Itchy be careful that's not safe!" A female dog calls out to him.

Cars swerve and turn all around him while a larger races into the street horns blare.

"Itchy get back here!" The male dog called out.

Then came the sound of crashing a horrified scream a dog catcher driving away,

Itchy felt tears in his eyes but fought them off they wouldn't do any good right now, he turned to Anna Marie who was waiting for his response.

"Nothing important" He told her.

"Well everything you say matters in someway" Anna Marie told him sweetly.

Itchy waited for Anna Marie to leave but she didn't instead she moved closer and sat next to him she even hugged him gently as if she knew he was sad about something what a sweet and kind hearted girl. Itchy looked at Anna Marie and felt an overwhelming pity for her because he knew what awaited her. Anna Marie didn't belong in this world and her hope was naive her happiness reckless and it would bring dire consequences, he didn't want it to but he knew it would. Anna Marie's hope couldn't last it would fail her in the end; in this world all you could count on was the worst and Itchy had little doubt the world would crush Anna Marie to pieces infact it already was everything she thought she had was a lie, she thought they were her friends yet Itchy was letting it happen. He was letting it happen because unlike Anna Marie he was a part of this world, the worst of this world and it was all he would ever be.


	9. Chapter 9

: Chapter 8:

The monster lurking beneath

A small hatch opened up and a large chunk of meat was thrown into it the moment it splashed into the water the massive form of a gator swarmed over it tearing into it a few moments later it was gone though the gator did look up seeing if another meal was coming and it was very likely that one was coming. Carface looked down at his pet while Killer was chained upside down to an anchor which Carface was getting ready to lower into the pit.

"I don't really feel a demonstration was in order" Killer said scared as he looked down at what may very well be his fate.

Carface smoked his cigar and blew a puff of smoke in Killer's face.

"Haven't you heard of the new club Casino Charlie it's almost like he's taunting me so Charlie's alive and I know he has the girl so if it's so obvious why haven't you gone to that club and brought her back to me?" Carface asked his voice was rather quiet but firm.

"She wasn't there boss and rumors are that Itchy actually runs that club it is new only being opened for not even a week." Killer tried to reason.

"No it's Charlie I know it and you couldn't find her well that's two strikes Killer, you're out" Carface told him before sitting on his chair.

"No I get one more strike boss honest" Killer reasoned.

"Lower him in, nothing personal Killer just business" Carface told him calmly it was a term Carface knew well one he learned across the years and he was grateful for that.

Killer watched as he was lowered towards the giant gator who began trying to snap at him jumping out of the water trying to grab him but luckily Killer wasn't low enough just yet. Killer dug his claws into the wall trying to keep himself from sliding he then started to try and blow at the gator as if it would chase it away which was not likely.

"Pull me up boss pull up we can still make this work if Charlie was alive where would he stay?" Killer asked while flopping himself up and down trying to jump out of the pit.

Carface considered Killer's words the truth was he didn't know where Charlie lived that was the problem.

"Do you have the answer to that?" Carface asked while pulling Killer out but making it very clear it wasn't permanent yet.

"Well Charlie did build his casino if he's alive to do that he would likely bet on the races so it would have to be somewhere that would present him with transportation right boss?" Killer explained.

Possibly actually his Casino would likely be close to his home so he could go back and forth between both so they just had to narrow down places in the surrounding area and options were fairly limited.

"Well done Killer, guess my business isn't done with you yet after all" Carface told Killer while smiling at him.

Killer gave Carface a smile of his own though his was clearly a scared and nervous one. At least the boss was pleased Killer accomplished that much so he wasn't going to become gator chow that was a good thing though not exactly a highlight of the day. Killer really didn't belong here it wasn't his kind of a business not that he could leave. Killer gave Carface thumbs up showing he was happy to help.

Let's go narrow down Charlie's little hiding place" Carface said before allowing himself to smirk he wouldn't survive this time no Carface would make certain the job was finished this time.

Charlie, Itchy and Anna Marie all arrived at Charlie's cab having just returned from Flo's, Anna Marie seemed to have enjoyed herself while both Charlie and Itchy were a little less certain. For Itchy the whole thing was unpleasant and for Charlie it was well kind of painful he still didn't understand it when he left the Church he felt better but once he went back in he started to feel really hot again and it only got worse, it convinced him it was best to leave right now and Anna Marie seemed alright with that considering it was late. They opened the doors and climbed in it moving to their beds.

"So you have a great time tonight Anna Marie?" Charlie asked her.

"Yeah that was a lot of fun I like Flo she's very nice" Anna Marie answered.

"Well great to hear maybe you can go over there more often while me and Itchy both run things at the casino and continue to look for your future family." Charlie told her.

"Yeah that sounds great, thank you Charlie" Anna Marie told him, Charlie just smiled at her response.

"Yeah these gratitude's are touching but we can please get some sleep?" Itchy requested.

Charlie and Anna Marie both smiled as Charlie once again began tucking her in he did it slower than usual making certain everything was right. Anna Marie rested herself down and slowly closed her eyes.

"Good night Charlie" Anna Marie told him in a sweet and cheerful voice.

"Night squeaker" Charlie told her.

Charlie closed the curtain separating them and turned to his own bed when all of sudden he got a nasty feeling again the same one he got when he had his first nightmare and this one was stronger, it was like there was something bad here something bad surrounding them Charlie could sense it, but what did that mean was he just paranoid. Charlie threw the curtain open and placed his seat between Anna Marie it wasn't completely resistant to harm but it would protect her if something was wrong and Charlie had his feeling in his gut that something was.

"Itchy, wake up right now" Charlie said firmly.

"What the what's going on boss?" Itchy said annoyed.

Charlie then gently shook Anna Marie waking her.

"Charlie?" She said confused.

"Come on both of you something's not right we gotta get out of here now, right now!" Charlie said frantically pulling Anna Marie up and pushing Itchy towards the door, Charlie was about to grab it when the door literally exploded inward blasting Charlie into the windshield and out the other door sending him crashing across the pavement.

"What's going on!?" Anna Marie cried.

"Come on out the back now!" Itchy told her.

Itchy and Anna Marie moved towards the back when another thing smashed through the glass this one was a clear warning. They turned to another door and another thing struck the window they knew they were trapped there was no way out. Itchy watched as a large pitbull wearing a purple suit smoking a cigar approached the car, Charlie was still laying on the ground rather lifeless his body seemed mangled from the blast.

"That was easy" Carface before kicking Charlie's form.

"What do you want Carface?" Itchy asked him trying to hide his fear.

"Ha ha ha, Itchy how nice to see you again it's been too long since we last talked I suppose with Charlie well not here it falls to you and me to talk business" Carface told him.

"What kind of the business?" Itchy asked.

"Well that's relatively simple the girl of course you took something that belonged to me that's stealing Itchy and not a proper way to do business so what do you say you and me talk, come out of that car or my next guy will put a bullet right through your shoulder doesn't kill but really hurts" Carface demanded.

Itchy considered his choices at the moment Charlie wasn't moving at all and they were surrounded there was really no way to escape maybe a deal could be made that could benefit all of them it was the only shot at survival and in truth Itchy wasn't willing to take all these dogs on, he turned to the door only for Anna Marie to grab him.

"Don't go out there" She pleaded.

"Itchy I'm losing my patients" Carface said annoyed.

"Oh that's bad, really bad don't keep the boss waiting Itchy" Killer stated.

"Shut up" Carface retorted.

"Alright, if I go out there you promise you won't kill me I had nothing to do with this plan" Itchy said.

"Sure, I give my word I have no desire to hurt you and everything will turn out just fine if you just come out and talk" Carface stated.

Itchy relented and opened the door stepping outside where he saw Carface standing there were other dogs in the surrounding areas; he stood in front of Carface and let out a sigh waiting for Carface to respond.

"Like I said you always know your place" Carface.

"Okay let's talk" Itchy said.

"My terms are simple I want the girl that's all" Carface stated.

"Perhaps we could negotiate I'm not interested in a business I would run Charlie's out of loyalty to him, whatever money we make out of the races you get all of it, that way Anna Marie can still have a life of her own but still make you your profit" Itchy suggested.

In truth it was a good deal except for one problem the existence of Charlie's Casino in general which was costing Carface customers and would cripple his business so that wasn't acceptable even more so Itchy knew of what Carface did, it was a shame that was a good business deal, Itchy could've been a great partner in another life.

"Good deal, but no I'm taking her as for you well that won't matter deal with him" Carface stated.

"Wait a minute we had a deal you promised if I left everything would turn out fine!" Itchy shouted.

"Yeah you're off to heaven and I make a fortune couldn't ask for a happier ending" Carface replied.

Itchy felt stupid he should've expected this from him it only made sense but Carface was a businessman so Itchy thought at least he had honor but that was stupid of him, stupid of him to assume a person with power had a shred of decency in them now his foolish brief optimism would be his death, what else could he expect? The dogs began closing in on Itchy while Carface threw open the car and grabbed Anna Marie beginning to pull her away.

Charlie was lying lifelessly on the ground but he could hear Anna Marie's cries could see the dogs closing in on Itchy guns at the ready they were going to kill him, they were going to murder him without mercy. No Charlie wouldn't allow that to happen; how dare they threaten his friends! Carface could threaten Charlie all he wanted but Charlie would not tolerate him threatening his friends, he would not allow this to continue, those dogs were dead, they were dead, Charlie would kill every single one of them! Charlie pulled himself up slowly his bones slowly snapping back into place though not without a truly horrific sound. His eyes turned red and he began to growl and snarl; every dog turned to Charlie completely shocked they blew him up how was he alive? Charlie stared at all of them rage and hatred in his eyes, they would all die.

"Charlie, kill them, kill all of them" A voice whispered in his ear.

"They're monsters they deserve it deliver justice upon them" The voice said it was a deep and almost inhuman with a rather monstrous growl it sounded in simplest terms evil, but what it said did not.

"Kill, kill, kill, kill all of them!" The voice echoed.

"Die" Charlie said in a dark whisper.

Charlie then jumped at the dog nearest to Itchy and pounced on top of him he began beating his face brutally with his paw before stomping on his throat Charlie pushed his paw down harder listening to his gurgled cries a demonic smile appearing on his face. Charlie picked up his gun and turned to the next pointing the gun at him. Charlie growled and jumped at the dog who immediately began blindly firing his gun at him which he had no way of knowing if it was even hitting Charlie or not. Charlie collided into him and pinned him against a wall before throwing him to the ground. Charlie took the gun he had and turned it over holding it by the muzzle he then smashed the gun into the dogs face. The dog fell to the ground another was already coming at Charlie who he shot dead a twisted smile on his face. Charlie turned to the dog on the ground and smashed the gun into his head again. Charlie let out a chuckle and hit him again knocking him on the ground. The dog tried to crawl away slowly Charlie began hitting him again and again with the gun his body thrashing and twitching from the blunt force.

Itchy watched in complete horror as Charlie brutally beat the dog with the gun it was unnecessary he was beaten why was Charlie doing this? Itchy turned and saw Carface holding Anna Marie but staring at Charlie in horror. Itchy ran across the junkyard and knocked Anna Marie down causing her to fall away from Carface and rolling away. Itchy grabbed her and covered her eyes.

"Itchy what's Charlie doing?" Anna Marie said in terror.

"He's just enraged over what happened don't think of it keep your eyes closed and follow my lead" Itchy told her while taking cover behind the piece of a car.

"Get the girl don't let her escape!" Carface demanded.

Dogs raced towards the broken down car only for Charlie to turn to them he flipped the gun and shot the dog he was beating dead before tossing it aside and grabbing a pipe, he then charged at them roaring.

"Shoot him!" Carface screamed.

The dogs immediately obeyed firing their guns at Charlie one bullet struck him in the shoulder he didn't even feel it and kept running with a demonic smile.

"Keep shooting kill him, kill him!" Carface screamed in terror.

They began emptying entire clips into Charlie; one struck his rib he stumbled and kept running at them while another hit him in the chest which he ignored, a third struck his stomach and a forth hit him on the side of the neck, he just kept coming towards them, dear god what the hell was he!? Charlie jumped at them with an animalistic growl smashing a pipe into a dog's skull. He swung the next right into a pitbull rib causing him to start gasping for breath. Charlie cracked it over his skull letting him fall down. Charlie began chuckling evilly before beating the pitbull with the pipe again and again all the while smiling sadistically.

"No more please stop" He pleaded weakly.

"Your pain has only begun" Charlie said cruelly before bringing it down again. More bullets struck him resulting in Charlie dropping the pipe and picking the pitbull up he then casually snapped its neck.

Itchy was horrified this wasn't Charlie true Charlie was willing to kill but not like this he would never do any of this, this wasn't Charlie not in any shape or form, what was going on what had he become?

"You'll wish that was your end Carface" Charlie said smirking cruelly.

"Fire, fire something, hell fire everything!" Carface screamed.

Charlie began casually walking towards them even as countless bullets ripped through him he wasn't even running at them he just slowly strolled his way to them it was terrifying. Charlie approached the dogs grabbing one by the neck and smashing his head through a window he grabbed another and stabbed him in the chest letting his body fall over dead. He grabbed a third and stabbed him in the gut pushing him against the wall, what happened next was even worse, he stabbed his claws into him repeatedly pretty much butchering him.

Anna Marie was struggling not to cry while Itchy kept her eyes shielded he wouldn't let her see this it was way too disturbing and would scar her for life.

"Keep your eyes closed" Itchy told her.

"What's happening" Anna Marie sobbed.

"Don't think of it you're with your family right now you're not here Anna Marie" Itchy told her.

Carface grabbed a shotgun and saw Charlie staring at him he growled a monstrous sound and began running at Carface an animalistic scream coming out of his throat. Carface fired the shotgun right into his gut nothing, then his rib, chest, shoulder, leg, knee.

"Die, die, die!" Carface screamed in complete and utter terror.

Charlie continued roaring as he approached Carface who grabbed a revolver on the ground and continued firing. Charlie continued shrugging off each shot and jumped at Carface who pulled the trigger three times shooting him in the head all three times one hit his cheek, the second his forehead and third his temple. Charlie's body fell to the ground immobile. Carface waited to see if he moved again only to notice that Charlie was already starting to move again, no way.

"He's not human!" Killer said consumed with fear.

"Get everyone and get out of here we can't kill him" Carface said backing away and running for his life.

Killer grabbed what dogs were still alive and they all immediately fled to the exit of the junkyard Carface was already long gone. That wasn't Charlie Barkin that wasn't even human, he was immortal, he was a monster.

Itchy slowly emerged from his hiding place leaving Anna Marie in her hiding place. He walked up to Charlie's still form but he was breathing, he survived those wounds in fact it seemed like those wounds didn't affect him at all. Itchy lifted Charlie up and turned to Anna Marie's location.

"Come on we need to leave get Charlie somewhere where he can be treated" Itchy said.

"Do you know a place will he alright?" Anna Marie asked she didn't see much of what Charlie did so she wasn't completely terrified of him yet,

"Yeah I know a place let's go" Itchy said.

There was no choice now they had to tell Flo about this that wasn't human it was monstrous something beyond this world. Itchy's whole beliefs were coming tumbling down right in front of him and there was little he could do to stop it the truth was obvious. When Charlie came back something very bad happened he had no idea what but he was certain Charlie's return had terrible consequences and as much as he hated admitting it Flo likely was the only one who might know what was happening, it was true all these years Flo was probably right, Itchy was pretty sure of that much now he hated it but that thing was a creature of nightmares, he couldn't stand admitting it but he knew, somehow that was a demon of hell.

 _What the heck was that, could that even be described as Charlie Barkin!? It would seem the consequences of Charlie's of resurrection may be even worse than imagined; what could this mean what is exactly happening to Charlie and why, and what does this mean for Anna Marie and Itchy is it possible that Charlie could be a danger to them? What awaits our heroes now, unfortunately I'm afraid those answers will have to wait as I'm gonna have to cut you off at this point; I hope you have enjoyed the story up to this point and I look forward to continuing it, till then see you around._


	10. Chapter 10

_Hello everyone how has everything been going it's been a little bit but I'm back and ready to post the next part of the story. When we last off Charlie and his friends narrowly escaped a confrontation against Carface and his gang but not unscathed they lost their home and Charlie underwent a terrifying transformation just what does this transformation mean and how will our beloved characters handle it read on to find out. A fair warning from this point on the story gets a lot darker and far more intense._

: Chapter 9:

The road to Hell

A dark smoke emitted from the air there was the smell of flesh burning and bone melting; you could hear horrific screams of agony all around the area. There was spikes surrounding the entire area and a massive pool of boiling blood within the pool there was a single being screaming his screams becoming whimpers as his nerves burned away. Charlie was sitting waste deep in a pool of boiling blood his legs being slowly melted. He could feel his muscles melting into the raw marrow of his bones even his bones were boiled the heat already starting to boil his insides. Charlie's arms were bound a spike going completely through his paws it curved downwards and stabbed into his arm running all the way through his joint and linking with his shoulder. Charlie was held a near crucifix position while other spikes were driven into his ribs a sharp bladed hook was rammed into the bones hooked to them forcibly lifting them up and pulling them outwards.

Charlie was in so much agony he couldn't even find the strength to scream instead he gagged painfully thrashing his body around which further pulled on his bones. Charlie could feel most of his blood corroding his throat but couldn't puke any of it up. A shadowy monstrous demon approached Charlie grabbing the spikes in his arms and slowly pulled them out. Charlie let out an agonized cry as the spikes removed his shoulders and severed his joints they then yanked one out causing Charlie to scream in agony again as the spikes ripped away his muscles flesh and tore apart his bones, or at least it would've if Charlie had any blood, flesh muscle and tissue there was actually nothing beneath his skin at all but it still felt like there was and Charlie screamed as he watched the skin be ripped from his arms and his bones torn asunder. Charlie fell towards the boiling blood but the spikes in his ribs stopped him yanking them outwards again.

Charlie looked up and saw the monstrous Hellhound looking down on him a dark and cruel smile on its face as it watched Charlie's suffering. Charlie tried to pull his legs from the boiling blood but when he did he was horrified to see they were almost gone. The horrific shadow demon grabbed Charlie and yanked him out revealing that his legs had been melted leaving behind only a gooey mess it then let Charlie hang from the spikes which continued pulling his ribs one of them cracked another was pulled out of a place another the spikes full on crushed. Charlie let out horrific gags as his body was brutalized by this unknown monster. He looked up at the Hellhound who reached its hand towards him.

"Do you want it to end?" The Hellhound asked him.

"Please no more make it stop" Charlie begged.

The shadow demon grabbed Charlie and pulled him forward before throwing him across the boiling blood the force removed him from the spikes which were still hooked into his ribs pulling them outward and ripping them free. Charlie let out an agonized near inhuman scream as his ribs were torn right out, the pain was so overwhelming he felt them tear through his skin, felt as they tore and twisted snapping off his entire skeleton. Charlie lied on the ground twitching and shaking on the floor a massive empty hole where his ribs used to be. The Hellhound unleashed an inferno at him which lit his body ablaze causing Charlie to somewhat thrash but he was having trouble managing to. The ground came to life a bunch of sharp bones with jagged thorns wrapping around him. Charlie felt the thorns slowly stabbing into him they then lifted him into the air shredding through the skin on his body. The Hellhound laughed in his face and unleashed a massive inferno that incinerated his entire body. Charlie screamed in horrific agony as he felt his skin burn and could even smell it as his bones were incinerated Charlie let out one final cry as his body was incinerated.

"This is but one end" The Hellhound told him.

Charlie opened his eyes and saw the monstrous demon staring down at him but he still couldn't see what it was. The bones and thorns were wrapped around him and the ground was slowly starting to swallow him whole. He felt the teeth on the ground bit into him ripping through his joints and severing his limbs even as the thorns filled his body with acid that slowly ate through what would be his muscle and organs. The thorns tightened around him slowly crushing his bones which he felt slowly snapping. Charlie couldn't scream due to the pressure and acid eating through his lungs which caused an agonizing burning feeling to consume him within while a pressure crushed down on him.

"Ple as e" Charlie choked out but it wasn't his voice but he did recognize it no it couldn't be.

Sure enough Charlie saw a pool appear in front of him reflecting Carface what did this mean why was he Carface and if he were Carface where was he right now? The shadow demon stood over him and grabbed his face lifting him slowly towards him.

"Please no, please make it stop, please!" Carface begged it wasn't even Charlie anymore all he could do right now was see through Carface's eyes.

Charlie watched as the demon pulled Carface in close and his blood froze. It was a monstrous German Sheppard his fur a dark brown with jagged spikes coming out of his elbow and running into his spine his ribs wrapped around him like some sick armor and he had sharp teeth and horns that ripped right through his head to Charlie's disgust they ran down through his skull down his neck attached to his spine and connected to his ribs, his eyes were blood red. It was a truly horrific monstrosity but worst of all Charlie knew the truth that was him. Charlie stared at the monster that used to be him in complete terror it held Carface in its grip and laughed cruelly at him.

"Please make it end" Carface whimpered.

"It will never end, how's that sound partner?" Charlie asked him before he well Charlie did not even want to remember that he saw this, Charlie watched as his demon self literally opened it's jaws and sank it's teeth into Carface's skull it then threw him down and jumped on him using it's claws to slice him open the demonic Charlie then let out an evil cackle before it brutally tore Carface to shreds and ate him alive. It then turned and looked directly at Charlie who was no longer in Carface. The demon then grabbed Charlie and roared at him before laughing and cackling as it dragged him kicking and screaming into the boiling blood the last thing he saw was its monstrous face laughing as the darkness claimed him.

Charlie shot awake screaming frantically and thrashing his body around as he felt someone trying to hold him in place and keep him calm no they wouldn't take him again, he wouldn't let them do it again let go of him!

"Get off of me, let me go you won't do it again not again, please no!" Charlie screamed in terror.

"Charlie, Charlie its okay it's me, it's Flo!" Flo said frantically.

Charlie let himself calm and took in his surroundings he was in Flo's church right now and Flo was currently sitting beside him apparently dealing with his wounds, and just like before it kind of burned to be in here.

"Flo what's going on?" Charlie asked her.

"I'll ask you that question in time Charlie you have a lot of explaining to do" Flo stated.

Charlie turned and saw Itchy watching over him as well he seemed very concerned right now.

"Charlie what the heck was that you were screaming for the last several minutes and we couldn't wake you up no matter how hard we tried." Itchy said not even bother to hide his fear.

Charlie tried to remember just what happened recently before he blacked out he took a moment but then remembered he attacked Carface and his gang after they threatened his friends, it was rather satisfying actually he felt good very very good which considering what he did to them was a very scary thought. Charlie looked around trying to find a trace of Anna Marie but he couldn't see her.

"Where's Anna Marie?" Charlie asked.

"Fine, we didn't want her to be here to see you freaking out like this" Itchy answered.

"Flo what do you mean I have a lot to explain Itchy what did you tell her?" Charlie asked.

"What I had to after what you did Charlie I had to tell Flo I probably should've done it sooner." Itchy rationalized.

"You hate what she believes why would you come to her?" Charlie asked.

"I didn't have a choice you're right I hate this and I hate this scenario even more considering I know what it means but I had to do something even if I despised the mirror idea of it" Itchy explained.

Flo could tell Itchy and Charlie could probably continue debating about this but she didn't have time for that she needed to know what was going on and she needed to know now, she had an idea unfortunately and she didn't like it at all but she needed confirmation hopefully confirmation that she was mistaken which wasn't very likely.

"Enough, you should've come to me earlier, Charlie you turned into a remorseless killer in that junkyard Itchy told me, you've been having horrific nightmares no more games no more stalling. Charlie tell me what happened when Carface tried to kill you?" Flo demanded.

Charlie could see it Flo was dead serious about this she seemed more serious than Charlie had ever seen her before which meant this was very bad news it took a lot to shake Flo and even more to make her actually demand something, this was very bad.

"When Carface hit me with a car I found myself in this place called the hall of judgment I met a whippet a pink one called Annabelle who told me I needed to go to heaven she showed me the watches that represented our life so I stole mine and turned it back to send me back here" Charlie answered.

Flo had a look of pure horror on her face when she heard that, he turned it back he rejected his place in heaven, Charlie you fool you blind stupid fool.

"Charlie, what have you done?" Flo said trembling.

"What have I done Flo what does this mean?" Charlie asked her.

"You should've listened to Annabelle Charlie you fool, you fool" Flo stated in a fearful whisper.

"How do you know Annabelle?" Charlie asked her.

Flo moved towards a hidden drawer and opened it pulling out a small book and showing it to Charlie she opened it and looked for the section that matched what she heard it took a bit but she found it before turning to Charlie.

"I learned about Annabelle from this book long ago she's one of the original angels and a central figure in heaven, Charlie show me your watch" Flo demanded.

Charlie reached up and grabbed his watch presenting it to Flo who looked at it and then sighed nodding her head sadly.

"Charlie you have no idea what this means do you know what is happening to you!?" Flo shouted.

Charlie had an idea and there was little point in denying it though it wasn't one he liked to admit but it didn't mean he wasn't aware and considering Flo's reaction he was likely right, which did not make him feel good in fact it almost made him want to whimper.

"Flo what do you mean what's happening to Charlie why did he just snap back there like that, these nightmares why is this happening to him?" Itchy asked dreading the answer.

"Charlie you gave up your place and you gave yourself to them, your soul is tainted and it's slowly being corrupted, twisting, changing" Flo said in sadness.

"Into what?" Itchy asked though he knew the answer it was obvious.

"You feel like you're burning in here don't you" Flo asked him.

"You're turning into a demon Charlie you never came back not truly" Flo stated in a pained whisper.

Charlie knew this truth yet hearing it was a completely different manner he couldn't believe it, Flo saying it meant it was true and he just couldn't believe it he already knew deep down but hearing the reality of it was too much it wasn't true.

"No that's absurd Flo there's no way that's true none where's your proof!?" Charlie demanded.

Itchy had to admit he almost agreed with Charlie but couldn't say it because he knew Flo was about to show Charlie proof, proof Itchy didn't want to see. He didn't want to know any of this he never wanted to know any of this and yet now here he was seeing as the thing he hated the most was proven true.

"Charlie look at yourself look at your wounds look beneath them, you aren't bleeding Charlie and there's nothing underneath them, no muscle, tissue anything just bone and it's already changing" Flo explained a look of fear on her face.

"No I feel fine right now and that was just a burst of anger I'm not bleeding because I came back my watch makes me immortal, that's it!" Charlie said in denial.

"No Charlie you're not alive, there's nothing there your soul came back and invested your corpse; Charlie you're literally a walking a corpse that your soul is twisting." Flo said disgusted.

"A corpse what do you mean Flo?" Itchy said equally disgusted.

"That's what demons are, they're walking corpses that corrupted souls keep functioning" Flo answered.

"Charlie's still dead that's why Carface can't kill him he's dead, a twisted puppet his soul is keeping from falling apart." Itchy said appalled.

This was beyond sickening Itchy heard numerous versions of hell but this was just disgusting. They were walking corpses that didn't bleed or have any muscle and tissue they're souls rotted and decayed everything they touched, they abandoned any sense of morality and reveled in sadism. This was wrong, horrific, disgusting those terms didn't fit this was just wrong wrong on every life, the mere idea of it made his skin crawl.

"No I can fight it I can escape it I've been back for months and remained in complete control of myself I can fight this I can beat it!" Charlie tried to rationalize.

"No one can beat it Charlie I have tried for years to keep you from this fate and you never listened now it's too late" Flo said in regret.

"You could've tried harder, you could've shown me this book you could've made certain I didn't do anything stupid, you could've helped me Flo, why didn't you!?" Charlie demanded.

Flo felt a thing of anger fill her was Charlie seriously blaming this on her she didn't make him choose to steal his watch or even continue his partnership with Carface if anything she tried to convince him to leave that life behind and he didn't listen. He would dare blame this on her just like he blamed her for how their relationship ended but neither were Flo's fault.

"Me, Are you seriously suggesting this somehow falls on me? No Charlie you can't blame me for this what could've I done that you would've actually listened to?" Flo demanded her voice trembling.

"You left me, if we were still together I wouldn't have ended up in the pound and Carface wouldn't have tried to kill me, I'm condemned because you wouldn't stand beside me just because I wouldn't believe what you did!" Charlie retorted.

Flo felt her anger rising he did not just say that Flo never tried to force her faith on him, never. All she ever did was try to help him make the right choice that was all she did nothing more she wanted to help him it was why she was here to help others. She did not leave him because he didn't believe she still couldn't believe Charlie didn't know why she left him.

"Don't you dare go there Charlie, Did I ask you to come to Church with me, to pray with me, to do anything like that." Flo said her voice was like ice and in truth pretty scary.

"You still don't know do you why I actually decided to leave you for years I tried to make it work, I could accept that you believed something else that was your right but then what did you do you kept trying to pull me away. How many times did you ask me to skip a day of church, how many times did you try to convince me to ignore my duty here and when I said no you kept trying, telling me I wasn't living my life to it's fullest. You wouldn't accept my beliefs Charlie not the other around and don't you dare say that to me ever again." Flo stated she didn't raise her voice at all but her anger was obvious.

Charlie was surprised he had never seen Flo that angry before he really did anger her but could she really blame him after what he just heard he was desperate to think of an alternative some way he could've prevented this and maybe losing Flo was what led him here. Maybe he did try to pull her away but she could've said something instead of just quitting, he needed her and she left.

"I needed you, I needed you Flo" Charlie told her sadly.

"Then you should've appreciated me when you had me" Flo retorted sadly.

Charlie turned away from Flo and saw Itchy staring at him Charlie ignored him and walked past him slowly.

"Charlie you can't just give up, there's a way to beat this we always do" Itchy told him softly.

"No, It's too late Itchy I'm damned" Charlie told him before turning away Itchy watched as Charlie walked away tears appearing in his eyes.

Charlie walked into a restroom in the church feeling as the mere holy presence burned him it was so painful he just wanted it to end but it couldn't end he knew that much was true. Charlie stared at himself in the mirror feeling truly hopeless there was no chance it was over he couldn't keep living otherwise he would become a monster of hell and probably hurt those he cares about but if he destroyed his watch which represented his life then he would be condemned to hell and suffer for eternity, it made no difference either way he was damned. Charlie considered his options staring at his watch and opened it. He then placed it down and prepared to smash it; this was for the best it was preferable to hurting any of them he made this choice only he should suffer for it. Charlie prepared to smash the watch but his paw hesitated he tried again only to realize he couldn't bring himself to do it because he wasn't a selfless person.

Charlie turned back towards the mirror and could almost see his demonic self staring at him he looked down throwing some water on his face hoping it would cool him off it didn't. Charlie looked back up and was shocked to see the Hellhound staring at him through the mirror; he immediately began backing away in fear from it.

"Calm yourself Charlie, I have not come to torment you nor is that my desire despite how it may seem" The Hellhound told him.

"You've done nothing but torment me every time I dream" Charlie stated.

"Those aren't dreams Charlie every time you sleep I am dragging your soul into hell" The Hellhound replied.

Charlie wasn't too surprised to hear that recently he couldn't be woken from his nightmares until a certain point likely whenever The Hellhound decided he was done.

"Why are you tormenting me if you do not wish to what is the purpose of what I've seen?" Charlie asked trembling.

"To prepare you, you believe that suffering is your only choice but there is another you have seen it you see it stare out at you because it is you" The Hellhound answered.

"What do you mean why would I ever want to be that monster after what it did, what I saw it do?" Charlie said disgusted.

The Hellhound turned to Charlie and grabbed him yanking him into the mirror and dragging him back into the inferno of hell. Charlie was immediately trying to fight against it but the Hellhound seemed rather gentle this time almost comforting it held Charlie in its hands and let him gaze out at hell.

"What do you see?" The Hellhound asked him.

"Pain and suffering" Charlie said in a whisper.

"Whose?" The Hellhound asked again.

Charlie didn't understand why was The Hellhound asking him this what was the purpose behind this change in demeanor it almost seemed compassionate now but he knew it wasn't after everything it did to him why was it changing now and what did it want him to see?

"Charlie this is a place for the wicked for those who are cruel and take delight in hurting others; they are merely getting what they deserve what they escaped from in life" The Hellhound told him.

"What did they escape?" Charlie asked.

"Justice" The Hellhound answered.

Charlie was kind of confused what did it mean by that was it saying that this place was actually one of justice for those who needlessly suffered in life, giving them the justice the world didn't if so what did Charlie do to deserve what happened to him?

"What justice did I deserve?" Charlie questioned.

"Do not lie you have hurt a great many Charlie and you are planning to hurt that little girl, you are a dark soul and are deserving of justice however I believe for all you have done it's not enough to be a damned soul here, your life was taken from you cruelly and unjustly and you just sought to reclaim it and heaven rejects you for that" The Hellhound told him with pity.

"What do you want from me?" Charlie asked trying to understand what was happening; The Hellhound seemed completely different almost like another victim of hell rather than a tormentor.

"I seek to grant you the retribution you were denied and to offer a chance to escape your undeserving punishment." The Hellhound answered.

"How?" Charlie asked becoming intrigued in just where this was going.

"A choice, you are condemned here Charlie nothing can change that but you don't have to suffer I can see it you believe in justice as much as I do that those who do wrong should be punished and if the mortal world won't do it then it falls to us to make certain that those they hurt find proper retribution for their pain." The Hellhound explained.

"If you accept your corruption you will become a demon when you die rather than a tormented soul and once a demon Charlie you will be able to give those poor souls this world ignores the retribution no one else will the knowledge that somewhere their pain wasn't in vain." The Hellhound stated.

Charlie had to admit it was a pretty good offer he could escape his nightmares and never have to feel them again all the while he could punish those sick souls who hurt the innocent. What a different idea of Hell this was maybe turning back his watch was the proper choice; in heaven he would just be bored and doing nothing while in hell he had a purpose. Hell was a place where no one walked free where no one could hit someone with a car and then walk away, where no one could keep a girl captive and get away with it. They may walk free there but thanks to Hell they couldn't escape justice forever. Heaven did nothing they sat back and let these things happen it was only Hell that punished those who hurt the innocent, yes Charlie was damned but at least he could make a difference.

"I want those who hurt others, who prey upon the weak and take pleasure in their suffering, I want to see them get what they deserve, I seek justice" Charlie told The Hellhound.

"We all do and that is why we exist Charlie to deliver it abandon the morals you have and embrace what are you becoming and those who hurt that poor little girl will see true justice and her pain will be avenged" The Hellhound said.

Charlie nodded showing that he understood and with that The Hellhound returned him to the bathroom and disappeared. Charlie stared at his reflection and saw the monster but instead what he saw was a punisher, an avenging angel for those who suffer needlessly and there was one dog who needed to face true justice and Charlie vowed he would, Anna Marie's pain would be avenged. Charlie walked out of the bathroom and exited the church paying no heed to anyone there he had somewhere else he needed to be it was time to begin what would be his first retribution. Charlie let out a smile he wasn't the bad guy he was the one who ensured the wicked got what they deserve, he was with the side of angels; Charlie truly believed this and it was this very belief that only led him further to damnation.


	11. Chapter 11

: Chapter 10:

The Devils smile

Flo was currently sitting alone staring at a wallet in her paw she slowly opened it and looked inside; she saw pictures of a couple a wedding one in particular as well as some money though it wasn't a whole bunch, she looked down in disappointment she was hoping Charlie left this behind purposely though she was fairly certain that was unlikely didn't stop her from hoping. Flo slowly moved up the stairway leading where Anna Marie was sleeping she stopped for a moment and then placed it next to her. Flo stared at the girl with a sense of pity she had no idea what was happening and it was probably best if she didn't. It was a tragic thought that this poor little girl wouldn't understand just what happened to Charlie even after spending so much time with him; though this little girl didn't belong here either she needed a real family.

"Return it where it belongs and maybe it'll help you find where you belong" Flo said softly.

"What are you talking about?" Itchy asked her she turned and saw him standing in the doorway did he follow her or was he checking up on Anna Marie?

"Checking up on her?" Flo asked.

"And wondering where you got that wallet?" Itchy replied.

"I found it with the items you brought, which makes me question if you wanted me to considering how easy you made it" Flo stated.

"I don't recall bringing it, didn't know you were capable of lying" Itchy told her.

"We all are if it's for the best I went back to Charlie's old place to find some supplies for Anna Marie it was likely she left some stuff behind" Flo said.

Itchy wasn't certain he believed that completely but it made enough sense now the question was why was she giving it back to Anna Marie it wouldn't take her long to deduce how they got it which wouldn't help their relationship with each other, maybe that wasn't a bad thing.

"Trying to get her to leave before we lose Charlie, I recognize hurting someone to save them" Itchy said quietly.

"You can take it back if you want I won't stop you" Flo told him before walking down the stairs.

Itchy stared at the wallet and turned away walking down the stairs with her she was right this was best for Anna Marie and likely the only chance she had of finding a family. Itchy leaned against a wall trying to grasp what he just discovered and just what it meant for everything that happened, what fate it meant for him?

"I sense you are troubled Itchy" Flo told him sitting beside him.

"I never believed any of this, I openly mocked you for it once" Itchy said quietly.

"Yes you did and that was your choice and I accepted that" Flo replied.

"Flo you were right and I still can't bring myself to believe it even after seeing the proof" Itchy said his voice was very soft and quiet.

Flo understood what Itchy meant he had a deep resentment for her faith he didn't just disagree with it he outright despised it and now he was finding out the thing he couldn't stand the thing he loathed with a passion was true that he was potentially wrong to say what he did, though Flo didn't agree with that real or not Itchy's resentment was not completely and utterly wrong; Flo didn't view things that way.

"I can only imagine considering your hatred for everything I believe though I never understood why, why Itchy?" Flo asked him.

Itchy considered her question and he knew the answer it was the same reason a lot of people couldn't accept it the paradoxical nature of it all; if these angels and their god are so good and benevolent then why do so many horrible things happen on this world why do people suffer needlessly, why did he lose them; it wasn't fair why didn't they do something, why didn't they save them?

"It's, It's wrong, a paradox almost how can their be absolute good in such a terrible world?" Itchy asked though Flo was almost certain Itchy was talking to himself more than her.

"Itchy it's complicated they can't help everyone" Flo told him.

Itchy felt something in him boil he heard that excuse so many times too many times and he never bought it, they were all powerful there was no excuse to let something like what happened to them happen at all none! There was no excuse to not save them, it was their fault, they did nothing!

"Lies" Itchy said like ice.

"Lies! They can't do anything they can't help a poor little puppy on the street, they couldn't stop a speeding car while his father was racing across the street to help his young son!?" Itchy screamed tears filling his eyes.

Flo lowered her head she was expecting this some kind of tragedy it was the only thing that justified Itchy's hatred for christianity, it didn't save him or someone he knew.

"Your father, Itchy I'm sorry and I don't have an answer for you but you can't blame them for that, they didn't cause it" Flo tried to reason.

No but they didn't stop who did they didn't stop the culprit from forcing that situation to happen and that culprit was never even punished, never paid for the terrible thing they did.

"Than why didn't they at least make certain whoever did was punished, that they paid for the unforgivable thing they did?" Itchy said tears falling from his eyes.

Flo approached Itchy and hugged him gently she deeply felt for him he had been through a lot and he had so much on his shoulder; he was not the dog everyone saw and unfortunately he didn't really want anyone's help.

"Itchy hatred never helps whatever anger you feel you have to find the strength to forgive" Flo stated.

"No, I can never do that not after what happened" Itchy said.

"I can't be here anymore Flo, tell Charlie when he gets back I went back to the Casino" Itchy said in sadness.

"Itchy Charlie needs you beside him" Flo said softly.

"I can't watch him rot away, I can't look it in the face" Itchy said his voice a broken whisper.

Itchy then pushed the Church door open and walked away leaving the church behind and not bothering to look back at Flo who watched him leave with great sorrow. Flo closed the doors before hearing someone else behind her she turned and saw Anna Marie staring at her while holding the wallet.

"How did you get this?" Anna Marie asked her.

"Charlie had it" Flo answered.

"Where did he get this?" Anna Marie said staring at the couple's wallet a deep pain and guilt filling her.

"He stole it" Anna Marie said in shock and sadness.

Flo could see Anna Marie was about to cry and she felt regret for it but Anna Marie needed to know who Charlie was she couldn't keep believing this deception Charlie was giving her or their relationship would be nothing but a lie and nothing could come from that.

"Charlie has made mistakes" Flo told her.

"This belongs to them why would he take it?" Anna Marie asked saddened.

Anna Marie could discover those answers herself and when she did well then what happened next was up to her but Flo couldn't let her continue to believe this lie.

"I don't know you have it you decide what you want to do with it" Flo stated.

Anna Marie didn't even need to consider her options she knew what was the right thing to do and so she would do the right thing, she wondered if it would cost her if they would be angry with her but that was worth it they deserved to have it returned and Anna Marie owed them an apology.

Carface was currently sitting in his chair still reeling from the horror he just saw and still trying to understand just what the heck Charlie became it in truth made no sense to Carface none at all. Charlie should've been dead a million times over yet he kept getting up and showed no signs of damage at all. Charlie didn't even seem human more like some horrific monster; at least Carface knew how he survived his presumed death now, he wasn't even mortal. This created massive problems if Charlie wasn't mortal how exactly was Carface supposed to kill him could he even it was a pretty good question to ask and one Carface wasn't certain had a real answer.

Carface turned and looked at his men who were also still trembling many refused to go to sleep not that Carface blamed them; it was actually very worrying if they were this scared was it possible that they would betray him abandoned him, he had no way of truly knowing. Carface looked at Killer who was just sitting alone not even bothering to acknowledge the other dogs in fact it looked like Killer was about to talk to Carface about something.

"Boss that was insane, terrifying even I don't know how to describe it" Killer said trembling.

"What's your point Killer?" Carface asked him.

"Forget about Charlie, forget about the money, the girl just forget about it all" Killer said as usual he sounded afraid but not of Carface.

Carface reached into the drawer and grabbed his gun pointing it at Killer.

"Give up, surrender the fortune I rightfully earned, let Charlie win!?" Carface said enraged.

"He'll kill you if you don't!" Killer shouted to Carface it was the first time Carface recalled Killer shouting at anyone and in truth he was probably right if Carface kept trying to go after Charlie eventually Charlie would just kill him, maybe he should quit while he was ahead.

"I know but giving up can I really do that?" Carface asked.

"You're a survivor, survive" Killer stated.

"Well well I'm afraid that option has already spent, for him at least the only thing I can't decide is when his sentence is carried out" A dark yet still charismatic voice told them.

Every dog turned towards the entrance and saw Charlie Barkin standing in front of them; immediately they panicked some began trying to rush towards the back entrance while others grabbed whatever guns they could and emptied every bullet into Charlie, he didn't even react at all ignoring the wounds they gave him. Charlie then reached into himself and casually pulled out a bullet flicking it on the ground.

"They say insanity is trying the same thing over and over and expecting different results, or you're just stupid" Charlie taunted them..

Carface grabbed a shotgun while multiple of his other men had magnums others had guns or whatever weapon they could get their paws on.

"Get out Charlie before we decorate this place with your guts" Carface threatened.

Charlie gave them an amused smile and walked forward stopping right in their range he let out a dark chuckle and spread out his arms all the while smirking at them.

"You made the rules go ahead and enforce them" Charlie challenged.

Carface pulled the trigger as did everyone emptying more bullets into Charlie than anyone could even comprehend. Charlie felt them slam into him these bullets were bigger and had more power they also hurt more. A shot gun shell hit his stomach and went right out his back another hit his rib probably blowing one of them off other bullets struck his shoulder blowing it out while another hit his neck ripping through a large chunk of it in the process, the last ones hit his head exiting out the back leaving a very big hole in the process.

Charlie fell over onto the ground and remained still for a moment; he then began to twitch slightly and his body slowly forced it's way up; Carface could hear Charlie's bones snapping as he rose up like some zombie rising from the grave. Charlie reached into himself and grabbed whatever few bullets were still in him his wounds were already healing an intense heat emitting from him.

"Well that didn't work not going to lie that really hurt, like really bad way more than I thought it would" Charlie said rather playfully, the other dogs didn't find it funny they were wondering what kind of spawn of hell Charlie Barkin had become; they had no idea.

"Got any other tricks for me?" Charlie asked them.

"Yeah, have a nice swim" Carface told him before pulling the lever that opened the floor and Charlie found himself dropped into a small hole which led to a large area of water that he splashed into.

Charlie sat at the bottom of the water for a moment he then allowed himself to emerge from it looking up at Carface.

Thanks I love a good swim" Charlie said politely.

"Not for long, hey King meal time" Carface said trying to contain his joy.

Charlie turned and saw a giant gator heading towards him clearly hungry, everyone began cheering waiting for the moment the king gator ripped Charlie to shreds, well who was Charlie to deny them or this hungry animal. Charlie smiled darkly at the gator and let it come at him; the gator opened its large jaws and closed them on Charlie's body crushing in his ribs, Charlie laughed at the pain this was nothing he knew so much worse. The gator thrashed him around before forcing him into its mouth intending to chew him up then swallow the remains leaving him to die quite painfully as its teeth shredded his body before leaving him to slowly digest and likely while he was still alive. Well no more games Charlie let his body temperature increase as the gator's teeth sank into them the heat caused them to blister while Charlie's heat also burned its tongue. The Gator thrashed around and spit Charlie out before swimming back under the waves. Charlie smiled and sank his claws into the wall he then climbed up the hatch all the way to the top. Charlie pulled himself up and stood in front of the dogs his wounds almost completely healed he merely smirked at them.

"Good try, not good enough" Charlie said darkly.

Charlie began to chuckle a dark and cruel sound that froze the blood of every dog in that room he then smiled at them and turned to Carface.

"You can't kill me Carface, no matter how hard you try I will just get back up" Charlie told him chuckling again.

"Do you feel helpless Carface powerless to what you know is your inevitable demise, good I wanted you to know that feeling" Charlie said cruelly.

Carface couldn't believe his eyes he thought for sure that would've worked but it didn't Charlie really was invincible they couldn't kill him and now he would kill them, no maybe Carface could negotiate find someway to save his life.

"Charlie this doesn't have to end badly we can work this out; name your terms whatever you want, there's no need for you to kill me or any of us!" Carface said he tried to sound calm but his panic took over as he reached the end.

Charlie laughed again it was brief but terrifying he then turned to Carface and placed his paws on his head in disappointment.

"Carface I'm not going to kill you you have nothing to worry about from me" Charlie said though the tone of his voice made it clear Carface had something to worry about.

Charlie turned to the other dogs and picked up a gun loading a bullet into it he then turned and shot one of them right in the head. Charlie smiled as he watched its lifeless body fall to the ground he could hear his worthless soul being dragged into the inferno, no one escaped true justice.

"Well there goes another of you now how many more will go, well maybe none; you see if you are with Carface you're against me and well you've seen where that ends but I've got plenty of job openings come and work for a real winner. Carface is going to get you all killed in his stupid vendetta against me I don't want all of you dead so when Carface is well no longer a factor you can all get a promotion" Charlie told them before turning away from them and moving towards Carface.

"Or you can stay where you are and be against me where do you think that will lead you, oh right the uh dead guy on the floor probably answers that" Charlie told them he then turned to Carface.

"See I'm not going to kill you, they eventually will; wash your neck Carface and start counting, see you soon partner" Charlie told Carface with a sadistic smile he then walked to the exit and left the casino leaving Carface and everyone else trembling with complete terror.

Carface watched as all his men eyed him he reached for his gun waiting to see if any of them would make a move he also reached for the lever to the hatch to further dissuade anyone.

"Get out, all of you out!" Carface commanded.

He watched very carefully as each dog moved to the exit they all were eyeing whatever weapon caught their eye others just stared at Carface intensely while others paid him or the weapons no heed instead being perfectly happy to leave this nightmare of a place. Carface pointed his gun at his departing men before pointing it in another direction; They all wanted to kill him now and there was little doubt in his mind that they would very soon, how could he possibly survive now? Carface continued pointing his gun in every direction he couldn't actually see much in fact the only image that kept repeating in Carface's head was Charlie's cruel and sadistic smile, a smile of pure evil, the devil's smile.

 _And things just took a very dark turn I'm guessing many of you are shocked at just how dark Charlie went but I felt this was necessary to show how much Hell was changing Charlie, this of course raises the question of how far will this corruption take Charlie will he truly embrace it and where will Charlie's cruel actions take Carface. Also what of Anna Marie now that she has glimpsed Charlie's true nature what will it mean for their relationship or her dreams of having a family, read on to find out._


	12. Chapter 12

: Chapter 11:

Love and selfishness

Charlie arrived back at Flo's church he had dealt with Carface and administered true justice to him yet in truth Charlie didn't feel very good he felt scared actually; he enjoyed what he said and did and he knew he shouldn't but he also remembered what the Hellhound told him, why should he feel regretful they got what they deserved. Charlie sat outside the church deciding not to enter it due to the pain it caused him. He was thinking of what his next course of action would be he had Anna Marie were there any races he wanted to bet on not that he recalled but he could think of something for them to do, except that might go against The Hellhound's demand he has to bury his conscious just like he did back at Carface's club so did that mean he severed his ties with everyone or was it a little easier than that. Charlie continued pondering his choices now that Carface was taken care of; he detected a scent around him and turned around to see Flo standing in front of him.

"I'm surprised didn't expect that you would want to be around a damned soul" Charlie told her.

"No but I want to be around someone I greatly value" Flo answered.

"Touching doesn't change anything" Charlie said with a hint of anger.

"Itchy left today he doesn't want to be around all this anymore" Flo said.

Charlie didn't blame Itchy for that this whole thing must be true agony to Itchy seeing all this being revealed as true right in front of him never mind seeing Charlie like this. In truth Charlie was happy he left he didn't want Itchy to see his transformation.

"That's for the best he shouldn't have to deal with all this" Charlie stated.

Flo merely nodded she was pleased he took that well now it was time to move onto far more important things.

"So where did you go Charlie?" Flo asked him.

"I dealt with Carface he won't be a threat to us anymore" Charlie answered.

Flo wasn't surprised to hear Charlie's answer though she didn't like it did he kill Carface was that what he was referring to; if he did he was only feeding his demon self which would accelerate his damnation, did he want that?

"Do you mean you killed him?" Flo asked him not bothering to hide the dread in her voice.

"No, he's still alive but I certainly gave every employee he had a pretty good reason to bring me his head" Charlie stated his voice was rather dark and full of hatred.

"That's worse than killing him Charlie that's prolonging his torment, you're not in hell yet why would you do something so cruel?" Flo demanded.

"Carface killed me, he locked Anna Marie up like a slave he's a monster who deserves to face true justice and now I have ensured he will" Charlie told her.

Flo could see it clear as day Charlie was decaying fast he wasn't fighting the transformation in fact he seemed to be embracing it; he was letting himself rot away why else would he call what he did justice was he really that far gone already?

"Justice, that's not justice how does that help Anna Marie all it does is satisfy your own anger nothing more, you're talking about revenge Charlie and you're mistaking it for justice" Flo stated rather disgusted.

"What's your idea letting them walk free do all this without proper punishment I ensured that Carface was punished as he deserved." Charlie growled.

"Under whose will yours, you think tormenting someone is justice it's pointless sadism Charlie nothing more no matter how much you try to convince yourself and every time you do you betray yourself" Flo said with revulsion.

"This is me nothing's changed I was never a good person so why bother trying to be?" Charlie asked her angered.

"For that girl whose faith in you has been shaken but it's not gone yet Charlie you can still see to it that her faith in you is rewarded." Flo stated.

Shaken what did she mean by that why would Anna Marie have her faith shaken in him she trusted him completely and believed everything he said why would her trust be shaken, what did Flo do?

What did you do Flo?" Charlie asked her his voice briefly turned into a demonic growl.

"I showed her your deception and gave her a choice, to make right your crime against those two people or not" Flo answered.

The wallet that's what Flo was talking about she showed Anna Marie the wallet he stole and now Anna Marie knew he was a thief which meant she would never truly trust him the same way ever again. Flo could've just ruined everything all the work he put into her Flo could've just rendered it all useless. How dare she do that, how dare she commit such a crime against him! Charlie turned to Flo smoke rising from him he reached his paw out towards her in pure savage rage.

"How dare you betray me like this, how dare you!" Charlie screamed at her.

"You'll pay for that!" Charlie roared in savage fury grabbing her and lifting her up.

Charlie was furious Flo just committed a great offense against him and for it, for it she should be punished; wait what why was he thinking that he loved Flo once why would he even think for a moment he should punish her no he couldn't think that, he only wanted to punish those who deserved it nothing more and Flo certainly didn't he needed to control his anger. Charlie let Flo go and stepped away from her.

"Is that the justice you were talking about Charlie?" Flo asked though it didn't sound like a question.

"Where is she Flo?" Charlie asked trying to fight the rageful cries for blood in his head.

"You know where, if you value this go find her or if you value her let her be happy" Flo told him.

"The choice is yours" Flo finished before walking away from Charlie.

Charlie took a moment to consider his choices it was possible that Anna Marie had her family that she finally got the family she desperately longed for and if he showed up he would be taking her from her home; but what about him, they had become close they did a lot together they were a family Anna Marie didn't need a family she had him. It was true Charlie took care of her why should he lose her besides if he let her go he was pretty sure his deal with The Hellhound would be null and void meaning his nightmares would be his eternity. No he couldn't let her go it was not worth the price he would pay, he had to go find Anna Marie and bring her back.

Anna Marie was a little nervous when she arrived at the couples house with their wallet she wasn't certain what to tell them so she decided to settle for the only proper thing to tell them, the truth she found it and decided to bring it back to them because it was the right thing to do. She didn't expected that they would be happy with her and appreciate it and yet seemed like they were in fact they didn't seem mad at all, they really were great people.

Currently Anna Marie was sitting at a table with them eating a large stack of Waffles that Kate made for her while Harold was sitting at the table watching as Anna Marie happily ate them up. Wow she was a great cook these waffles were delicious and they seemed happy that she was enjoying them, Anna Marie was happy to it was great knowing everything turned out alright in the end.

"I just wanted to thank you again for returning my wallet, what you did was very important Anna Marie" Harold told her he said it a few times but her actions surprised him it wasn't common to find someone willing to do the right thing and it was truly a gift when you did, he wanted Anna Marie to know she did a good thing something she could be proud of.

"Of course it wasn't mine so it was only right to return it to you" Anna Marie told him while eating another waffle.

"Aren't you a sweet girl, how are the waffles Anna Marie?" Kate asked her.

"Very good thank you, you're house is beautiful the most beautiful I've ever seen" Anna Marie told them and it was completely true they had an amazing home.

"Thank you Anna Marie, but what about your home?" Kate asked her in truth she wanted to ask this question the last time they saw her but were unable to.

"I live with Charlie he's my dog, well my other dog you already met Itchy" Anna Marie said cheerfully.

Kate listened to her she lived with her dog but who bought her all those close she had were they bought maybe they were just found and she pretended to she was shopping? Kate didn't like this the girl was beyond sweet, caring and compassionate but her story just didn't sound right why didn't she ever mention her parents or family only her dog; Kate was pretty sure she knew the answer but she needed to ask it all the same however she needed to ask it gently.

"I loved my dogs too but where are your parents" Kate asked her.

"I don't have any parents" Anna Marie said sounding a little sad when she did so.

Harold was in truth expecting this answer she never brought them up she only mentioned being with her friends when they saw her she must of been referring to her dogs and now she mentions living with her dog, the truth was undeniable this poor little girl was an orphan and Harold could only wonder how? How was this adorable girl still an orphan how was it that no one had adopted her yet it was something Harold for the life of him could not understand this girl should have a family, maybe he was jumping to conclusions maybe she lived with her grandparents he could at least ask.

"Then where do you stay?" Harold asked her.

"Well currently I stay at the old church with Flo a friend of Charlie's" Anna Marie answered.

Kate tried to keep her expression normal clearly this little girl didn't completely understand why what she told them would shock them so much. She was an orphan and she didn't even have a home not even the orphanage she was staying in some broken down church with only her dogs to keep her company, this was terrible and Kate could see that Harold agreed with her. She placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Anna Marie could you excuse us for a moment?" Kate asked her which Anna Marie merely smiled and nodded Kate and Harold then left the kitchen entering their hallway.

"Harold we can't let her leave here with nowhere to go" Kate said concerned.

"I know honey but we can't force her to stay either" Harold replied.

"She likes it here I doubt she'll say no" Kate said.

"You're right so are we ready to possibly take this on?" Harold asked.

"Maybe we'll deal with that when we reach it for now we just need to make sure this girl has a roof over her head for the time" Kate answered.

Kate and Harold knew what this meant she had nowhere to go and they couldn't just let her go back to that broken Church they were the only ones who could help her right now. Kate said they would deal with the big issue when they crossed it but they both knew they just did cross it; their suggestion was simple and direct, Anna Marie would stay with them and it wasn't a temporary thing and they knew it but admitting it was a pretty big step. They were probably about to start raising a child it was a big thing but they could handle it they had to for Anna Marie's sake.

Anna Marie watched as they left and saw something outside she peered her head outside she then saw Charlie crouching down in the grass he looked kind of funny.

"Charlie?" Anna Marie asked he seemed much better than the last time she saw him.

"Are you feeling better than you did last night?" Anna Marie asked.

"Yeah that was just a bad night I lost my temper, they were going to hurt you I couldn't let that happen." Charlie told her.

Anna Marie felt that was a proper reason she didn't see much since Itchy wouldn't let her but Charlie seemed fine now so that was good at least, of course Anna Marie had no idea just how not fine Charlie was.

"Okay I understand Charlie, I took care of that wallet and gave it back they weren't mad at all they seem to like me being here Charlie" Anna Marie said happily.

Charlie had little doubt of that but he wasn't prepared to let these people take his girl from him like this. They didn't find her in Carface's basement and they didn't read her a bedtime story, or take her close shopping or feed her. They didn't take care of her Charlie did why should he have to hand her over to them after everything he did for her? No she was his little girl and they couldn't have her!

"Great to hear so are you just going to be staying here squeaker?" Charlie asked though he already knew the answer in fact he decided the answer, she wasn't going anywhere!

"I don't know maybe they're still talking, would you be okay with that Charlie?" Anna Marie asked him.

"I promised I would find you a family didn't I?" Charlie told her which was true he did find her a family him, Itchy and her they were a family and Charlie was taking her back to her family.

Except since when, wasn't Charlie just using her for his revenge which he already completed he didn't need Anna Marie anymore so why not let her leave she served her purpose why was he fighting so desperately to keep her; once Carface was dead Charlie would get his fortune as well he would be set for life or eternity in this case. Why not let her go? Charlie considered it but then he remembered he couldn't do good if he fulfilled his promise to Anna Marie then he would suffer in hell for all eternity, he needed Anna Marie to save him to insure he wasn't a damned soul in hell to protect his new purpose to insure those who suffer are granted justice and that their pain isn't in vain. He needed Anna Marie to stay with him.

"It's up to you heck I'll stay with you if you decide mind if i get a look at the place that might be my home?" Charlie asked her.

"Try not to trail anything in and don't make a mess they're very nice" Anna Marie said.

Yeah Charlie was sure they were. Charlie moved into the house and began moving slowly he began looking around moving into the living room silently until he felt his skin burning he looked and saw an old cross on the wall it wasn't very big but it burned all the same. Charlie let out an angry growl and his body heat rose if he could throw a fireball at the accursed thing he would. Charlie moved to the side and saw the couple talking in the hallway one of them was on the phone. Charlie stopped and listened to them hiding himself.

Harold hung up the phone and turned to Kate a sad look on his face.

"No one the orphanage has never even heard of her, no one knows this girl Kate so no one is going to take her in?" Harold said saddened that Anna Marie mattered so little to other people.

"I took her in, I took care of her, now get away from her before I make you" Charlie seethed.

Charlie felt his anger growing his eyes turning blood red as he gritted his teeth his claws extended and he clenched them, his mind filling with thoughts of slicing them to ribbons, burning their worthless bodies. They were taking what was his and such a crime should be punished. Charlie felt the hatred filling him but pushed it aside no he just convinced Anna Marie that everything was fine unleashing his wrath upon on them wouldn't help their situation. No Charlie had a more effective solution he slipped away from them he knew what they were discussing but he would make certain they never got to tell her, but first a distraction.

Charlie moved stealthily across the area and knocked over a small lamp which crashed onto the floor shattering. Harold and Kate heard the sound and rushed into the living room the lamp was smashed on the ground broken into pieces they looked and saw they left the window open a cat must of got in or a bird. Unbeknownst to them Charlie was already outside walking towards the kitchen smiling.

Anna Marie finished her meal when she saw Charlie looking at her with pity and sadness.

"Charlie what's going on?" she asked him.

"I really had faith in them how could they do this after what you told them?" Charlie said disgusted.

"What do you mean?" Anna Marie asked confused.

"Anna Marie they aren't letting you stay it's too much responsibility" Charlie told her with sadness.

"What?" Anna Marie said clearly hurt.

Charlie reached his paw out for her and gave her a smile of reassurance.

"Come on I don't want you to hear this let's go home, your real home." Charlie told her.

Anna Marie began to cry tears streaming down her cheeks she really thought they were the ones who could be her new family they seemed so nice but not nice enough. She didn't hear it from them but Charlie wouldn't lie to her about this he had helped her every step of the way even stated they would live together, he wouldn't lie about this it was true. Anna Marie climbed out the window accepting Charlie's paw; he then let her on his back and took off running, all was right his damnation averted and Anna Marie was where she belonged, the only place she belonged.


	13. Chapter 13

: Chapter 12:

The one to blame

Charlie was sitting outside the Church expecting to feel pleased over what happened yet he wasn't certain if he actually was; he should be he finally got Anna Marie back home and removed whatever chance he had of her ever leaving. He did it he finally did it, all was in place and he secured his own future; so why didn't he feel it, why was he feeling like he made the wrong choice wasn't the whole purpose of this to make the morally wrong choice to save himself; that's what he did so why was he feeling like he didn't make the proper choice?

Charlie stared at his reflection and could almost see the demon staring out at him his monstrous self that he saw in his nightmare the being who would be his fate. Charlie stared at it closely and felt multiple emotions going through him he remembered the anger he felt for Flo and even the couple, in fact he was feeling an overwhelming desire to punish almost everyone he came across and he had very little control over those thoughts. Charlie slapped the water and turned away from it he couldn't deal with his conscious right now why was it showing up now, he needed to just bury it.

"What do you see?" Flo asked him having appeared beside him.

"What I am, who I am" Charlie admitted though he seemed conflicted over it.

"And why is that what you've become, what led you there Charlie?" Flo questioned him intensely.

Charlie considered her question for a moment pondering the answer and in truth he didn't know Carface killed him, she left him, which one set him on this dark path was it all of them perhaps.

"The life I lived" Charlie answered.

Flo felt a growl growing in her throat and let it out she made certain that Charlie heard it, he was still in denial refusing to admit the simple truth; he still believed this was forced on him that anyone but him led him here that he was just a victim, that could not go on that was the thinking of the Devil, the thinking of Hell.

"The life you lived, so you're the victim?" Flo said her voice was growing cold.

"I didn't choose this" Charlie stated.

Flo glared at Charlie and bit down on his ear pulling him forward she continued pulling him towards the church and pushed the door open yanking him inside. Charlie let out painful cries as the church burned his demonic form he fought against Flo but she held onto him she then threw him in front of the stairs grabbed his face and forced him to look up to the room above and listen to the sounds coming from it.

"Can you hear that Charlie?" Flo demanded.

Charlie listened and sure enough he could it was Anna Marie and she was crying, he could hear her broken sobs and whimpers.

"Do you hear it, Charlie!" Flo growled.

"I can hear it" Charlie said.

"That little girl just had her hopes and dreams crushed and even worse it was by someone she trusted and loved, she's the victim Charlie not you!" Flo spat.

"I did what i did because I cared about her I valued what we were" Charlie tried to reason.

"You did it for yourself and you know it, you talk about punishing those who deserve it and yet you punished her; you love her yet you would hurt her in such a way" Flo said seething.

Flo let out another growl and grabbed Charlie dragging him into the main sanctuary causing him to burn even more she then tossed him to the ground. Charlie began thrashing on the ground as he felt the heat consuming him he began to curdle up into a fetal position.

"I did what was best" He said in pain.

"No, stop lying to yourself Charlie I won't let you lie anymore!" Flo roared unlike the others this one she actually screamed.

Flo then grabbed Charlie and forced him up staring into his eyes her beautiful green eyes she had never been this aggressive before did Charlie push her to this, did Charlie force Flo to resort to aggression the one thing she despised.

"Flo it burns it burns so much please let me out of here" Charlie whimpered.

"With every lie you tell yourself you only allow the flames to rise, to burn you even more" Flo told him intensely.

"What do you want me to do, what do you want me to say!?" Charlie pleaded.

Flo let him go and turned towards the door she then slammed it on Charlie locking it. Charlie clawed at the door but his demonic energies could not sustain itself in here. Charlie let out a cry of agony as he felt his skin blistering smoke rose from him as the very ground itself burned his feet. Charlie tried to move away but there was nowhere to go nowhere that wouldn't burn him.

"Flo let me out of here, please Flo this burns so much!" Charlie begged her.

Flo stood on the other side of the door ignoring him.

"Flo, please open the doors don't leave me in here I have to get out!" Charlie begged in agony.

Flo remained still she then allowed herself to speak.

"Discover why you burn Charlie then you will be free" Flo stated she then remained by the door.

Charlie fell onto the floor and began trying to crawl but the holy ground burned his paws. Charlie let out another scream and agony and began thrashing around on the ground rolling and turning as if he was trying to put out a fire on himself. Charlie raised his paws and looked at them he could see the steam rising from them and they were already burned to the point he could see his demonic bones. Charlie forced himself to crawl across the ground before slipping his face touched the holy ground resulting in Charlie letting out a horrific scream and holding his burning face; Charlie's screams began to turn into whimpers. He was lying on the ground which was burning his back there was no where to stop it. What did Flo mean by discover why you burn, he was burning because he was in here; that was too obvious she must be referring to why he's here right now, why he's damned?

Charlie forced himself up and moved towards the center of what was once an altar. Charlie stared at it and saw flashes of him and Flo standing there together back when he thought they would be together. Charlie stood in the exact spot he stood in so long ago and for a moment he imagined Flo was there. It filled him with a deep pain inside why did he lose her that was why he was here now Flo could've kept him on the right path she always did. Why did he lose her? Charlie stared at what used to be the altar.

"Why did I have to lose you?" Charlie asked himself.

"Why couldn't we be together?" Charlie asked in sadness.

Charlie let his mind wander thoughts of Flo filling it but none of it answered the question why did he lose her? What caused it? Charlie thought back to that day, wondering if maybe it would answer the question he sought.

Many years ago, Charlie was staring at a ring he recently bought how much longer before he finally asked her after all it had been long enough right? Charlie considered his options their anniversary was coming up he could ask then that would match basic tradition. Charlie placed it down and opened a drawer placing it in there he then moved forward towards the Church. Charlie sat outside the Church waiting for Flo to exit, god he hated these days. Why does Flo have to spend so much time here it didn't help her that much was true and it pretty much kept her busy twenty four seven. She didn't have any time to herself often; that's where Charlie came in to pull her away from all this and show her a real life and soon Charlie would give her the best life she could imagine, a life where she wouldn't need any of this anymore.

Charlie watched as Flo exited the church and saw Charlie waiting for her; she approached him nuzzling him gently which he returned.

"Sorry but I did tell you it would be a late one" Flo stated.

"Hey it's your time" Charlie said not even really considering that it might come off offensive to her.

Flo actually was a little annoyed with his comment in fact a lot of things he said irritated her but she could tolerate it so she would ignore that for now.

"I was wondering if you would be up for a little trip to the lake actually it would be to a cabin by it, everything you want nice view, place to swim and a nice view of the night, the great outdoors" Charlie told her.

"Tonight Charlie you know I can't do that I have to take care of well you know" Flo told Charlie.

"What do you mean, wait she's still not better I thought you took care of this" Charlie said trying not to sound annoyed.

"I can't decide that Charlie she lost her home and her husband this will take a bit" Flo said.

"Can't someone else take care of this I mean you've been talking to her everyday giving her nice prayers the whole package can't you have a day off?" Charlie said trying to keep his frustration to himself he was getting tired of all these interference and even more so that Flo thought she had to deal with all of them.

"Charlie she's a soul in need I can't turn my back on that, I want to help her it's what this place is for what am I to tell her?" Flo asked.

What is she to tell her come on tell her sorry for your loss but I have my own life that I want to live so just keep it together for a day or two so I can go out and have some fun for once, really was that too hard to request? This girl sounded really dependent and kind of pathetic Charlie lost his home true he ran away but he never saw his parents again, he didn't need someone to comfort him and give him false words.

"That you have a life Flo, you have a life beyond this place and what it means, that you can have a day to yourself" Charlie stated but immediately knew he said something wrong.

"You act like I'm a prisoner to my faith" Flo told him looking a little angry.

"Flo, please i didn't mean it that way I'm sorry I'm just frustrated I want to see you more" Charlie told her.

"It's alright I can go out for tonight but I have to be back before eleven don't want to be up too late" Flo stated.

Charlie didn't like the sound of that they only had three hours to do anything that was enough time for dinner and maybe something else not including travel time, he could never see her anymore and he seriously questioned how Flo saw this place as anything but her prison cause that's all Charlie saw it as.

"Alright you want me to join you tomorrow" Charlie asked her he hated the idea of being there for whatever this was but if Flo wanted it he would do it.

"I don't expect that of you Charlie you know that, do what you want to do" Flo told him she then smiled.

This wasn't entirely true Flo wanted Charlie to be with her tomorrow mainly because she was nervous she was always nervous what she was saying determined life and death and that was a big responsibility she would love if Charlie was there with her but she wouldn't ask it she didn't want him to feel forced into something. It was problematic Charlie hated her faith so much and seemed to believe it was some burden to her which it was difficult but it wasn't something she wanted removed. She tried to explain this to Charlie but he just didn't seem to understand. Flo walked off with Charlie who was happy that she was finally ready to do something.

Flo and Charlie were sitting on the ground gazing out at the lake Flo still felt very nervous and was having trouble hiding it she could at least ask him.

"Charlie I'm sorry I haven't been available but this is important this woman she's a wreck and if someone doesn't help her she might give up hope" Flo told Charlie.

"I know, I know you have to be the one to give her it" Charlie said trying not to roll his eyes at the mention.

"Charlie I'm determining this girl's life it's a big thing and that's why I have to do this because this moment came to me I don't know why but I can't ignore it" Flo said sadly.

"Why not like I said Flo there are others it doesn't have to be you" Charlie told her.

"It's my mission Charlie the one given to me" Flo responded.

"Alright then if you want it to be you then let it be you but if that's the case why are you trying to justify it?" Charlie said annoyed.

"Because it's a scary thought regardless of what I think" Flo answered.

"Don't worry you'll do fine, Flo can we not talk about this anymore I just want this to be about us" Charlie said.

Flo nodded but felt a great sadness Charlie didn't want this to be about them but rather what he viewed them to be even after showing her fear Charlie just brushed it off because he didn't want to deal with anything regarding her faith with whatever time they have right now. Flo felt truly sad but she was beginning to understand the truth they weren't going to work she wanted to help Charlie help him be the best of himself but she couldn't do that as they were; Charlie didn't want to listen he didn't want to hear any of it and worst of all her beliefs were effecting him negatively which made it even harder to try and reason with him. She enjoyed his company and she wanted them to work but she knew they weren't going to it would only be a matter of time eventually Charlie would say exactly what he thought and when he did there would be nowhere left for them to go.

Charlie was sitting alone in his bed looking at the clock Flo was out late again she always was. He kept trying to persuade her to do something else to forget about all this but it never worked it was becoming difficult to be around each other just because Charlie was having trouble keeping it all bottled in. He wanted to tell Flo she was wasting her life and she was even if she helped this person another would come along and another and another. She would have no rest and no time to do what she wanted with her life. There was no way this was what Flo wanted no way who would want to do this forever? Charlie was just waiting for Flo to admit the truth that she was tired of all this tired of everyone needing her and never being able to do what she wanted then he would finally let her be who she desired and then he would ask her once that was done they would be together.

A few weeks later, Charlie was pacing outside impatiently Flo was late again always late he didn't understand why she kept trying it wasn't helping this girl was a wreck and didn't want to hear her out just let her make her choice whichever one it may be. Flo could never ignore someone in pain and Charlie could never understand why since they really didn't help her or benefit her in anyway. Charlie saw Flo sitting down she looked exhausted, he approached her.

"Busy day again" Charlie asked her.

"Time consuming but moving towards our goal" Flo answered.

"Really, you mean she's feeling better right now" Charlie asked her.

"Well I wouldn't say better" Flo started to say.

"Didn't think so, Flo be honest has she improved at all?" Charlie demanded.

Flo didn't like where this was going they had been having a lot of issues lately Charlie's patients were boiling over but Flo just let him vent his frustrations he had every right to and she didn't blame him, she owed him the truth.

"I don't know" Flo answered.

"Then why are you still trying she doesn't want to listen Flo" Charlie stated.

"I know, I know that Charlie" Flo replied.

"What, then why are you still seeing her or doing any of this it's not helping Flo, every time someone comes to you I mean what kind of church assigns this stuff, I can't think of any?" Charlie said annoyed.

Flo lowered her head Charlie didn't understand this was necessary in more ways than one she saw someone in need and decided to help them it's what she did and how she lived it was in conflict with Charlie's ways, he just didn't understand no matter how much Flo tried to clarify it to him.

"It's my choice Charlie" Flo told him.

"But it's not you said it was tasked to you, you're not deciding this you're doing it because you feel some sign told you to even if it's running you into the ground" Charlie said immediately he wanted to catch himself again no he didn't mean it that way except he did.

"Some sign what's that supposed to mean Charlie?" Flo asked him.

"Nothing I lost my temper just ignore it Flo" Charlie told her.

"No, you do this sometimes and I let it go and I think that was my problem I never addressed it" Flo stated.

Charlie felt a pain inside him he had a bad feeling about all this a very bad feeling he didn't mean to say that true he meant it but he never meant to let it slip and now Flo wasn't going to let him ignore it.

"Flo it was just a slip up" Charlie tried to reason.

"No it wasn't you meant it, I'm not blind Charlie I know how you feel about what I believe and I know you feel that it holds our relationship back I know all this I just let it slide" Flo said.

This was it Flo was pushing him now it was time for Charlie to force the truth out of her to let her see what she was always denying. She knew if she knew why did she tolerate it because deep down she agreed and wanted to have more time together why else, if she truly believed this she wouldn't tolerate what Charlie said and would've dumped him on account that he didn't believe she certainly would've dumped him for insulting it repeatedly.

"Yeah because you don't want to deal with all this you want your own life how could you not, I know you have your faith and you believe but come on Flo it keeps you chained down like a prisoner you can't do anything you actually want to" Charlie explained.

Flo already felt insulted at what Charlie said he actually believed she did all this out of obligation not actual devotion and care after all these years did he not know her at all, how could he think what he said was true?

"Chained down, what I want how do you know this isn't what I want Charlie what gives you the right to say that?" Flo said trying to hide her anger.

"It's true come on you help one person another shows up like wild fire you're always busy no matter who you help another shows up and another and another it never ends and some of them just ignore you making all the time you spent trying to help them pointless" Charlie said his voice sounded almost desperate like he was pleading with Flo.

"I can't watch as these people take you for granted force you to waste so much of your life on people who don't even listen to what you say, it doesn't work you're not actually helping them, nothing here does!" Charlie shouted.

Charlie realized what he just said and expected to see Flo very angry instead she just stood silently probably shocked by what he just said true he believed most of it but that particular one was too far.

"Flo oh my goodness I am so sorry, I" Charlie tried to say.

"Go on" Flo said

"No this is wrong" Charlie said.

"Say what's on your mind be honest with me" Flo said.

"I just don't get it, I and god Flo please forgive me I think it's all a lie and an empty promise and I don't want you to be one of those people who waste everything for nothing" Charlie said in sadness.

Flo felt almost sick to her stomach she knew how Charlie felt but she never imagined he honestly believed she felt this way she couldn't believe how little he knew her it was a thought that brought her great sadness, she knew they were reaching this point but she didn't know it was so bad. Flo considered her options true he just said probably the most insulting thing she ever heard but he said it because he didn't want her to have an unhappy life, it was misguided but it was out of love so Flo could forgive that.

"I understand but you're wrong about me it's not that at all and I don't believe what you said even if you do" Flo stated.

"Then why be so nervous so uncertain I mean wouldn't you always have hope and even more so wouldn't of you just dumped me the moment it became clear I didn't believe what you did?" Charlie retorted there was a hint of denial in his voice.

Flo's eyes went wide when she heard that last part, dump him because he didn't believe did he honestly think she would do that? Did he really think that she would toss him aside for not believing what she did, if that were true then Charlie honestly thought that maybe Flo didn't love him no that wasn't accurate he didn't think she loved him at all. Flo could take him insulting her faith, she could accept him trying to pull her away from it but if he honestly believed what he said then he had no faith in her love in him and if that were true, this relationship was empty. Flo stepped away from Charlie and let her tears fall from her eyes.

"I was right, we can't be together" Flo said in tears.

Charlie heard her words wait what did she mean it was over no she couldn't leave now, he made a mistake saying what he said he could apologize for it he could make it right to her, and he could prove that he loved her.

"Wait Flo I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you I can accept this, I can accept any of this we can make this work please" Charlie begged.

"Do you even know why I am hurt Charlie?" Flo asked him.

"I insulted what you believed I accidentally insulted who you are but I love you you know that" Charlie told her trying to fight his own tears.

"You don't know, Charlie how can you not know?" Flo said in pain her voice actually cracked during the second part.

"Well then tell me so I can make it right!" Charlie pleaded.

"I'm sorry but you can't, we can't because if I tell you we will just end up here again you have to understand for yourself, I'm sorry" Flo said sadly letting her tears show.

Charlie watched as Flo turned away from him what was she talking about he knew what he did wrong and he apologized for it why was she walking away he admitted his mistake already, he already understood she didn't have to leave!

"Flo please don't go, please I love you" Charlie choked out.

"I can't truly help you as a lover, we don't work, goodbye Charlie" Flo said softly tears falling from her eyes before walking away from him she then entered the church and let the door close behind her.

Charlie watched as Flo disappeared behind the doors and lowered his head he then slowly walked across the street slowly moving back towards his home he fell into his bed and opened his drawer staring at his ring he then put it back inside it's case which he set aside. He was right she left him because he just couldn't believe what she did, he should've known it wasn't going to work but he kept fighting now it was gone. Charlie threw his case into a box and pushed it under a seat. It didn't matter anymore she chose to leave him he wouldn't let it destroy him, she left because he didn't believe if that were true than she never cared to begin with not truly. She was the one to blame.

Present day, Charlie remembered that day now he remembered it all so clearly but for the first time he remembered something else, the truth he never realized what Flo meant when she said he didn't even know. He didn't he had no idea why she was hurt he couldn't see the obvious truth. He never understood why she was hurt and therefore could never be there for her emotionally and he thought he was ready to propose no Flo was right they didn't work. She left him because he questioned her love he mocked it and didn't even realize that saying that would deeply hurt her. He lost Flo, he was the one who lost her. Charlie felt his body burning and ignored it he stared at the area where he and Flo exchanged their fake vows he actually thought he believed them but they were the words of an immature child who didn't understand the responsibility of them or what it meant to put his wife before himself, the words of someone who had no true understanding or value of love. Charlie now understood Flo was right he was the one to blame not her.

It went further than that though even after their break up Flo tried to convince him to leave his hustler life behind he wouldn't listen he wouldn't listen because he kept looking at her as a lover not a friend he always let their relationship blind him to reason, that's what Flo meant when she said "I can't help you as a lover" It was all on him he was the reason he was burning he was the reason he was condemned and he was the one who hurt Anna Marie, the reason he burned was because of him.

"Charlie what are you doing ignore these thoughts you know where they will lead you you must deny them or you will never be able to bring the justice you seek" The Hellhound told him.

Charlie for the time being ignored it and turned to the door.

"Flo I know the answer" Charlie called out to her.

"Why do you burn?" Flo asked him.

"No Charlie, you can't" The Hellhound growled.

"I burn because of me, I lost you because I didn't even understand how I hurt you, how could I marry you if I didn't even know how I hurt you, it was me and me alone" Charlie stated.

Flo opened the door and allowed Charlie to step out she then embraced and hugged him he didn't fully return it but he also looked exhausted. It didn't matter Flo felt a gentle warmness wash over them she felt happy at peace for the first time in years everything was right with them.

"Thank you Flo" Charlie told her his voice was quite weak probably due to being in there for so long.

"Thank you for understanding Charlie" Flo replied back.

"You're a true friend you always were" Charlie said gently.

"You owe me no thanks" Flo told him.

Charlie looked up at the stairs leading to Anna Marie he considered going to see her for a moment but hesitated.

"You should go see her considering what she means" Flo stated.

Charlie considered it for a bit remembering Flo's words but the truth was that Charlie wasn't certain Flo was right. For the first time in ages Charlie realized something he never had before he never did anything for anyone else only himself, he didn't care about anyone else except what it meant to him. He never cared that he hurt Flo or Anna Marie and wasn't certain if he even cared now regarding the lateral.

"You keep seeing something in me Flo that isn't there, like I said I lost you because I couldn't even tell when I hurt you that was years ago and nothing changed nothing just as I hurt you I hurt Anna Marie and I didn't even see it" Charlie stated.

"But now you do" Flo told him.

"No I see what I did wrong in the past it doesn't mean anything I'll make the same mistake again, I never notice when I hurt others because as much as I hate to admit it I don't actually care about them I just think I do" Charlie said.

What, no this wasn't supposed to happen Charlie was supposed to understand his mistake and move beyond it grow from it and realize that he was hurting Anna Marie so he could realize he actually cared about her that for all his selfishness he did care, it wasn't supposed to push Charlie further away to make him further question his humanity. Flo couldn't believe she was hearing this how much did Charlie hate himself deep down if this was the choice he made?

"No Charlie you can't think that how could you think that after the moment you and I just shared?" Flo asked desperately.

"I don't love you or Anna Marie that's what you showed me that I never understood love and I still don't" Charlie answered.

"You're just giving up on your humanity" Flo said in tears.

"I don't notice it unless someone forces me to you were right Flo if you tell me we'll just end up here again one way or another; I can have a moment with Anna Marie a day where it feels like I really love her and then I'll go right back to using her to lying to her and all of sudden those emotions mean nothing" Charlie stated.

"But it's different now you truly understand love you do care!" Flo sobbed.

"No, and here's I know Flo I could tell Anna Marie what I did lead her back to that family that loves her but I won't because I'm not willing to give her up, you see I don't really care about her needs and I thank you for helping show me this." Charlie said quietly he then walked outside the church ignoring the burning that was spreading across his body.

Charlie felt so numb right now the burning didn't really even hurt anymore probably because he didn't feel all that alive the desire for punishment that consumed it he couldn't really even feel that either but a part of him longed to he felt so lifeless now; in fact a part of him wished he never discovered what Flo told him. It was a truth Charlie didn't want to embrace, he was a scum bag who didn't care about anyone beyond how they could benefit him. Everything Charlie thought he believed was a lie Flo wasn't living the lie he was. Everything he believed himself to be was empty he didn't love anyone not truly and now he finally realized it and it crushed his soul to pieces he never wanted to know this; he wanted to die believing that in spite of everything he was once a good person and now he knew the truth, he was never a good person and nothing could've saved him from his damnation so there was no reason to fight it.

 _So did that unravel as many of you expected who would've believed Charlie understanding his greatest mistake would only lead him further into damnation, did Charlie's response surprise you? Also it seems we have now seen the truth behind why Flo left Charlie and now that we have was it the reason you expected. I really liked the idea that it had nothing to do with her beliefs at all or Charlie's view of them but rather Charlie's faith in her, what's your opinion on why it ended between them. So now that Charlie has given up all hope for himself what will this mean for him, for Anna Marie will he abandon them will they lose faith in him, unfortunately those answers will have to wait for now. I hope you have enjoyed the story up to this point and continue to enjoy it, till then see you around._


	14. Chapter 14

_Hey everyone how's it going, it's been about 3 weeks since my last update and in truth it was a little longer than I would like, I prefer to get my updates done by two weeks, but what's done can't be undone and I'm ready to post the next chapters in my revision of Don Bluth's original film. When we last left our characters each had began nearing their darkest hour. Charlie had rejected whatever good he had while Itchy has lost all faith in saving Charlie. Now that their darkest hour has neared both must decide where their fate will lead, just what it will be read on to find out._

: Chapter 13:

The taint of Hell

Charlie continued to listen to Anna Marie's sobs they were starting to die down finally though he doubted she was feeling much better about everything. Charlie wasn't certain what to do he was considering going to see her but didn't really see the point in doing that anything he told her would be an empty lie nothing more nothing less, It wouldn't actually help her in any meaningful way at all. Charlie considered his options before making his choice he needed to seem like he cared or Anna Marie would just leave which would then ruin everything he planned. Charlie made his way upstairs slowly he found himself hesitating with each and every step but ultimately forced himself to move onwards; soon he was standing outside Anna Marie's room, he let out a sigh and entered it there wasn't an actual door only a blanket they put over the door. Charlie walked slowly inside and saw Anna Marie sitting alone on the floor her head was sagging low.

"Everything alright squeaker?" Charlie asked her softly, he was surprised how genuine he sounded.

"I'm not" Anna Marie said in a sad whisper.

Charlie moved closer and sat next to her.

"I know this was a very hard day for you; to learn what you did especially after how much you hoped for all this" Charlie told her gently brushing his head against her softly, a sweet hug of sorts.

"I thought they were the ones who would be my family" Anna Marie replied very quietly.

Yeah they actually would've been but Charlie couldn't have any of that, no way could he let Anna Marie have the life she always hoped for so he would make certain she didn't; that's who Charlie Barkin was and now he would lie once more and exploit her once more, this was the life he gave her, what more could anyone expect from someone like him?

"So did I but we were foolish to believe that anyone was as kind as you." Charlie said with disgust it was partially true he was foolish to believe he was anything but the monster from his dreams.

"I don't think that" Anna Marie stated.

"What, what do you mean by that?" Charlie asked her.

"Just because they didn't adopt me doesn't mean they aren't kind people, they forgave me for having their wallet and even fed me" Anna Marie reasoned.

"Anna Marie they rejected you and gave you false hope!" Charlie said in revulsion it was partially true her family did give her false hope.

Anna Marie didn't agree with that; she was so young but now she felt older more mature this was a change in her life and it could be one of two things; the first she revels in her sadness and judges the entire world based off of her few experiences or she could understand why she was rejected and understand others believing in the good she knew they had. That family was kind and compassionate and good heartened rather they rejected her or not. She gave herself false hope they never promised her anything she just expected it of them and in a way that was selfish.

"I gave myself false hope they never promised to adopt me I just expected it of them in fact I think that was why I returned their wallet because I hoped it would convince them to adopt me, I expected it from them, I expected these people to adopt me despite not knowing me, I was selfish Charlie" Anna Marie said softly though her voice didn't sound as sad in fact there was a hint of understanding.

Selfish, was Charlie really hearing this? Anna Marie was anything but selfish she just had wants hopes and dreams that she longed for; she didn't force anything or expect anything how was returning their wallet a selfish deed revealing she had it at all could've torpedoed her chances of being adopted, this was insane how could Anna Marie believe anything she just said?

"Selfish, Anna Marie revealing you had that wallet at all may of very well cost you your chances returning it was selfless and you were hurt because of it" Charlie reasoned.

"It might've but after I did it they fed me, talked to me showed concern for me, I was trying to make a good impression, I was rejected because well maybe they aren't ready to raise a child or just aren't prepared to give up their life as it is" Anna Marie said.

"That's selfish Anna Marie" Charlie replied.

"And asking them to give up the life they have now for me isn't?" Anna Marie retorted.

Charlie was at a loss for words who was this in front of him, Anna Marie had changed. This whole scenario effected her yet it didn't effect her negatively that was impossible how could she take all this and still feel compassion for the people in her mind that rejected her, how could she have her dreams crushed and still reject cynicism? Charlie tried to speak but couldn't find the words.

"There's no reason to hate them, they didn't do anything wrong Charlie and even if they did that doesn't mean the good they do should be ignored, you stole that wallet Charlie and you gamble and even hurt some people but you saved me and you've been there for me, that's the side of you someone should support and I do" Anna Marie told him.

Charlie felt more conflicted than he ever had, that was very painful to hear. Anna Marie just told him she saw him as a good person yet she didn't realize he was the one responsible for her pain him no one else and if she found out she would likely reject the good she believed he had which in truth wasn't there it was never there, Anna Marie was seeing an illusion.

"You would forgive someone even if they hurt you, betrayed you" Charlie asked.

"I would at least believe I would, I know that couple are good people and I know you and Itchy are good people and even if that was challenged I would hope I would stick to that belief" Anna Marie replied she wasn't a hundred percent certain that was how she would react but she would believe in the best of herself.

Charlie stared at Anna Marie and hugged her closely he then turned away from her and moved towards the door he turned back towards Anna Marie thinking about what she just told him and didn't really know how to respond to it in any meaningful way.

"Good night Anna Marie" Charlie told her.

"Good night Charlie" Anna Marie replied.

Charlie left the room and moved slowly down the stairs trying to ignore what Anna Marie told him, it was empty the moment she found out he was using her all love and care she had would surely fade away it was the only thing that made any sense. Charlie sat at the entrance feeling as the Church burned through his body he ignored the pain and continued focusing on what he was told. He thought back to her tears and the faith she showed in him, so few had shown that kind of faith in him and all of them he let down including her, no stop it she doesn't mean anything to him not truly he crushed her dreams for his own selfish needs that's how much he cares about her, it was a fraud nothing more, he didn't care about the girl, Anna Marie meant nothing to him.

Carface was sitting in his chair rocking back and forth in it listening for any sign he could hear, anything at all, the slightest nose or gesture from anyone in the room it could mean anything literally anything and it could be the only thing separating Carface from life and death. Carface held a gun in his paw listening for any sound he pointed it in nearly every direction moving towards the door waiting to see if anyone entered it likely to kill him as Charlie requested. All of them were against him every single one of them were his enemies and he had to be prepared or he wouldn't survive. Carface saw the door open and one of his men enter they were carrying a pool cue, that could be a weapon. Before they could react Carface shot up and in blind paranoia shot the dog in the head letting his body fall down, he then began spinning his gun in all directions pointing it at pretty much everyone.

"You think you can surprise me with an unexpected weapon I won't just sit back and let you kill me, Carface Caruther doesn't die!" Carface said deranged.

"I know the truth all of you, every single one of you are just waiting for your precious moment well I won't give it to you I'll take down every one of you, you want to fulfill Charlie's agreement then I'll send you to hell, as many as I need to!" Carface said in complete madness while pointing his gun at everyone many of which slowly backed out of the room dropping their weapons first. Carface shot a dart out of ones paw causing him to bolt from the room.

Killer was sitting in the room with Carface watching as his boss continued to unravel more and more. He was losing it ever since Charlie arrived and showed what Killer could only call the power of the devil Carface was completely descending into a paranoid insanity and nothing seemed able to persuade him or make him see any form of reason. Killer was considering leaving his boss it was probably the best bet to preserving his life but he didn't want to leave him even if he wasn't comfortable with all this stuff they were doing even if his boss threatened to kill him regularly Killer still didn't want to actually abandon him.

"Boss calm down, none of those guys were going ice you" Killer tried to reason.

"I can't trust any of them soon fear will drive them to betray me, fear of Charlie" Carface stuttered out.

"Actually boss if anything your constant killing of them is what will drive them to kill you because you're quickly making it clear they're not safe around you" Killer tried to explain.

"Are you afraid Killer are you going to betray me too like everyone else has as well? Carface said his eyes twitching.

"No one has betrayed you boss snap out of it, you're losing it!" Killer shouted.

Carface pointed his gun at Killer who stood his ground though was definitely scared.

"I've been with you this whole time if I was going to betray you I would've done it; come on boss get a hold of yourself!" Killer pleaded.

Carface considered shooting Killer when his eyes caught sight of something far more disturbing; the dog he shot was slowly getting up his limbs remained motionless his back snapped as he slowly rose from the ground his neck popping and cracking as he rose up dangling like some puppet hanging on strings, he then lowered to the ground and his eyes opened a orange pool of molten lava reflected in them. It slowly moved towards Carface who immediately began firing his gun endlessly.

"Get away from me you monster!" Carface said in terror.

The bullets tore through the corpse which stopped walking it then raised it's paw and snatched Carface's gun away which then melted in it's paw.

"Do not strike me again" The dog's corpse said though it wasn't his voice it was a different voice dark, impossibly deep and with a monstrous growl to it, there was a hint of anger and contempt.

Killer began backing away very fearful of what this thing was; what was happening to this world currently first Charlie now this!?

"Oh great father whatever or wherever you are please oh god deliver me from this unholy" Killer began to pray when the corpse raised it's paw silencing his prayer.

"Do not pray in my presence" It demanded.

Carface was trembling but found himself for a moment unable to move; why was this happening what was going on and what did this creature want from him, he wasn't going to sit around and find out. Carface threw himself from his chair and bolted for the door only for the corpse to appear right in front of me.

"Please don't hurt me I'm sorry for what I have done, please show mercy!" Carface pleaded.

"Silence, I am not here to deliver justice or punishment, I am here for you" It told Carface.

"What do you want from me?" Carface said trembling.

"Nothing for the moment except your aid in helping me maintain something that is mine" It answered.

"What is that?" Carface asked.

"I believe you are familiar with Charlie Barkin" It stated.

"Yeah what do you want from him and what are you?" Carface asked trying to control himself.

It growled and then a fire rose from the corpse reforming itself into a form; a massive dragon like creature with bat like wings a long snout, horns protruding from it's forehead and the same molten lava pit like eyes, the Hellhound hovered before Carface.

"Oh my, oh my, oh my goooooooddddd!" Killer screamed in terror.

"I said don't say that name in my presence" The Hellhound commanded.

"What are you?" Carface finally managed to say.

"You know what I am, where I hail from; the inferno of torment, the path of everlasting pain, the place from which all hope is abandoned" The Hellhound stated.

Carface and Killer both knew exactly what that meant somehow they were standing in the presence of a demon of hell.

"You mean hell?" Carface choked out.

"Yes the pathway that awaits you as well the eternal torment of sorrow and agony" The Hellhound answered.

"However that brings me to my proposition" The Hellhound stated.

"What do you want?" Carface asked trying to keep himself under control.

"Charlie he's mine, once he died Charlie stole the source of his life and used it to return now he cannot die and his soul is mine unless he embraces his own goodness and pureness and though he doesn't see it yet he is on that path; if I do not act I will lose his soul, Charlie must die before he redeems himself" The Hellhound explained.

Carface was confused The Hellhound wanted Charlie to die but it flat out said that he couldn't so how was Carface supposed to help in any way if it was impossible to kill Charlie?

"How can I kill Charlie you said it yourself he's immortal, and believe me that's true" Carface stated.

The Hellhound smiled and let out a dark chuckle that sent chills down Carface's spine and left Killer consumed with terror, was the boss seriously considering striking a deal with hell how far would he go?

"He has a weakness surely you noticed something about him he stole the source of his life, anything Charlie have that he didn't have before?" The Hellhound said.

Carface thought about it for a moment there was a watch Charlie had around his neck when they arrived at his home though he dropped it once he was bombed, wait Charlie never had that watch before only recently was that the source of his life and if so if Carface destroyed it then that would mean, yes Charlie wasn't invincible.

"A watch nothing special but he didn't have it before" Carface answered.

"Destroy the watch Carface and you kill Charlie" The Hellhound stated.

"And if I do this for you what's in it for me?" Carface asked his confidence was returning.

"Boss are you insane you can't really be considering this!?" Killer said in disbelief.

"Shut up" Carface told him while smiling smugly.

"If you deliver Charlie's soul to me I will spare you hell even grant you immortality here to live however long you wish in eternal luxury" The Hellhound.

Sounded like a pretty good deal to Carface that much was certain my my how the tides had turned now Carface had all the cards and very soon he would get back his price and see Charlie from this world once and for all, it seemed he still had some friends, powerful friends at that.

"Sounds fair to me, you got yourself a deal" Carface stated he then reached out and shook the hellhound's paw as he did so there was a dark inferno that swirled around them and Carface's eyes glowed a molten orange he felt something powerful within him and he wanted more. Carface felt the darkness within himself the brutality and viciousness of his soul and he welcomed it, he would soon have it all. The Hellhound smiled darkly and then allowed itself to fade away leaving Carface and killer alone.

"Boss this is insane that thing was pure evil how can we actually strike a deal with it?" Killer questioned.

"A business partner, you work with unexpected people" Carface stated while smoking his cigar.

"This isn't business boss! This is full on selling your soul!" Killer shouted.

"There are always trade offs" Carface said with a smirk.

"Boss come on you gotta think this through this is insane, dangerous" Killer tried to reason.

"Shut up" Carface told him before pushing him aside.

"Now I want to send a little message to Charlie and I know just how to do that" Carface said his lips curled up and he smiled a truly wicked smile.

Killer could tell his boss wasn't all there anymore he wasn't paranoid but now he was full on megalomaniacal he touched the hand of the devil and it tainted his soul. Killer didn't want to leave his boss but he didn't like where this was going and was beginning to realize just where his path in life was going to lead him and if he stayed the course there was very little hope of escaping that fate, but could he at all, if he tried to walk away the boss would kill him and he would face the same fate anyway. There was nothing Killer could do, Carface was due for hell and he was going to drag Killer directly into the inferno with him, they were both damned one way or another.

Itchy was sitting at a mostly empty bar everyone else was just enjoying themselves at the slot machines but Itchy wasn't really feeling it at the moment nor was he feeling much of anything else either. He still couldn't accept what fate awaited Charlie or the idea that it was in a way his fault, his failure to save him when he very well could've but he was too much of a coward to try and now Charlie was damned all because of his foolish choice. Itchy slammed a mug down and lowered his head, he couldn't deal with all of it seeing what Charlie would naturally become, hearing Flo's prayers of forgiveness or Anna Marie's optimism. Itchy didn't believe any of it not even remotely and then he had their faith in him their belief that he was stronger, that he was anything but a coward, it was a false faith much like everything else Flo believed and Itchy would not accept it. He belonged here drunk and empty like all the other worthless piles of manure. Itchy sat at the counter for who knows how long, when he heard people acting in surprise someone was here who they didn't expect, Itchy really didn't care who it was, he felt someone behind him.

"Well well look at what we have here, how unexpected I was hoping to just send a minor message to Charlie and yet here's his best friend all alone in the casino, what are the odds?" Carface said darkly placing his paw on Itchy's shoulder.

Itchy felt the blood draining from his face Carface was actually here right now at this very instant. Itchy turned around and saw Carface staring at him with a truly wicked smile on his face; Itchy also saw his gang surrounding the entire casino some were pushing machines over while Killer was from the looks of it trying to guide others out, one tried to resist only for Killer to hit him with pool cue across the back he then began dragging him out.

Killer turned to others, "get out while you still can" Killer warned them though he sounded genuine concerned for their survival.

"Killer it seems is trying to be the nice dog, fine by me I have what I want right here" Carface said with a dark smirk.

"Carface I don't know what you want with me or why you're here but I can assure you I don't have what you seek" Itchy said his voice shaking.

"But you do Itchy, the means to send a message" Carface said with a cruel smile.

Carface grabbed Itchy and slammed his face into the counter. He then grabbed him and threw him off the stool sending him crashing to the ground. Itchy tried to crawl across the ground only for Carface to kick him in the ribs. Itchy winced from the blow as Carface began kicking him again this time it was hard enough to cause Itchy to slide across the floor. Itchy tried to move only for Carface to pick him up he grabbed a mug and smashed it over Itchy's head whose vision began to blur; Carface lifted him up and threw his body into a table which cracked and shattered with the force smashing Itchy's body through it completely. Itchy let out a painful cough and puked up blood in the process; Itchy tried to move to crawl to do anything but his body was in too much pain. Carface walked over carrying a pool cue he then smashed it on his spine before smashing him across the face with it so hard it knocked him across the room. Itchy spit up more blood and his body twitched on the ground, Carface walked over to him and stepped on his ribs slowly and painfully pushing down on them causing Itchy to choke and gag.

Killer approached Itchy and Carface watching as his boss brutalized Itchy for really no reason, why was he doing this what purpose did any of this serve?

"Boss that's enough we got we need and the message is clear" Killer tried to reason."

"Yeah well I suppose you're right" Carface said he then picked up Itchy and carried him to the exit before slamming him into the wall and chucking him outside his body crashed into a car and smashed into the windshield.

Killer watched as Itchy twitched on the car his body was broken, bloody and battered, this was disgusting. They were here to send a message to force Charlie to come to them so they could finish him off and take the girl but this wasn't sending a message it was brutal sadism not unlike what Charlie did to them. Killer couldn't help but wonder was that what hell did to people did it just make them cruel and savage was his boss tainted with the same darkness that Charlie had? Killer wanted to help Itchy but knew that would be unwise his boss would likely kill him. Killer was pretty sure the only reason he was sticking with Carface was because of how scared he was of him, he only wished he could leave but he couldn't.

Carface approached Itchy's twitching form and picked him up placing his cigar on his shoulder slowly burning it causing Itchy to cry out in pain.

"That looked like it really hurt and this doesn't look too pleasant either" Carface said mockingly.

Carface let Itchy go and turned away letting him get back up he was done brutalizing him physically it was time to cut deeper.

"Those your loving customers in there well Killer got most out he's still trying to won't get all of them so I'm going to offer you a choice" Carface said leaning towards Itchy.

"I'm sending a message to Charlie either way so right now we're going to burn this place to the ground whoever is still in there well wrong place wrong time, however if you come charging back in I'll leave this place standing and instead I'll just beat you to death and leave your corpse at the entrance Charlie will get the message, well that's it make whatever choice you want, I got business to take care of" Carface told Itchy before going back inside the casino.

Itchy knew what the right choice it was painfully obvious he needed to get up and enter that casino and accept his fate, it only made sense to do and was even what he deserved. So just get up, walk in there and die. Itchy forced himself up and moved towards the casino. He was standing right outside the entrance, his paws shaking. Come on do it just do it you know you have to, it's the only way, he didn't matter, his life was worthless, so just give it up. Itchy tried to force himself to enter the casino but once again like always the coward took over. Itchy felt tears fill his eyes he also felt an overwhelming self loathing consume him, then he turned in the opposite direction and took off running back towards the Church. He let whoever was in there die all because he was too cowardly to make the hard choice and save them instead choosing to run, he failed Charlie again and failed everyone else, he really was just a cowardly worm who others died for.

Carface watched Itchy leave and signaled his men to burn the whole casino down he wasn't certain if anyone was still in there or if Killer got all of them out and to be frank he didn't really care, this was just step one the next one would lure Charlie and the girl out.

"Killer get the men ready we're making our next stop" Carface said.

"What where?" Killer asked dreading the answer.

"The abandoned church, Charlie's old girlfriend lives there he almost married the girl, she'll bring him and the girl out of hiding" Carface stated.

"We haven't done enough?" Killer asked in disgust.

"Not even close" Carface answered with an evil smile.

Charlie was resting outside the church though his thoughts were not on it instead he was focusing on a vision in his mind. He was standing between two sides one was heaven the other was hell, there was a pool of water between him though it seemed to be a mixture of water and from the looks of it blood. Charlie stared down at it and could hear a voice speaking to him once more, it was Annabelle.

"Charles, you can't give up on yourself now, you have to see more" Annabelle told him.

"It's already over, it was over the moment I was born, I'm not a pure soul" Charlie replied to her.

"You can't give in she sees the good in you so do others you must believe in it as well" Annabelle stated.

Charlie ignored her staring at the pool in front of him a face staring back at him.

"Or is this what you will decide to be" Annabelle finished.

A monstrous paw shot from the pool grabbing Charlie around the neck; it rose from the pool a monstrous german sheppard with dark brown fur with jagged spikes coming out of his elbow and running into his spine his ribs wrapped around him, sharp teeth and horns ripped right through his head and ran down through his skull down his neck attached to his spine and connected to his ribs, eyes blood red. It held Charlie and pulled him in close it then roared in his face the monstrous sound of it echoing across his mind and soul.

Charlie's eyes shot awake and he pulled himself up slowly, the nightmares didn't effect him as much though he wasn't certain if that was because he was getting used to them or because his emotions were fading. Charlie looked up and saw Anna Marie still in her room, he wondered what she was feeling before dismissing it that didn't matter. Charlie stared at the sky before looking down at a small pond he could almost see the reflection of his demon half staring at him. Charlie turned and saw Flo staring at him she seemed truly worried about something.

"What?" Charlie said lifelessly.

"It's Itchy he's coming back he looks really injured Charlie" Flo said her voice was one of worry.

Charlie got up and walked back inside the Church, Flo watched as his body began to burn and blister and Charlie didn't react to it at all, they were running out of time, it wouldn't be long before Charlie was lost to them forever.

Charlie moved to the front entrance of the church and saw Itchy painfully limping his way towards him, Charlie felt a thing of concern grip him but something was telling him to forget about it and it was coming very close to winning. Charlie approached Itchy who stopped and grabbed a wall to support himself.

"Itchy what happened?" Charlie asked trying to sound concerned though he couldn't really do it all that well.

"Carface happened that's not all take a look over here" Itchy said in pain.

Charlie followed Itchy and stared out over the area there was a massive smoke cloud rising from area surrounding the junk yard and a faint explosion coming from it.

"That's our place, Carface burned the whole thing down I'm not even certain if our customers got out" Itchy said in pained whisper.

"It's all gone" Charlie said quietly his emotion was barely visible.

"Everything I knew eventually this would come back and bite us and now it has, he wants that girl Charlie and the truth is I don't know what to do" Itchy stated.

"I wasn't expecting this" Charlie said rather uncaringly.

"You weren't expecting it come on Charlie you're not stupid, you knew he would come he attacked you in your house and you just dismissed it!" Itchy shouted.

Charlie was surprised by Carface's recent actions in fact he was surprised Carface was still breathing; he would've thought his men would've killed him by now but it seems that didn't happen now Carface attacks his home again, Charlie should've just killed him and everyone in his rotten casino.

"I thought fear would do the trick I see now I should've just gutted him along with the rest of his gang" Charlie said with only a hint of anger.

"Gutted him, Charlie you're casually suggesting you should go murder countless dozens of people, that's not you!" Itchy said in disgust.

"Slow on the uptake, creature of hell I would say I'm acting perfectly in character" Charlie replied coldly.

"You don't care, you don't care what he did to me nor do you care about our customers who likely died!" Itchy said with horror.

"I don't care about anything or anyone Itchy, I never did" Charlie said harshly.

What a liar that was not true at all Charlie wasn't a saint but he did love Flo and he was always there for Itchy even if he was late he would always have his back, even Anna Marie; Itchy knew Charlie cared about her he saw the days they spent together all those hours playing and shopping, Charlie wouldn't waste his time doing something he didn't want to. Charlie was trying to convince himself he was heartless and Itchy would not let him.

"You're full of it, you loved Flo just because it didn't work doesn't mean your feelings mean nothing!" Itchy spat.

"Are you trying to make a statement of sorts, stay here I'm going to go rip out Carface's heart and maybe skin a few of his men before I do" Charlie said without a hint of care.

"No Charlie you have to fight this, you have to at least try besides I need you and Anna Marie needs you!" Itchy tried to plead.

"You're point" Charlie said coldly.

No, Itchy couldn't do this he couldn't stare this in the face and see it staring back at him the creature he let Charlie become the thing he let consume him all because of his cowardly choice, he always wanted to stay with Charlie to remain with his friend but he couldn't do it anymore his friend was dying and Itchy couldn't watch him die least of all knowing it was his fault.

"Charlie, how could you reach this point, how could I let you, you think you don't care fine, I'm done with you" Itchy said in sadness.

These words actually did reach Charlie and he felt something he hadn't since he discovered what he was, pain, Itchy's words caused Charlie pain.

"What?" Charlie said confused.

"I have stayed beside you all these years because I'm your friend, I have risked my life more times than I can count for whatever it is you need; I told you we should forget about this whole revenge thing get out of town but you couldn't let go and I stayed beside you because I'm your friend. When you took the girl I said this is crazy he's going to get us killed but I stuck with you because I'm your friend." Itchy said in near tears.

Charlie saw the tears falling from Itchy's eyes and reached out to wipe them away but something was trying to stop him from doing so and Charlie was fighting against it, he was fighting it with everything he could, he couldn't ignore this, he just couldn't ignore seeing Itchy cry like this.

"But this time dang it Charlie he tried to kill me, he killed others and you don't care; you are allowing yourself to die and I can't stick with you and help you destroy everything you were, I'm turning my back on you I'm leaving the person I love most because I'm your friend, I can't let you do this to yourself and this is the only way you'll realize you actually do care about something" Itchy said tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Itch, I can't fight it this is what I am it's what I always was you should leave and take everyone with you" Charlie replied trying desperately to cry but he couldn't.

"You do care, you care about us that's why you want us gone; you care about that little girl she means something to you" Itchy tried to plead.

Enough, Charlie may care about Itchy but he cared nothing for Anna Marie she was merely a means to an end nothing more. Was Itchy blind did he miss how Charlie took advantage of her how he wanted Flo to leave her faith for him how he ignored every single need Itchy had. Charlie was a monster it's why he was just giving up, there was no purpose fighting it anymore. He didn't care he couldn't care because if he actually did that would mean he was losing his love for everyone and his soul was so corrupted it didn't matter to him. It would mean he was too weak to fight this and hold onto everything he loved which meant none of it was real anyway. He was a monster and he didn't love anything, nothing held any value to him if it did he could beat this!

"You think I care about the girl or Flo or any of this, I tried to force Flo to leave her faith behind and I couldn't even tell when I hurt her; you're limping and on the verge of collapsing and I can't even bring myself to care! If I cared Itchy I could beat this but I can't so whatever love I have is obviously not very genuine!" Charlie roared.

"Charlie you can't believe that, you and Anna Marie" Itchy tried to say.

"You want to know how much I care about her, alright how about this I willingly and happily crushed her dreams to dust; I took away the only chance she had of having a family! I broke her into pieces still think I care, I don't she means nothing to me and when she's no longer relevant I'll dump her in the orphanage if I'm feeling generous, if not I'll just throw her on the street!" Charlie screamed his voice echoing all across the church.

Itchy stared at Charlie with a feeling of great sadness he knew that kind of self loathing, he knew it very well and he knew Charlie didn't mean that he was desperate to let go of everything so his damnation would be easier but he couldn't, he didn't want to believe in the better of himself and Itchy could tell that he wasn't going to. Charlie was going to lose, the better part of this world always does. Itchy looked down but he could hear the sound of someone sobbing.

Charlie heard sobbing coming from behind him he turned around and saw Anna Marie on the stairs she was looking at Charlie with a look of pain and betrayal there were tears in her eyes, she heard him though that wasn't shocking everything in the surrounding area heard him.

"Anna Marie" Charlie said once again feeling that small bit of humanity inside him Anna Marie's tears and sadness seemed to force it out.

"You're not my friend" Anna Marie said in tears.

"Anna Marie listen I, I" Charlie tried to say.

"You're a bad dog" Anna Marie sobbed.

"Anna Marie listen you don't understand" Charlie tried to say.

"Get away from me" Anna Marie said tears streaming down her cheeks before pushing Charlie aside she then took her cross necklace and dropped it to the ground before running off.

Charlie remained frozen for but a moment then something changed he couldn't explain it but it was so strong he couldn't let her go he had to go find her, he had go after her. Charlie raced out the church and entrance and chased after Anna Marie. Itchy watched as Charlie left and felt what little remained of his spirit breaking, Anna Marie was the last hope for Charlie's soul and now she knew the truth in the worst way, she wouldn't forgive him and Charlie would let go of his humanity. Itchy let his tears fall from his eyes and began to turn away, it was over the better part of this world never won.

Flo slowly approached the church entrance and saw Anna Marie's necklace on the floor she slowly reached down and picked it up before turning to Itchy, who looked completely defeated.

"Itchy you can't give up now" Flo told him watching as he moved towards the back of the church.

"The best of this world never wins in the end" Itchy said completely broken, he then walked to the back of the church closing the door behind him.


	15. Chapter 15

: Chapter 14:

The Angel in all of us

Rain poured from the sky as Charlie tried to make his way through the streets looking for any sign of Anna Marie that he could find; he wasn't certain why exactly he was so determined to find her but he just couldn't fight it he had to find her, he just had to. Charlie stopped in the middle of the street sniffing the area for her scent he felt his watch slip from his neck and hit the ground. He leaned down to pick it up though for a moment he hesitated maybe he should just let it stop and end his life before he became even worse and hurt more people he cared about. Charlie considered it but ultimately closed his watch placing it back around his neck. He sniffed again trying to find Anna Marie's trail but then he stopped, Anna Marie in her eyes just lost her family, the only place she would go is what she believed would be her real family.

Anna Marie was sitting under a tree across from the couples house; she stared out at the house imagining what it would be like if she could call it home maybe she could, after all Charlie lied to her maybe if she walked up and knocked on the door they would show up and welcome her in and she would finally have the family she sought. Anna Marie walked towards the house slowly the rain soaking her features she reached for the door but stopped her mind thinking about Charlie; why he didn't care about her he flat out said it but then again he did seem truly hurt when he saw her cry, maybe it was just a moment of anger and maybe he betrayed her because he did care and didn't want her to leave, or maybe all of it meant nothing. Either way Anna Marie didn't know and the truth is she wanted to know, she had put so much faith in Charlie and she just wasn't ready to give up yet. Anna Marie went back to the tree and sat down, he knew her and either way rather he cared or not he would come looking for her and he would know where she went. Anna Marie for a moment reached up hoping to touch her necklace but remembered that in her sadness and sorrow she discarded it, was that what despair felt like, was Charlie feeling it, soon she would know.

Charlie arrived at the neighborhood he saw the couple's house and detected Anna Marie's scent. Charlie turned around and saw Anna Marie sitting alone under a tree, it was pouring she shouldn't be here alone. Charlie considered walking away another part of him considered waking the couple but he wasn't pure enough to do that. Charlie moved towards the tree and approached Anna Marie.

"Anna Marie you shouldn't be out in the rain like this" Charlie said softly.

"Don't pretend you care Charlie" Anna Marie said harshly.

"That's a good choice on your part, I could be lying" Charlie replied.

Anna Marie for the time being couldn't bring herself to look at Charlie and right now she didn't need to right now she just needed to listen.

"Why are you here, Charlie?" Anna Marie asked quietly.

"I don't think that requires an answer you know why" Charlie answered.

"To take me back though why do you want that?" Anna Marie asked her tone was rather harsh yet filled with pain.

Charlie wasn't exactly certain why he wanted Anna Marie back it didn't make a whole lot of sense to him and he wouldn't pretend he understood why, was it for his vendetta maybe but not likely he was barely human money didn't matter to him, was it for his own selfish possessiveness maybe, but he honestly didn't know why.

"I don't know, I have no idea what brought me here or why but I know the right thing to do in this moment would be to walk up to that house and ring the doorbell; it's what a good person would do, but I'm not that person." Charlie said his voice was very quiet.

"Do you really not care about Itchy or Flo?" Anna Marie asked him.

"I don't care about anyone but myself any connection I feel their needs don't matter to me and I'll ignore them, you were told about the worst of this world what you weren't told is I was part of it" Charlie said in a sombre tone.

"The truth is I'm no better than Carface, it just took me a while to realize it" Charlie confessed.

Charlie actually believed everything he was saying; all this time he said he was a better dog than Carface but he never was he talked about delivering justice but in the end it was just pointless sadism, he was no better he never was and Anna Marie needed a family who would actually love her, she needed someone better than him. Charlie began to turn away when Anna Marie grabbed his paw stopping him.

"Do you really think that even when everything you do says otherwise, do you have no faith in yourself?" Anna Marie asked him.

"I've lied to myself for years thinking I was anything but the monster I was" Charlie answered.

"No you're lying to yourself now more than ever, you really think you don't care about anything, that you're devoid of love but if that's true why are you here with me now?" Anna Marie said.

"You know why to get you back so I can continue using you" Charlie stated.

"Yet you were about to leave and why would you tell me that, no you're trying to push me away just like you're trying to push away Itchy and Flo" Anna Marie retorted.

"Why would you be trying to do that, because you care about all of us, you betrayed me because you didn't want to lose me to someone else, that's why?" Anna Marie stated.

Charlie heard Anna Marie's words and tried to fight them that wasn't true he could've just stayed with her at that house, he could've just done any number of things but he wanted her gift nothing more, he wasn't trying to push them away he just didn't care if they hated him anymore.

"I could've lived with you but then I wouldn't be able to use your gift anymore" Charlie responded.

"Why say this, you don't want me to go back with you, you want me here with them, because despite what you think you are a good person you've just made mistakes." Anna Marie reasoned.

"What on Earth do you see in me, because I can tell you for certain it's not there" Charlie retorted.

"And I won't believe it I can't believe it, I have spent hours with you shopping playing so many moments where it was just us, you're the only family I have had and you gave me so much when you didn't need to, maybe it's a lie but I can't believe that, I won't" Anna Marie said tears beginning to fill her eyes.

No Anna Marie was wrong about him she was just naive and didn't understand the cruel nature of this world. What she saw wasn't there what Flo saw wasn't there, the angel they saw it was just an illusion cast by the devil and that's what he was a devil. There was no good in him there was no better side of him, they kept trying to see the angel inside him and it just wasn't there, sure he was trying to get her to reject him but that didn't mean anything no matter how paradoxical it sounded, Charlie was a devil he wasn't good!

"You're hope is empty just like Flo's, I'm not good Anna Marie, there is no good in me, I'm a devil it's all I ever was" Charlie stated.

"No, if you won't have faith in yourself if you won't believe in the angel I know you are then I'll believe in you" Anna Marie said tears falling from her eyes.

"No don't do that Anna Marie please it's a false hope and it will fail you in the end, I fail everyone in the end don't make me fail you too!" Charlie pleaded.

"You won't, I see the good you can't and I know it's who you truly are, i don't know what's going on or what it means but I do know one thing, the dog I played with everyday, the one who fed me took care of me who tucked me in at night, that's who you are not whatever you see yourself as" Anna Marie responded.

Anna Marie walked up to Charlie and began petting him even as he tried to force himself away.

"I believe in you and I always will, no matter what Charlie I know this in my heart, you're an angel" Anna Marie told him softly.

Charlie lowered his head in defeat she wasn't going to change her mind she was truly certain of this and it was a completely foolish choice on her part one that she would pay for but if she truly wanted to take this leap then so be it Charlie would let her take it he would let her believe. Charlie walked under Anna Marie and let her on his back.

"Alright if that's your choice but you're going to regret ever believing in me" Charlie said solemnly.

"You won't let me down I know it" Anna Marie told him.

Charlie really didn't know what else to say, she believed in him even after he betrayed her and disregarded her she still believed in him; Anna Marie saw something in him so few did and still saw it even after seeing who he truly was. He didn't want her to have faith in him he didn't want to let her down and in the end he would. As these thoughts went through his mind something else did as well hope, after all this Anna Marie still cared she forgave him and even believed in the good in his soul, maybe this world wasn't as much of a lost cause as he thought even more so these thoughts filled Charlie with another desire and drive, he didn't want to fail her he wanted her faith to be rewarded he wanted to believe she was right. For the first time Charlie felt a need to truly reject his demonic fate to reject his cruelty and need for revenge; for the first time he actually wanted to be someone else, he wanted to be good, he wanted to be an angel.

Itchy was currently sitting alone in the backyard of the Church staring at a pool of water contemplating his next choice, he was afraid to do it but once again his cowardice cost innocent lives like it always does and once again he was getting away with it without any true consequence, no more it was finally time for Itchy to pay for his crimes all of them. Itchy moved towards the pond and slowly stepped inside it. He could feel the water on his paws and moving up his legs all the way to his chest; it was quite cold and discomforting or perhaps that was a different feeling one too many suffered because of him. Itchy felt the water reaching his neck only one more step would be necessary.

Flo was currently feeding her puppies a piece of meat which they were fighting over at the moment; they didn't know what happened and it was best if for now it stayed that way. Flo was still waiting for Charlie to return with or without Anna Marie she wasn't certain what choice he would make or what choice Anna Marie would make, which made it difficult to determine just what was coming. Flo left her puppies to continue their meal while turning her attention to the backyard Itchy went there and had yet to return she checked on him recently though he wouldn't actually say anything, perhaps it was time to do so again. Flo moved towards the backdoor and grabbed it biting down gently on it and pulling it open; except when she pulled it wouldn't open. Flo tried again and still it wouldn't budge, impossible there was no lock on it how could one seal it unless, unless Itchy barricaded it and the only reason he would do that would be if he was going to do something he didn't want others interfering with, oh god!

"Itchy! Itchy can you hear me!" Flo cried out.

"Itchy open this door now!" Flo shouted worried.

Flo began trying to claw at the door trying to tear part of it down, she began slamming herself into it repeatedly.

"Itchy! Itchy listen to me! Don't do it, it won't save you or anyone else!" Flo screamed.

Itchy prepared to move one more time but his own need for self preservation was interfering he could also hear Flo's cries to him. Itchy could feel it his body fighting to force it's way out and run away from his punishment yet again but not this time.

"Damn it Itchy!" Flo cursed him, it was a big deal she did not curse often unless the situation was serious.

Itchy heard Flo's pleas she was more concerned than he ever heard her but he couldn't back away now she didn't understand the extent of his crimes which in truth only grew with each breath he took but no more he would finally face justice for the lives he let end; with that Itchy took the last step and sunk into the pond his body going to the bottom of it. Itchy felt himself fighting to go back to the surface but he wouldn't let himself not this time, he killed so many and now it was his turn to die, for all of them.

Flo waited to hear Itchy's reply nothing came no sound at all, damn it, he was actually going to do it. Flo began tearing at the door slicing away at it. When that didn't work Flo moved and entered a nearby room she then grabbed a stone and chucked it right into a window smashing it, it didn't break completely but she didn't need it to she then ran at it and threw herself through it crashing into the yard and rolling across the ground. Flo picked herself up and groaned in pain as she pulled out a chunk of glass. Flo moved to the pond and dived into it swimming towards Itchy, she saw him standing motionlessly under the water. Flo swam to him and grabbed him trying to get him to move but despite her efforts his paws would not move from their spot. Flo silently cursed him and herself trying to force him to move. Flo began dragging Itchy to the more shallow end but she couldn't get him to actually move out of it, his very will wouldn't let her. Flo tried to move him again when she heard a sound coming from the church what was that? Flo emerged from the water and could hear it now someone broke down the door, her puppies! No she couldn't leave Itchy except this was his choice she couldn't let her puppies be hurt for this, she would have to faith in Itchy's soul. Flo growled in anger and pulled herself out.

"Great lord deliver him from this" Flo prayed before racing back towards the church.

Flo raced towards her home she grabbed the stuff barricading the back door and tore them off with surprising strength, she pulled on the door which partially opened but wouldn't open fully.

"I don't have time for this" Flo growled, she then smashed herself into the door forcing it open.

Flo listened for the intruders invading her home and may god have mercy on them if they threatened her puppies. Flo moved across the church and heard a ruckus they were in Anna Marie's old room she could also hear others in the main hall. She wouldn't stand for this this was her home and no one broke into it like this, no one! Flo entered the main hall in secret she then grabbed one of the dogs and threw him into a wall before knocking a bench into another. Flo turned to the others in rage.

"Be gone from this sanctuary" She hissed.

Flo then ran at them plowing into one of them causing him to smash into his partner. Flo bit into another's arm thrashing at it. One pulled out a gun and she immediately threw the other into his path knocking him over. Flo turned to another grabbing him and chucking him out of the hall into the door.

"You're not welcomed here" Flo growled before kicking him in the chest and out the door.

Flo walked up to him and stomped on his head rendering him immobile he would be fine just in a little pain. Flo raced to where her puppies were opening the door quietly, she turned and saw many of them were hiding from the intruders.

"Mommy what's going on?" one of them asked.

Who are these dogs?" Another asked.

"Everything will be alright seal the door and just stay hidden until I come back for you" Flo told them.

"What are you doing mommy" A third asked her.

"Don't worry I'll be back" Flo told them gently before closing the door, she turned and saw a dog moving towards the door.

"You really want to tell what you just heard, you think that's a good idea" Flo threatened, before he could answer Flo slammed his face into a wall causing him to slump to the ground. She then grabbed him and threw him into a room sealing it off.

Flo made her way to Anna Marie's room listening as the intruders tore it apart scattering items everywhere. Flo grabbed a dog silently and choked him out throwing his unconscious form aside. She then moved to the next one grabbing him and throwing him down the stairs she heard him tumbling down them all the way to the bottom. The last two turned to her and came at her they were holding bats and pipes. Flo dodged their swings and knocked their legs out from under them. She grabbed one and pulled him down flipping him over and chucking him down the stairs. She turned to the other only for him to hit her across the face with his bat: Flo stumbled for a moment as he raised his weapon again this time Flo caught it and pushed him against the wall throwing him against it, her anger growing.

"Get out of my home!" Flo roared before running at him colliding into him and smashing him into and through the wall.

Flo turned away from him he was taken care of now she just needed to find the others.

"Well who knew Charlie's girl could kick so much tail" A gruff and deep voice said.

Flo turned to the voice but before she even could fully face him she heard a loud sound and the smell of smoke and gun powder then a tight pressure hit her ribs cutting through her skin and out her side, it was then replaced with a deep burning. Flo fell down holding her side while Carface came towards her with a gun.

"I knew Charlie had good taste in woman" Carface said with a smirk.

Itchy opened his eyes expecting to see a bright light and clouds or even a burning inferno instead he saw nothing but an empty dark void with but a faint light shining from above; this wasn't what Itchy expected what did any of this mean, was he dead is that what it meant or was he between death, what did it actually mean? Itchy wandered the void though it didn't really lead anywhere in fact there wasn't anywhere for him to truly go which didn't make a whole lot of sense to him in all honesty.

What's going on did I die?" Itchy asked himself not expecting an answer.

He stared up at the light wondering what it was he couldn't reach it that much was for certain, and there wasn't anything below him in fact there didn't even seem to be ground the whole path was just empty, this made no sense.

"Am I still alive, what's going on!?" Itchy shouted his voice echoing.

"That depends on entirely on the next choice you make Itchy Ichford" A soft, gentle and compassionate voice told him though it still had a sense of authority.

Itchy turned and found himself staring at a bright light and a light pink whippet emerged from the light standing in front of him, was this an actual angel were they finally here to deliver judgment.

"Who are you?" Itchy asked her.

"That is not important" Annabelle said.

"What are you doing here did I survive?" Itchy asked.

"For now, someone prayed for you and I was the one who ultimately answered it" Annabelle replied.

Itchy felt a thing of anger consume him no she wasn't meant to save him, he was meant to die here why couldn't anyone just let him be punished for his sins, why was everyone always pulling him away from the justice he deserved?

"What, no! I was meant to die it was the only atonement I could possibly give!" Itchy said in rage.

"Death that is the only way to redeem yourself, you're no use to anyone dead Itchy" Annabelle stated.

"You and your kind always interfere when you're not needed, always taking what I want!" Itchy shouted.

Annabelle wasn't surprised to hear any of this Itchy's opinion on heaven was pretty clear and this was the kind of response they expected from him after interfering, he had a lot of unresolved issues and heaven acted as almost a paradox to those issues, he blamed them for a lot of things because he had a pretty absolute viewpoint, those kind of viewpoints were never a good thing.

"What have we took from you?" Annabelle asked him.

"Don't pretend you don't know, I know you know, you remember it don't you a small little puppy racing through the street then his father races after him and you know what happened next, don't ask me how you took everything from me, I will not tolerate your lies!" Itchy roared.

"Lies, I know what happened Itchy but how are we responsible for it?" Annabelle questioned.

"You didn't do anything to stop it none of it, nor did you even punish the one responsible for it" Itchy growled.

Annabelle looked at Itchy who began letting the memory fill his mind that day becoming so clear to him, the moment inescapable.

Years ago, a young Itchy was racing across the sidewalk while occasionally bolting into the street he was very energetic and excited even as his parents tried to calm him down. Itchy struggled while his mom held him in place he pulled himself loose only for his father to stop him again.

"Dad let go" Itchy said playfully.

"Itchy you're getting too wild at the moment it's time to calm down" His dad told him.

"But I'm just having fun right now" Itchy reasoned.

"Itchy it's late and we need to be getting home" His mother told him.

"That's what's so exciting I've never been up this late before seeing the stars all out, the moon, the howling, the sights, smells it's all so exciting." Itchy replied.

Itchy's parents smiled at their son though they also rolled their eyes at his statement, such a trouble maker, always thinking of excuses well it was late and it was high time that trouble maker get to bed before he woke everyone up.

"Well you can take in the sights tomorrow at this rate you're going to wake someone up." Itchy's mother stated.

Can't I stay up a little later, please?" Itchy asked while giving a big adorable smile.

"Alright alright, but don't get used to it" Itchy's father told him.

"Yeah!" Itchy cheered.

"Keep it down you party animal we don't want to wake anyone up." Itchy's father stated with a playful smile.

Itchy ran around the entire area jumping up garbage cans and fences after that he would start running circles around his father who tried to catch him but found himself getting exhausted his mother would then just catch him stopping him dead in his tracks.

"Can't imagine what he'll be like when he has flees" Itchy's fathers said which his mother laughed at they then both hugged their son.

The three dogs were on their way home Itchy playing with his mother's ear which his father gave him a playful look over before his mother pretended to scowl at him. The family moved towards their home which was outside the junkyard however before they could they saw a bright light nearing them, oh no, they were getting back too late, they thought they timed it but apparently not and even worse the truck was early.

"You see it don't you dear" Itchy's father said worried.

"Yes we need to hide now" Itchy's mother said with great concern.

The dogs moved into the back of an alley and pressed themselves against the shadows.

"Itchy you have remain calm, be brave don't be afraid, you understand?" Itchy's father asked him.

Itchy tried to nod his head yes but he couldn't fully do it; his father pushed his head down low and rested himself against the wall waiting as he heard the truck approaching as well as the catcher, they obviously saw them meaning they wouldn't just give up. Itchy heard the sound of feet walking outside ever so slowly the sound would stop before it started again. Itchy felt himself trembling as he heard the catcher approach the alley; he entered it looking around he moved to the wall where the family was hidden, Itchy was trembling in fear.

"Stay calm Itchy, don't move" Itchy's father told him.

"He's going to find us" Itchy said shaking.

"Don't be afraid Itchy, no fear" Itchy's father said softly.

Itchy felt his fear growing as the dog catcher moved towards the wall his net sliding against it he was a few feet from them, he was going to find them they had to just try and bolt while they still could. Itchy's fear consumed him and he took off running past the dog catcher who looked more confused than anything a puppy alone what was he doing here, oh well he couldn't let him run around unsupervised that just wasn't safe. The dog catcher went after him when Itchy's mother jumped out running past him.

"Here! Come get me not him!" She shouted though to him it only sounded like barks and she was the obvious choice she was much more of a risk to people than a puppy not that he wanted to hurt either.

"Keep moving Rosita, don't stop!" Itchy's father shouted.

Itchy's father then raced after his son while the dog catcher chased his wife. He saw Itchy bolting across the sidewalk and running into the street, he raced after him cars driving through it.

"Itchy be careful that's not safe!" His mother called out to him.

Itchy couldn't hear her cries not at the moment anyway later he would never forget them. He raced across the street seeing the dog catcher's car heading towards him.

"Itchy get back here!" His father shouted.

Itchy saw a car heading towards him and felt his whole body freeze up in a single instant he couldn't move at all.

"Itchy move, get out of the way!" His mother shouted.

Itchy tried to move but the light approaching him left him completely paralyzed it was like in that moment he was staring into the face of death itself, the reaper was here for him.

"Itchy!" His father cried racing into the street cars swerved all around them and he knocked his son out of the way the dog catcher car swerved to avoid him he dived out of it's way however an oncoming truck did not have the time to do the same.

Itchy wasn't certain what he heard something smashing into something else a strange snapping and breaking sound and the sound of his mother screaming.

"Oh my god Simon!" She cried out.

The dog catcher saw her racing towards the truck the understandably enraged but he couldn't let her reach him she would likely attack him; he grabbed her with his net scooping her up and placing her in the back closing the door.

Itchy stood motionless staring at the sight he watched as his mother was carried into the truck and watched as it drove away he could still hear her screaming his father's name. Itchy slowly moved towards where the truck hit he saw the driver carrying something tears in his eyes, what was that? Itchy moved towards the truck slowly and saw a strange red substance on the street it had his father's scent, it was blood he recognized it from when he cut himself by accident. His father was gone his mother was gone all because he couldn't hold still he couldn't be brave instead he was a coward and his parents they, they died because of it.

"It's my fault, it's my fault" Itchy sobbed as he collapsed into the street sobbing he then ran across the street.

"Take me! Leave them let her go bring him back!" Itchy sobbed.

"It was my fault it should be me!" Itchy cried into the sky.

"It's my fault, it's my fault" Itchy whimpered again and again as he sobbed into the ground the last remain of his father.

Present day, Itchy repeated the words he told himself again and again the words he always found himself repeating it was his fault it was always his fault.

"It was my fault if I had just been brave and not a coward they would still be alive." Itchy said in tears.

"You were a puppy you can't blame yourself for that Itchy, I know your parents don't" Annabelle replied trying not to cry herself.

"No I did it now tell me why hasn't the one responsible been punished, why haven't I paid for what I did!?" Itchy screamed in tears.

"You have to look at what you have done to yourself the pain and self loathing you feel, it's broken you so much that you've given up on whatever good this world has.

"An innocent puppy killed his parents, there is no good in this world!" Itchy shouted with venomous hatred.

Annabelle felt a deep sorrow for Itchy how could anyone burden that it wasn't his fault any puppy would've been scared how could Itchy see that scared puppy as proof that there was no good in this world? He had no faith in his own soul he couldn't accept the truth and see the love his parents had for him that alone was good.

"What of your parents love for you, the sacrifices they were willing to make is that not good Itchy?" Annabelle begged him.

"I failed him my mother watched my father die because of me because I couldn't listen she died in the pond likely cursing my name" Itchy said in tears.

"They loved you, she would never blame you Itchy you think you're honoring them?" Annabelle asked him.

"It's all I can do I got them killed so I should die for them in return" Itchy answered.

Annabelle slapped Itchy turning to him with disgust on her face.

"They died for you so you could live; if you just kill yourself they died for nothing, how can you not realize this?" Annabelle asked him her voice was firm yet still compassionate.

"I disgrace them I let Charlie die too and those people in the casino, every time I run I'm letting them die again, I always choose to be a coward even though I know where it leads, I can't save anyone I might as well just die so my cowardice doesn't kill anyone else!" Itchy sobbed.

"Death isn't redemption Itchy that's not how you honor them, you honor them by making certain they didn't die in vain" Annabelle told him.

"They already did I failed everyone and now Charlie the only world I have left he's gone too, I can't believe in a heaven that would let me hurt all these people that wouldn't let a dark soul like mine die" Itchy stated.

Annabelle felt her pity growing Itchy was not a dark soul he was a pure soul who was destroyed by tragedy he couldn't accept that tragedy so he burdened it all of it blamed himself let it crush him and eventually he couldn't endure it anymore and blamed heaven for not ending him he hated religion not because of it's beliefs but because he thought his very existence counteracted it. He was so lost in so much pain and he couldn't see the angel within the one who would risk everything to save Charlie, who saved his life endlessly, Itchy was not a dark soul he was an angel who believed himself a devil, not unlike Charlie himself.

"A dark soul do you just ignore all the good you've done, Charlie wouldn't be alive without you Itchy maybe you were too scared to save him or maybe you didn't because you knew you couldn't" Annabelle said trying to fight her sadness for Itchy.

"Maybe it's not just cowardice but a desire to survive so your parents sacrifice are not in vain. You risked your life before for him all the time and he risked his too." Annabelle said softly.

Itchy listened to her words and the truth is a part of him knew they were true but if so then why did that tragedy happen at all it was his fault it had to be.

"It had to be my fault or it had no meaning" Itchy said broken.

"You made a mistake, you did but a mistake doesn't condemn our soul Itchy, yes you were reckless there were consequences but that doesn't define you, your past does not define you, what you do in spite of it defines you" Annabelle explained to him.

Itchy considered her words and felt a sense of understanding to them but also wasn't certain how he could move beyond that mistake, it was impossible.

"Impossible I can't move beyond that" Itchy told her.

"Then learn from it, you can't be fearless if you hate yourself you can't honor them if you loath everything you are." Annabelle said.

"What would you have me do" Itchy asked her.

"Have faith in yourself, if you can't see the good in yourself you'll never see the good in the world, look inside yourself and see the angel within, and believe you can be it." Annabelle said softly.

"How can I do that, I'll just fail again" Itchy said.

"No, you won't because you don't hide from your pain any longer, you will succeed" Annabelle told him she then placed a paw on him and a bright light washed over him.

Itchy opened his eyes expecting to find himself under water but instead he was hovering in the air and was then lowered to the crowd. Itchy took in his surroundings and stared at the pond again he took a step towards it but once again found his body fighting it, was that the right choice, was killing himself disgracing his parent rather then avenging them. Itchy considered his choice when he heard a sound it was a gun shot; Itchy turned to the church and knew the truth Carface and his men were here which meant Flo was in danger so were her puppies. Itchy felt his fear growing but fought against it he couldn't leave another person he couldn't do it, he had to help her he was the only one who could, he couldn't be a coward. Itchy closed his eyes remembering his father's words.

"Don't be afraid" Itchy told himself.

"No fear" He said calmly, he then raced towards the church, his parents died for him and they died because of his mistake they didn't die so he could repeat it so he could be a coward, they died so he could live to make certain others didn't he failed them to this point but he would never ever fail them again!

Carface smirked as Flo fell to the ground in pain holding her shoulder which he just shot. He walked up to her slowly and picked her up placing the gun to her ribs again before moving it down to her knee joint.

"One more babe, I think finding you bleeding out on the floor will send a very effective message to Charlie don't you?" Carface told her sadistically.

"Boss this is too much we sent our message we can just stop now" Killer pleaded.

Shut up before i blow your kneecap out" Carface said coldly.

Killer shuddered at his response he really didn't care about anything this wasn't even business it was just personal too personal and he was hurting innocent people for no other reason than his own personal satisfaction nothing more, it was too far but what would Killer do about it?

Carface aimed his gun at Flo's knee smiling cruelly.

"Might have trouble walking after this" Carface taunted.

"You're not hurting anyone else" Itchy growled he then came soaring through the air at Carface tackling him to the ground biting into his paw. He tore away at Carface's paw who proceeded to hit him across the face with his gun; Itchy ignored the pain continuing to struggle against him he pulled the gun away and pinned Carface down.

"Flo get you puppies and get out of here now!" Itchy cried out to her.

Flo watched as Itchy struggled she wanted to say something but knew she shouldn't he made his choice to live and he decided to save her afterwards.

"I knew you were a pure soul" Flo told him before forcing her way down the stairs fighting the pain in her body.

Itchy began hammering away at Carface while Killer just watched in amazement. Carface grabbed Itchy and flipped him over choking the life from him, Itchy bit his paw tearing at them before kicking him away. Itchy charged at Carface colliding into him and pushing him towards the edge of the stairs. Carface grabbed Itchy and threw him down the stairs he tumbled to the bottom before picking himself up and standing his ground. He saw more of Carface's men surrounding him, Carface watched from above the stairs with an arrogant smile.

"Go ahead and run like you always do" Carface told him.

"Never again" Itchy said with strength he then knocked one of Carface's men down before jumping on another dragging him to the floor; before the next could react Itchy came under him slamming his face into the wall before spinning and smashing the next into the wall.

Itchy charged at Carface only for multiple of his men to grab him. Itchy thrashed and struggled in their grip slamming his head into them causing their grip to loosen. Itchy began forcing his way towards Carface even as his men held him back. Itchy screamed a mighty warrior cry as he forced his way up the stairs even as his men punched him in the skull, spine, ribs anywhere they could, but Itchy just kept moving forward. Itchy was nearly all the way up the stairs and inches from Carface who was backing away in astonishment. Carface pulled out a small stick of dynamite and lit it throwing it at the stairs his men didn't have a lot of time to react before it detonated, Itchy smiled that was all he needed this would injure every one of Carface's men meaning they would retreat to recover Flo was safe, he did it. The bomb went off and collapsed the entire stairwell as well as the floor beneath it sending Itchy crashing to the bottom.

Carface pulled himself up and turned towards the hole in the ground his men were scattered all over many of them were dead but Itchy was lying at the bottom immobile. Carface had no idea where that warrior came from but it didn't matter Itchy could be the final piece of leverage he needed. He turned to Killer who was looking at the all the dogs the blast killed in complete disgust.

"Grab him forget about the girl we got what we need" Carface ordered.

Killer reached down and grabbed Itchy though he wasn't certain why he was doing it.

Carface and Killer limped their way out of the church holding Itchy's immobile form even though he was defeated he didn't fail Flo was safe so were her puppies; Itchy protected them he conquered his fear and did his parents proud, Annabelle was right about Itchy as was Flo and on this day at long last he proved it, he overcame his cowardice he rose beyond his pain and self loathing and found the angel that was always shining within, the same angel Anna Marie believed was within Charlie. The goodness of not just both dogs but the world itself, the potential for good that lies within each and every one of us and on this day Itchy found it and Charlie just might, the angel inside all of us.

 _Itchy has managed to overcome his feelings of self loathing while Anna Marie has decided to maintain her faith in Charlie, while Carface is moving towards his endgame. So what did you think of Itchy's backstory was it what you were expecting and did you like that moment between him and Annabelle, feel free to give your thoughts and leave a review. I hope you have enjoyed the story up to this point, I'm afraid I'm going to have to stop here but the last chapters should be coming soon, till then see ya around._


	16. Chapter 16

_Hello everyone how's it been going well it's been about two months but at long last here we are, the final conclusion of All Dogs Go To Heaven Revision. Across the last fifteen chapters we have seen how Charlie struggled against his own darker instincts and how it has led him to turn away from his own humanity. Now Charlie stands at the edge just what fate will he decide? Can Anna Marie's faith in him have any meaning, Itchy has survived his cynicism can he survive the world. Where will our characters fates lie? The answers await you in the nail biting climax._

: Chapter 15:

Salvation or damnation

Charlie and Anna Marie arrived back at the church only to find it partially demolished; windows were shattered, doors were kicked in, the staircase was collapsed in and the floor blown apart; there were bodies scattered everywhere. Charlie was shocked and Anna Marie was completely confused what on Earth happened here, where was Itchy, Flo and the others? Charlie raced into the broken wreckage moving aside broken pieces and digging through dirt and debris. Charlie lifted up a large column throwing it aside but all he found was more bodies, Carface's men, they were here! Charlie raced towards the back room; it was hidden and would often act as a safe room for the puppies. Charlie forced the door opened and stepped inside checking for any signs of Flo and the puppies as well as Itchy.

"Flo!" Charlie cried out.

"Itchy!" Charlie shouted.

"Flo, Itchy!" Charlie screamed his voice was filled with dread.

Charlie looked through the room while Anna Marie wandered the broken ruins of the church, what happened here and why? Anna Marie saw dogs partially buried in the ground and in truth didn't fully understand what it meant but she recognized some of them, they were from Carface's group; he was here very likely looking for her, that meant whatever he did it was partially Anna Marie's fault. Anna Marie continued walking making her way to what was left of the staircase that led to her room. Anna Marie stared up at the ruins and saw a small paper on the ground, she reached down and picked it up before trying to read over it's contents; unfortunately Anna Marie didn't know how to read very well but she knew whatever it was likely related to her only further adding to her responsibility in what happened. Anna Marie fell to her knees staring out at the devastation in sorrow.

Charlie tore through the room calling out to any one of the puppies he could think of when he heard the sound of something sliding ever so slightly. Charlie turned and saw Flo opening a small hatch and stepping out of it.

"Charlie you're back" Flo said before racing to him the rest of the puppies emerged as well racing towards Charlie who gently pushed them away; his temperature was rising rapidly he didn't want them touching him.

"What about Anna Marie?" Flo asked Charlie.

"She's here with me, Flo what happened?" Charlie replied.

"It was Carface his gang invaded the church I fought off most of them but Carface, he managed to" Flo started to say before doubling over in pain holding her side, Charlie noticed that she was bleeding and there was a wound on her shoulder as well though that one didn't seem as bad more like a graise.

"Flo you're hurt, Carface did this to you" Charlie said trying to contain his anger.

"He surprised me Itchy saved me Charlie" Flo said while gritting her teeth her puppies looked very concerned for their mother.

Itchy saved Flo what did she mean by that exactly; was she saying Itchy sacrificed his life was he dead? No that couldn't be true and if it was Charlie would make certain Carface suffered a thousand horrible deaths. No he can't think like that he had to calm down, he wasn't certain Itchy was dead not yet anyway.

"Where is Itchy?" Charlie asked her.

"I don't know" Flo answered her voice was filled with regret and pain.

Anna Marie entered the room and saw Flo apparently limping was she hurt trying to protect her as well and she still couldn't find Itchy, Anna Marie saw Charlie and made her way to him.

"Charlie I don't know what's going on but I think Mr. Carface left this for us" Anna Marie said while holding out a piece of paper.

Charlie slowly reached out accepting the paper and looking closely at it; as he finished it Charlie let out a monstrous growl and his eyes turned a dark blood red though not entirely for the reason one would expect. It was Carface he did this but there was more than that; Carface had information simply put he shouldn't have the only way he got it is if someone told him, The Hellhound all along it was using him twisting him and now it put his best friend as well as others in danger.

"Carface you snake" Charlie growled while crushing the paper in his paw his claws tearing through it.

"What's going on?" Flo asked him.

"He took Itchy and if I want him back I have to hand over Anna Marie" Charlie stated an anger growing within him.

"He's going to hurt Itchy because of me unless you give me up" Anna Marie said clearly conflicted over what this would mean for all of them.

"You still want to put your faith in me, I will toss you aside for Itchy; I knew you were wrong to believe in me" Charlie said in sorrow.

"Don't give up on yourself so soon I want to save Itchy too and I'll give myself up to do it" Anna Marie said.

Charlie's eyes glowed red and a growl escaped his throat as he turned away walking to the back of the church, his body starting sizzling and his paws were starting to melt through the floor. He was played he should've seen this coming and now it was too late he was trapped now.

"It's not just that, it knew, the creature from my nightmares it knew I would be torn so it's forcing me to destroy my own humanity" Charlie said in anger.

"Creature what creature Charlie?" Flo asked him.

"A monstrous dragon like dog; molten lava like eyes horns ripping through it's head" Charlie replied.

"The Hellhound, you are referring to The Hellhound but what could've it done Charlie?" Flo questioned.

"You know it another legend in your book?" Charlie responded.

"Carface knows information he shouldn't he doesn't just want Anna Marie he wants my watch, why would he want that?" Charlie asked a hint of fear in his voice.

Flo was now understanding The Hellhound must've somehow told Carface about Charlie's watch must of struck some agreement with him, so Carface would destroy it damning Charlie's soul in the process. This whole thing was a set up by the Hellhound designed to ensure that one way or another Charlie's soul would be lost.

"The Hellhound told him about it" Flo stated.

"Carface is just a piece of it's designs this whole thing is a set up, it's plan, there's no way I leave this with my soul Flo." Charlie said he was starting to sound almost defeated.

"Either I hand over Anna Marie to save Itchy or abandon Itchy to save her and betray someone I love damning myself in the process, or I kill Carface finishing the corruption of my soul, and the final choice Carface destroys my watch, either way the Hellhound gets me in the end." Charlie said with complete realization.

"There's still hope for you Charlie you can still beat it" Flo told him.

"How?" Charlie asked in despair.

"I don't know but I won't give up on you anymore than Anna Marie will; the question is will you give up on yourself?" Flo asked him.

Charlie listened to her words and just couldn't believe in them anymore he was trapped there was nothing he could do anymore. He wouldn't abandon Itchy it was just something he couldn't bring himself to do but he wasn't certain he could give up Anna Marie after all the faith she put into him, and he knew he couldn't stop himself from killing Carface. He just didn't see how his soul could be saved.

Charlie turned away from Flo and moved towards Anna Marie who stared at him in uncertainty; she wasn't certain about this it was a massive choice for her to make well Charlie would take it out of her hands.

"Come on squeaker we have to do this" Charlie told her with regret.

"I understand Charlie" Anna Marie replied.

"You were wrong to believe in me and now you truly see it" Charlie said defeated.

"No, I don't, I believe in you Charlie no matter what" Anna Marie replied.

Charlie stared at her and without really thinking embraced her hugging her closely which she returned, he held her closely while she squeezed him tight, neither wanted to let go but ultimately they did.

"I love you Charlie" Anna Marie told him.

Charlie couldn't bring himself to reply he just placed a paw on her shoulder before walking under her taking her up on his back for the last time and the two of them began moving away from the church and towards Carface's broken down wreck of a casino there was nothing Charlie could do there was no escape for him regardless what choice he made, he was walking to his death and his damnation.

Flo watched as Charlie and Anna Marie left the church this was it this day would decide Charlie's fate whatever it may be and now more than ever Flo needed to help him, she needed to make certain he saved Anna Marie. Anna Marie was the key to Charlie's conscious her safety was a central part to Charlie's salvation, he had to save her and he had to fulfill his promise to her. Flo knew what that meant she wasn't done with Charlie yet or Anna Marie. Flo slowly pulled out a small necklace, the one Anna Marie dropped when she ran off, there was one more thing she needed to do.

She turned to her puppies, "We're leaving stay behind me" She told them gently.

Flo waited as each one moved beside her they didn't argue her tone made it obvious she was very serious about this. Once they stood beside her she signaled them to start to running and she took off right after directing them towards their location she had to do this or everything may very well be in vain, this was her last task and she had to make certain she fulfilled it or Anna Marie may not have a future and if Anna Marie didn't have a future, Charlie would be lost.

Clouds hung heavy over the sky one could almost hear the thunder roaring across the area there was a smell of smoke all around and a feeling of cruelty it surrounded every inch of Carface's casino one could almost feel it, the cruelty, the filth, and the greed the place was a perfect reflection of Carface's rotten soul, a place befitting of a devil, maybe on this night two devils. Two lone souls approached; one was a soul of pure innocence wrongly dragged into a brutal blood feud she had no place being in, a soul who deserved nothing more than a happy life with a family that loved her, it was her dream and after tonight it may be gone forever. The other was a soul that was slowly rotting away his humanity burned from his very being inch by inch eating away at his conscious and morals and now he was standing at the brink; this would be the day that would decide his fate, was Charlie Barkin a devil pretending to be an angel or an angel who believed himself a devil?

Charlie and Anna Marie entered the back way of the casino it was actually attached to a partially destroyed boat which hung over the water creating an even greater feeling of decay and corruption. Charlie looked at Anna Marie who merely gave a reluctant nod as they moved towards the lower basement of the boat, was Charlie really going to do this was he seriously going to betray someone he loved maybe all the people he loved?

Carface was waiting in the basement area listening as he heard Charlie approaching; he could also hear as his pet gator swam around the area it was trapped and couldn't reach the area but soon Carface would give it a proper meal, once Charlie was dead Carface would throw his corpse to his pet. Carface gestured Killer to bring Itchy forward, Killer reluctantly dragged Itchy across the floor throwing him in the middle of the room where Carface held him at gun point; how much further would Carface really force this Killer wasn't certain he could endure it all much longer. Carface watched and smiled as Charlie and Anna Marie entered the room.

"Charlie I'm so pleased you were able to join us tonight" Carface said while smiling smugly.

"Cut the pleasantries Carface I'm here now let's just handle this like proper businessmen" Charlie spat.

"Suit yourself" Carface told him.

Carface grabbed Itchy and put his gun to his head while Charlie stood his ground he knew if he attacked Itchy would die; he placed his paw out to Anna Marie signaling her to stop.

"Let him go Carface" Charlie demanded.

"Sure with a few stipulations" Carface said with a grin.

"Just name what you want" Charlie growled.

"First give me the girl send her over here or Itchy dies" Carface demanded.

Charlie turned to Anna Marie who looked at Carface with fear but then she closed her eyes and nodded in agreement though Charlie wasn't certain he was okay with this. Anna Marie tried to step forward but Charlie reached out and grabbed her hand instinctively.

"I have to Charlie" Anna Marie told him.

Charlie closed his eyes in sorrow and let her hand go Anna Marie then slowly walked towards Carface. She continued moving towards him taking each small step until she was finally in front of him, Anna Marie then stood beside him.

"One more thing, give me your watch" Carface commanded.

"You promise if I do this Itchy will remain completely unharmed and will be released safely and without any damage, no games say those exact words" Charlie demanded.

"I promise Itchy will remain completely unharmed and will be released safely and without any damage at all" Carface repeated.

Charlie slowly walked towards Carface with his watch in his paw; he moved slowly hearing each and every tick his watch made as if it were counting down his very life which was probably exactly what was happening. Charlie stopped and reached his paw out offering Carface his watch, which he then took smiling smugly as he did so.

"Killer take Itchy and keep him secure until our business is finished then honor our agreement" Carface said.

Killer dragged Itchy away even as he struggled in his grasp.

"No Charlie, he's gonna kill you!" Itchy pleaded.

Charlie stared at Carface who dangled his watch in his paw taking a brief look at it before smirking in satisfaction.

"What an intriguing little thing; this thing represents your whole life if so would you possibly feel this" Carface said he then shot the golden covering of the watch.

Charlie felt something tear into him and dropped to his knees weak he looked up and saw his vision spinning he forced himself to focus and looked at his watch it had a massive dent in it and even a bullet hole though it wasn't very deep. Charlie tried to stand but he just felt too weak.

"Charlie!" Anna Marie screamed as she watched him drop to the ground.

"Wow resilient isn't it, just how resilient is it truly?" Carface asked he then shot the back of the watch.

Charlie felt something tear apart his spine and thought for sure there was blood filling his mouth even though he couldn't bleed anymore. Charlie tried to move but fell to the ground his paw trying to reach out for Anna Marie or the watch as his body twitched on the ground.

"Stop it, stop it!" Anna Marie cried out.

"Charlie no, Charlie!" Itchy cried.

"Still standing, look at this Killer taking it like a real dog" Carface mocked as Charlie twitched on the ground trying to move.

"Boss this is enough we have what we want just end this already, torture is pointless" Killer tried to reason.

"Shut up before I put one in you" Carface threatened.

Charlie tried to force himself up staring Carface in the face.

"You're a true monster Carface and there's a very special place in hell for you, believe me" Charlie said through clenched teeth.

"Not for me Charlie, you see once I kill you and send you to your happy home I'm free of hell free of death itself" Carface replied in satisfaction.

"You can't escape justice forever" Charlie growled.

"Charlie why the hostility this story has a happy ending; I keep the girl and make a fortune and you you get to go to heaven; you don't want to go to heaven Charlie, oh silly me you blew that chance well I'm sure they'll take good care of you below" Carface mocked before opening the watch and shooting it the bullet shattering the glass as well as the protection striking one of the gears slowing the watch but not stopping it.

Charlie's body shook from the impact and he fell to the ground shaking and twitching he began to make terrible choking and gagging sounds.

Carface walked over to Charlie and placed the watch around his neck he then grabbed him and dragged him near the center of the room in front of Anna Marie; Carface then took his gun and placed it to the watch's center this one would do it even if it didn't completely destroy it the watch it wouldn't have long.

"No stop, please stop, stop hurting him!" Anna Marie screamed.

"Now little girl let this be a learning moment of what happens if you run off" Carface told her.

"Carface you sick freak!" Itchy shouted.

"No please Mr. Carface I'll stay with you I'll do whatever you want, please let Charlie go" Anna Marie begged.

"Oh I will right from this world" Carface said he prepared to fire his weapon.

"Goodbye Charlie" Carface said smugly his paw slowly pulling the trigger.

"No!" Anna Marie screamed she then grabbed Carface's gun trying to pull it away even as she did this Carface finished pulling the trigger and a loud boom was heard echoing across the entire ship.

Itchy stared at the sight dumbfounded while Killer looked on with horror, Carface seemed completely shocked. Anna Marie fell to her knees blood was dripping from her mouth; her hand was holding her side there was already a blood stain spreading across the side of her dress. Anna Marie slumped against a wall sliding down it and passing out. Charlie stared in complete shock as he watched Anna Marie's blood drip on the ground. Charlie began to tremble with fury his paws began melting through the metal floor and a massive burning steam began rising from his very body. Charlie's teeth became sharper and his eyes turned blood red. His teeth gritted against each other as he made grunts and growls of pure savage fury. Carface shot her he may of just killed her no more Charlie should've killed him long ago; that was his mistake and it was not one he would repeat, Carface was dead!

Carface raced to Anna Marie grabbing her shaking her in a vain attempt to wake her up.

"Wake up you little brat, don't you dare die after all the trouble I went through trying to get you back!" Carface shouted.

Itchy began pulling his paws out of the ropes tied around them he slammed his paws into a wall and placed the rope under a sharp piece of metal which he began using to cut through the ropes.

"Boss what have you done?" Killer said in horror.

Charlie let out a monstrous roar of pure savage fury and the heat from his body began to burn through the floor; a massive fire literally erupted from him spreading all around the boat burning through everything in it's path. Charlie roared into the sky again and turned his murderous eyes towards Carface. Charlie growled in rage and hatred; his paw was filled with a dark flame. Charlie let out a scream and threw the fireball at Carface who dived out of the way. Charlie screamed to the heavens and unleashed what could only be called a full on inferno he threw his arms out and the inferno starting spreading everyone burning everything in sight. Carface rolled out of the inferno's path; he then grabbed Anna Marie and began dragging her unconscious body away moving towards the escape boat.

Charlie saw Carface leaving with Anna Marie and charged at him his paws causing everything he touched to erupt into flames and burn to ashes. Charlie screamed in fury throwing fire blast after fire blast at Carface who was beginning to be cornered by them. Carface ducked under a fire blast but the explosion from the metal it hit knocked him into a wall. Carface forced himself up and grabbed Anna Marie moving towards a ladder.

"Boss forget about this, this is crazy you're gonna get us killed!" Killer pleaded.

"Shut up!" Carface roared before smacking Killer with the gun and forcing Anna Marie towards the ladder.

"Get your paws off her" Itchy roared.

Itchy jumped on Carface and bit into his shoulder tearing and thrashing at it; Carface let out a cry of pain and frustration he smashed himself against the wall pinning Itchy there he then threw him to the ground and placed his gun to his head.

"No, I said enough!' Killer shouted.

Killer charged into Carface pushing him down the gun then went off striking an oil tanker which caused it to then erupt into a fiery inferno and explode in a single burst blasting Killer across the room and burying him under a bunch of rubble.

Charlie continued throwing fireballs in every direction he could think off causing the whole boat to be set ablaze he also destroyed the support wall releasing Carface's pet gator into the area which caused a flood of water to come surging; which along with the exploding oil tank was causing the whole boat to fill with water.

"Charlie you have to calm down you're sinking this whole place!" Itchy shouted.

"Anna Marie, how dare he!" Charlie roared in a monstrous voice.

"She's not dead yet if you keep doing this she will be, you can still save her Charlie!" Itchy reasoned.

Charlie felt a sense of clarity come over him; Itchy was right he could still save Anna Marie and he had to, he had to save her no matter what. Charlie looked at Itchy and gave him a brief smile of gratitude which Itchy returned. Charlie then took off running making his way to the escape boats where Carface took her.

Itchy considered following Charlie however before he could he saw Killer lying unconscious on the ground he seemed injured. Itchy looked back at Charlie then Killer but he knew there was only one choice, he couldn't leave Killer to die, he had to save him just like Killer saved many lives at the casino. Itchy began moving some of the rubble before placing his head under a piece of a debris he then lifted it off of him. Itchy grabbed Killer and using every last ounce of strength he had he lifted him up and began moving him forward, Killer opened his eyes and stared at Itchy in confusion.

"Hang on, I got you but I'm going to need you to help me move, come on let's get out of here" Itchy told him.

Killer was confused Itchy was saving him after everything he did, he wanted to tell Itchy just to leave him but he knew that wouldn't work, instead all he could do was help as much as he could to insure the dog who risked his life to save him got out of this alive.

Harold and Kate were sleeping when they heard the sounds of dogs barking outside a lot of them actually, what were they doing here? The couple made their way to the door and opened it they saw a bunch of small puppies along with golden rough collie standing by their door step; they were running around them for some reason while others were running in a certain direction before stopping, they wanted them to follow them but for what reason. The rough collie then rushed up to them carrying a small cross, that belonged to Anna Marie.

"Harold" Kate said concerned.

"I know, let's go" Harold replied.

They then made their way to their car and began driving letting the dogs guide to wherever Anna Marie was.

Carface watched as his entire investment was flooded with water he even saw his pet swimming around smashing into stuff. Curse that Charlie he did this; where was that worm so Carface could end him permanently? Carface pushed Anna Marie against a wall and pointed his gun in multiple directions listening for Charlie wherever he may be. He then heard a sound and turned around shooting at the area near Anna Marie where Charlie dived out of the way off. Charlie came at Carface grabbing the gun in his paw he slammed his paw into the wall causing him to drop the gun into the water Charlie then threw him aside turning back towards Anna Marie however a dark voice pulled away at him urging him towards Carface.

"Administer justice Charlie" The Hellhound told him.

Charlie tried to ignore the voice in his head which caused his head to start pounding.

"Kill Charlie" The Hellhound urged him.

Charlie placed his paws on his head and began struggling; as he did this he watched as the ledge Anna Marie was on fell into the water sending her floating down the stream of water. Carface was getting up and yanked a loose pipe off the wall. Charlie tried to move towards Anna Marie but the demon inside him was fighting him every step of the way, no he couldn't let her die; he couldn't let this monster inside him stop him from saving her, he wouldn't give into hell, he would not let it consume him!

 _Charlie opened his eyes and turned around he was in hell on a large boat floating on a pool of molten lava there were sharp jagged spikes everywhere and the smell of burning flesh surrounding him. Charlie turned towards the lava and saw a creature rise from it, a demonic german sheppard he knew what it was, it was him the part of him that he had let control him for far too long but no more, Charlie stood his ground staring down his demonic counterpart._

 _"I am your future, I am who you will be" Demon Charlie said._

 _"Never" Charlie vowed._

 _Demon Charlie roared and revealed a massive spike on it's arm it then charged at Charlie and jumped at him swinging the spike downwards._

Carface came soaring down at Charlie with a pipe swinging it downwards at him cracking him in the skull. Charlie's vision blurred from the impact causing him to stumble. Carface let out a roar and swung his pipe again into Charlie's ribs. Carface began striking Charlie's ribs with the pipe repeatedly the pain and impact forcing Charlie back. Carface then swung his pipe for Charlie's head but this time Charlie caught the pipe and elbowed Carface in the face before kicking him in the chest. Carface growled and swung for Charlie's face which Charlie ducked under delivering an uppercut. Carface grabbed Charlie and pushed him against the broken rail.

 _Charlie struggled against Demon Charlie's grip as he held him against the edge of the boat trying to force his head towards the lava. Charlie punched him in the face which he seemed to ignore. Charlie kicked at his knees causing him to stumble he then grabbed him and tossed him over his shoulder; Demon Charlie grabbed onto the boat with one claw he then thrust out his paw grabbing Charlie by the shoulder and pulling him forward, Charlie let out a battle cry and let himself fall forward colliding into Demon Charlie causing them both to fall into the molten lava. Charlie and Demon Charlie thrashed with each other in the lava. Charlie felt the lava burning through his flesh, his face was slowly boiling, the pain was beyond overwhelming; Charlie ignored it and grabbed his demonic half and began gouging at his eye. Demon Charlie roared and grabbed Charlie forcing his head under the lava holding him there._

Carface held Charlie's head underwater while he struggled and thrashed against him. Carface tightened his grip around Charlie's neck. Charlie wrapped his legs around Carface's chest and spun around flipping Carface into the water. Charlie and Carface grabbed onto each other wrestling with each other even as the water began pulling them towards the exit of the ship. They both held each other around the neck slamming each other into a wall underwater when they saw the massive gator heading towards them. Carface forced himself up and pushed Charlie towards the gator which opened it's mouth ready to swallow him whole.

 _Charlie struggled as Demon Charlie pushed him towards the Hellhound which emerged from the pit of lava and was now swimming towards them with it's mouth opened ready to swallow Charlie whole. Charlie sunk his claws into Demon Charlie's neck causing him to let out a cry and loosen his grip on him allowing Charlie to dive out of the way of the Hellhound._

Charlie dove out of the way narrowly avoiding the gator's attempts to swallow him whole even as Carface dropped down allowing it to crash into the wall. Carface came at Charlie from below grabbing him as the current pulled them away their bodies being thrown everywhere before being thrown towards a broken ledge on the surface.

 _Charlie struggled with Demon Charlie as the lava current threw them all over the place they grappled with each other as the force of the lava as well as the Hellhounds moving through it caused them to crash on an island._

Charlie painfully picked himself up he turned his head to the side and saw his watch hanging from a limp and nearly broken piece of metal. Charlie picked himself up as Carface jumped down at him biting into his back causing Charlie to cry out in pain as Carface tore and twisted at his back. He yanked his mouth out and prepared to bite again only for Charlie to head butt him causing him to stumble back. Carface reached up and grabbed a sharp piece of wood. Carface came running at Charlie and thrusted the sharp piece of metal at his face Charlie raised his paws to catch it.

 _Demon Charlie thrust it's spiked arm at Charlie's face which he caught; Demon Charlie began pushing against Charlie forcing him backwards. Charlie struggled against his demon counterpart as the force pushed him to the ground his demon half forcing the spike ever closer to his eye._

Carface pushed the spike towards Charlie which Charlie desperately tried to hold back but felt himself weakening as Carface pushed the spike down inching it to his left eye.

 _Charlie felt himself weakening as Demon Charlie prepared to drive the spike through his head. He didn't have any real strength left but he couldn't give up now, he couldn't Anna Marie was depending on him he had to save her; she put her faith in him she told him he was an angel not a devil and he could not let her down! Charlie felt a drive consume him and he began forcing the spike away from him even as Demon Charlie looked on complete disbelief._

 _"This is impossible" Demon Charlie said._

 _"No it's what she always saw in me and I won't fail her!" Charlie vowed as he forced the spike up he then with a mighty roar drove the spike through the top of demon Charlie's jaw._

 _Demon Charlie let out a final agonized scream of defeat even as he did this Charlie saw all of hell fading away and a massive blinding light consuming everything. Charlie felt something different inside him the darkness rage and anger that seemed so strong was fading. His hatred was vanishing the need to punish others was disappearing, the burning in his body was disappearing as was the empty feeling in his soul. He could truly feel it again every emotion that seemed so faint was now stronger, his love for Anna Marie, Itchy, Flo all of them he could feel it now stronger than it ever was. Charlie was no longer a demon and no matter what hell did he would never ever allow himself to be one._

Charlie opened his eyes and saw himself forcing Carface's spike upwards it was just under his jaw now he could finish him but he wasn't here for revenge he was here for just one reason to save Anna Marie. Charlie threw the spike aside and pushed Carface against the broken ledge he then grabbed the spike and thrust it downwards slamming it through Carface's shirt pinning him to the ledge. Charlie then turned away from Carface and looked at Anna Marie whose ledge would soon sink. He saw his watch on the ledge then it slipped off and fell into the water, so be it.

Charlie dived into the water after Anna Marie swimming towards her. He looked up and saw Carface yanking himself free but the gator smashed the ledge causing it to sink into the water; it grabbed onto the ledge dragging it down into the water. While Carface seemed fearful for a moment, he allowed himself to calm and looked at Charlie.

"See you in Hell Charlie" Carface said calmly the ledge was then pulled down into the water; the gator shot up and closed it's jaws around Carface's legs who let out a cry of both fear and pain and the massive gator yanked him from the ledge and dragged him into the water.

"Sooner than you think" Charlie said he then paid Carface no further heed.

Charlie then began swimming towards Anna Marie; he could feel it his watch was filling with water he wouldn't have much time, no matter he would make it count no matter what. Charlie grabbed onto Anna Marie's ledge which was crumbling he then grabbed her pulling her off and placing her on a door floating in the water. Charlie was having trouble breathing right now and could feel what would be his lugs filling with water. Charlie ignored it and began pushing the door Anna Marie was on across the water. He noticed the gator wasn't paying him heed must be enjoying Carface not to mention Charlie's demonic nature would likely keep it away, good enough.

Charlie felt his whole body starting to shut down his legs were starting to slow down, and his arms were weakening. No he wouldn't fail her no matter what even if he had to fight death itself! Charlie let out a powerful cry of defiance forcing his legs to move as he pushed her towards a hole in the ship. He forced his legs to move faster propelling them to the hole. Charlie felt his heart slowing down, the watch was slowing to a crawl; well screw that he wasn't going to die yet he would save her even if he was just a lifeless skeleton when he did! Charlie pushed her outside the hole and into the river outside he forced himself to hold on even as his arms gave out. Charlie let out a mighty warrior cry and his eyes turned blood red smoke rose from him and the water heated up. Charlie now a partial demon continued pushing Anna Marie towards the surface just a little further. He then felt it his watch stopped and so did his heart and every function in his body.

Charlie felt the life leaving him all of his body functions shut down his brain began to shut down his body stopped moving. No she wasn't safe yet he would not die yet, he would not fail her, he would keep her safe! Charlie growled in agony and pain and forced his lifeless limbs to move he forced his heart to restart and forced his body to move forward. Charlie pushed Anna Marie towards the shore ignoring the agony that consumed him it didn't matter to him none of it did all that mattered was her. Charlie felt a dark inferno washing over him. He could feel the Hellhound below him it reached it's claws upwards and grabbed Charlie's soul pulling it towards the inferno. Charlie fought it's hold over him fought it's pull even as his soul was about to be pulled from his body.

Charlie stared up at Anna Marie and saw the tears in her eyes as she hugged him; he saw the look in her eyes as she told him she could not believe he was a devil, he saw them shopping and him tucking her in, he heard her words to him, he saw her grabbing Carface's gun to save him and heard the words she told him.

"I love you Charlie" He heard them echo in his mind and he knew they were true she was his little girl nothing would stop him from saving her, if he had to fight Hell's pull then he would. He just needed a little longer after that Hell could take him but first he was saving his little girl!

"No! Not yet I can save her!" Charlie cried out.

The Hellhound pondered Charlie's choice for a moment it really didn't matter Charlie was its either way, and it saw potential in him maybe by granting him this request he would eventually accept it's offer to become a demon, letting him do this could be beneficial to it.

"So be it" The Hellhound told him it then relinquished it's hold on his soul.

Charlie felt himself returning to his body. His eyes opened and he began pushing Anna Marie again he saw the shore and pushed her towards it. Charlie could feel it all his body functions were starting to give out again but he wouldn't allow it to happen he would fight even the touch of death. Charlie forced the muscles in his arms to move and through sheer force of will his legs pushed him towards the shore despite none of his muscles being functional but that wouldn't stop him. Charlie grunted and roared in determination as his whole body screamed in agony, he ignored it and with a final valiant push thrusted the door towards the shore; it would be there in less than a minute, she was safe, he did it. Charlie stared down at Anna Marie's unconscious form and ran his paw through her hair gently he then stroaked her cheek gently.

"Anna Marie thank you for believing in me" Charlie said softly; he then placed his paws on her side channeling his demon energy, converting it into positive energy; he then channeled it into her, as the energy washed over Anna Marie her wounds were slowly healed, Charlie slowly ran his paw across her head holding her closely.

"I love you squeaker" Charlie told her.

Charlie smiled at his little girl before giving her a gentle lick; he then felt his body give out and he collapsed onto the door slumping on it lifelessly, his body then slowly slid off the door and into the water before sinking into the waves below. Charlie felt a darkness wash over him he could feel a coldness consume every nerve in his body and then there was a feeling of sorrow a dark shadow descending on him. Charlie looked down and the shadow of the Hellhound rising towards him it's massive claw slowly reaching for him; Charlie felt a feeling of dread but acceptance it didn't matter anymore he saved her that was all that mattered now, Charlie reached his paw out and gave a nod of acceptance.

"Alright, I'm all yours" Charlie said quietly.

The Hellhound then reached it's monstrous claws towards Charlie and grabbed him ripping his soul from his body. The Hellhound's claws penetrated his skin and impaled him through the ribs causing him to gag in agony. The Hellhound then descended towards the inferno it's massive claws dragging Charlie into the darkness and into hell.


	17. Chapter 17

: Epilogue:

Goodbyes aren't forever

Itchy moved across the beach which was not far from Carface's former casino in fact he could still see as the entire place collapsed in on itself and sunk deep into the ocean. Itchy placed Killer on the ground who was holding his ribs which were injured in the explosion. Itchy moved towards the water searching for any sign of Charlie at all but he couldn't see anything. Itchy saw a car approaching the area and right beside it was Flo and her puppies, what was this? Itchy watched as the car door flew open and the couple from the park emerged from it. They raced into the water and saw a door floating in it and sitting on that door was Anna Marie who was slowly floating towards the beach, the couple pulled the door onto the shore. Itchy found this a little difficult to believe how on Earth did Flo lead them here was it a coincidence?

"Flo how did you know to come here?" Itchy asked her.

"I saw the flood and concluded this was the most likely place where one could end up, the beach was the best escape route" Flo answered.

"And the couple" Itchy asked.

"We needed somewhere to take Anna Marie to nurture her since this event will likely effect her health, we needed to find a home to give her" Flo stated.

Itchy felt that made some sense he and Flo watched as the couple pulled Anna Marie from the door and moved her to their car, Kate wrapped a large blanket around her while Harold gave her a glass of warm tea.

"Are you alright Anna Marie" Kate asked.

"I'm alright" Anna Marie said though she sounded exhausted.

"Come on let's get you somewhere warm" Harold told her softly.

"Charlie, where's Charlie" Anna Marie said weakly she could barely stay awake.

Itchy and Flo watched as Kate and Harold gently rested Anna Marie in their car and turned on the heater to keep her warm; Kate and Harold both briefly turned to Flo and her puppies along with Itchy. Kate then nodded which resulted in Harold whistling at them. The puppies moved into the back of the van while Flo and Itchy waited staring out at the sea hoping to see Charlie emerge from it, but they knew the truth he wasn't going to.

"Charlie" Itchy said quietly his voice filled with sadness, he slowly lowered his head and began to sob in sadness at the truth. After all this he couldn't save him he was too late, his friend was dead.

"Itchy, he's, he's gone, I can feel it Charlie's gone" Flo said in sadness.

"He died saving her Flo, he was still in there after all" Itchy said with a hint of hope.

"I never stopped believing in him" Flo said tears in her eyes but like Itchy there was a sense of hope to her tone.

Itchy let tears fill his eyes and allowed them to fall onto the soft sand below his paws. He lost him Charlie was dead again just like before and there was little that could be done about it. Itchy stared down at the sand but for a moment did feel a sense of happiness. Charlie gave his life to save Anna Marie his soul wasn't a lost cause in the end; Charlie beat hell he beat the darkness within himself and proved he was a pure soul beneath it all. That was good enough for Itchy, he would deeply miss his best friend but at least he wasn't completely lost; at least his heart and soul remained intact and that meant that one day Itchy would see him again just like one day he would see his parents, Itchy had faith.

Anna Marie was sleeping peacefully in Kate and Harold's house Itchy was lying beside her as were Flo's puppies though Flo was sitting outside currently staring at the sky admiring the stars, she felt a great sadness over Charlie's death even if he did overcome his demons before it. He saved that little girl and it was something Flo took great pride in that was the dog she would've married unfortunately that was the past and perhaps it was for the best Charlie needed all of them to lead him to this point, the world worked in mysterious ways like that. As Flo watched the stars a dark red light descended over the house and the clouds were torn open emerging from it was a monstrous dragon like dog with massive bat wings and long claws as well as a dragon like snout and lava pit eyes, The Hellhound.

The Dark red light emitted itself into Anna Marie's room as a lone sad and broken soul entered it that of a German Sheppard. Charlie moved almost lifelessly into Anna Marie's room there was a look of great sorrow and regret on his face as he rested himself against Anna Marie's bed lying gently next to her, he was already feeling tears in his eyes.

"Say what you must Charlie and then depart" The Hellhound told him.

Charlie nodded and felt his sadness growing this would be the last moment he would ever have with anyone he had to say goodbye to one of them and only one that was the deal, he wanted to speak to Itchy but there was so much he needed to say to Anna Marie, so much he had to say.

"I'm sorry squeaker for everything, I never should've hurt you everything I did it was wrong; I should've let you go, let you live here" Charlie said in sadness his tears falling on Anna Marie's bed.

"I was so selfish and I hurt you for my own needs you deserved better from me; from everything, at least now you're here where you always belonged." Charlie said sadly.

"Away from me" Charlie said in sorrow it was true Anna Marie belonged anywhere but with him.

The Hellhound was losing patience this wasn't a friendly visit it was unfinished business a simple farewell nothing more and not one she could hear it was for his sake and not much else, it was time to wrap this up and return in fact the longer Charlie prolonged it the more painful it would become.

"Charrrliiee" The Hellhound called out to him.

"The longer you prolong this the more painful it will be" The Hellhound warned

Charlie realized he was right he needed to just finish this it wouldn't matter once it was done he was returning to hell this time forever. As Charlie prepared to say goodbye a small glowing light closed in on the house towards The Hellhound it moved and pressed itself against it flying right through it causing it's entire body to start to fade away.

"No you can't do this he belongs to me" The Hellhound growled weakly.

"No, he has proven himself" Annabelle stated unleashing a final light that struck the Hellhound and destroyed it's projection vanquishing it back to hell, The Hellhound let out one final growl of anger before it disappeared completely.

Charlie turned around and was shocked to see The Hellhound disappearing in a flash of light, even more so he was shocked to see a small golden light calling to him, it was Annabelle.

"Charlie, you can come home now" Annabelle told him.

"But you said I could never" Charlie began to say.

"Charlie you gave your life for her and you did so knowing it would damn you, you don't belong there come home" Annabelle said gently.

"What about Anna Marie?" Charlie asked.

"You can say goodbye" Annabelle stated.

Charlie smiled as the light shined on Anna Marie causing her to stir and slowly open her eyes at the same time Itchy moved in annoyance at the light waking him before finally opening his eyes. Charlie moved onto Anna Marie's bed and watched as she turned to look at him, he also saw Itchy look towards the bed and react in shock.

"Charlie" Anna Marie said surprised though not completely shocked.

How's it going squeaker" Charlie told her with a soft smile.

"I'm alright I think I have a family now" Anna Marie answered.

"Yeah I can see that you got a nice place here" Charlie told her he then put his paw on the top of her hair.

Itchy jumped up on the bed and moved towards Charlie he was truly shocked to see him here right now was Charlie an angel now?

"Charlie, I didn't think I was going to get to see you again" Itchy said while smiling at his friend.

"Come on pal you know you can't get rid of me that easily" Charlie replied while playfully pushing down Itchy's hat.

"So are you staying?" Itchy asked him.

"Sorry I got somewhere else to be but don't you think for a moment this doesn't mean I won't be keeping my eye on you" Charlie answered.

Anna Marie didn't quite understand what Charlie and Itchy were talking about but was confused why was Charlie here if he was leaving and where was he going?

"You can't stay Charlie" Anna Marie asked him.

"No this is your home not mine I'm going to a new one so I gotta be on my way soon" Charlie told her.

"Will I ever see you again?" Anna Marie asked him.

"Of course you will Anna Marie, you know goodbyes aren't forever" Charlie told her while gazing at the closest thing he ever had to a child.

"Then goodbye Charlie, I love you" Anna Marie told him she then gently kissed his nose which Charlie smiled at the feeling of.

"Yeah, I love you too" Charlie told her softly.

Itchy watched as Charlie and Anna Marie said their goodbyes and had to admit he agreed with Charlie, this wasn't goodbye it was just another journey Itchy knew for certain in his heart that he and Charlie would meet again. Itchy watched as Charlie got off the bed and moved towards the light shining in the room. Itchy smiled at Charlie who returned it.

"Hey squeaker be certain to look after Itchy and Itch you look after her" Charlie told them.

"What makes you think I need looking after?" Itchy asked while smiling at Charlie.

"Well someone has to be the brains while I'm gone, don't worry I'll resume my post eventually" Charlie told him.

"I'm certain we both will, till we meet again pal" Itchy told him.

Charlie smiled and nodded he then moved to the light and jumped into it allowing it to pull him up into the sky and beyond the mortal world into the clouds above. As Charlie's soul left the house and entered the light Flo was watching it all from the backyard; she stared up at Charlie who looked down at her she gazed at him while he did the same they then both gave each other a thumbs up like gesture, a gesture of care and friendship they would probably always feel something for each other but they were friends first and foremost and it was that bond that helped both of them. Flo watched as Charlie entered heaven and let a happy smile appear on her face she caught a glimpse of Annabelle who nodded at her with a sense of pride.

"You did well" Annabelle told her.

Flo felt a sense of joy fill her she did it she guided Charlie to his salvation and allowed him to believe in the good in himself just as Anna Marie did. Flo turned and gazed at her puppies she leaned down and gently ran her paw through each of them; she then gazed at the stars but it wasn't the stars she was seeing it was heaven itself; as impossible as it sounded Flo could actually see as Annabelle guided Charlie through the clouds to heaven. She stared at Charlie with a sense of pride. She did her part and she treasured every bit of it. Flo felt a holy energy fill her as she watched Charlie and Annabelle as she saw heaven itself, as she did this for but a moment a glowing light shined on her revealing a pair of beautiful angel wings sprouting from her back. Flo could see the beauty of heaven she remembered it well but this was her home now and this was the life she sought; a life with these pure souls, a life and duty to these souls; they were her life her heart and her soul, souls like Charlie and even Itchy were her family, her lover and friends, it was the most beautiful existence Flo could imagine and she saw the angel in all of them, just as she did Charlie.

Charlie felt heaven washing over him as Annabelle led him across the sky and clouds and eventually beyond. They moved across the stars and through the cosmos itself, past the barriers of the mortal world beyond any sun, star or world and into something more. Charlie felt a blissful feeling wash over him he still wasn't certain he wanted it but he would welcome it for now; this was but another beginning to another life. It was a life that one day his friends would also be a part of; till then he would watch over them and smile as they grew and found lives of their own. It wasn't exactly his idea of paradise but it would be good enough, heaven would be good enough.

The End

 _Well I guess that wraps up the story. Now that it's over what were your overall thoughts on it, the parts you liked most and the parts you didn't like, criticism is welcomed and encouraged so long as it's constructive. I hope you were able to enjoy this darker take on the original classic. Now that I have finished this story here's a few notes. I will be doing some rewrites to ADGTH 2 since originally it was a self contained story and as such was not written with itchy's backstory in mind, most of these rewrites are already complete and the redone version should be ready soon. Also with this story done I will finally begin posting ADGTH 3, which should be coming sometime next month maybe a few weeks. I hope you have enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it and that you enjoy what's yet to come just as much; without any of you these stories would have no purpose. Till next time peace out._


End file.
